El Amor de una Madre
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: -HIATUS- Traduccion. Uzumaki Kushina sobrevivio al parto y al ataque de Kyubi. Ahora ella ahora todo para el sueño de su hijo se cumpla. -HinataXNarutoXYugito-
1. La terrible noche

**Capitulo 1: La terrible noche**

A través de su agonía se escucho el llanto de un bebe. Ella abrió los ojos y se concentro -Dámelo por favor- dijo en un susurro.

Ella medico comprobó su pulso notando que este estaba cayendo peligrosamente.

-Kushina estas perdiendo mucha sangre, necesitas una cirugía inmediatamente o va a morir- menciono una mujer rubia, la vista de toda la sangre la molestaba pero no podía poner en peligro la vida de la mujer que ella consideraba como una hija.

La aludida extendió los brazos diciendo -Tsunade dame a mi hijo-.

Tsunade frunció el seño, sin embargo cumplió aquella petición dando a la madre a su hijo envuelto -Muy bien, pero solo será un momento pero tenemos que empezar con la cirugía-.

Ella tomo con cuidado a la pequeña criatura y le sonrío, "-el tiene los ojos de su padre-" pensó, su hijo comenzó a llorar -Shh, mi pequeño…- dijo tratando de silenciar su llanto -… tu mama esta aquí y todo esta bien…- sorprendiéndose a si misma al darse cuenta lo mucho que amaba a su bebe susurrándole -…todo estará bien-.

-Kushina tengo que llevármelo- dijo el hombre que ella amaba, su marido, el padre de su hijo.

Ella vio las lagrimas en el rostro de aquel hombre, por lo que le contesto -no…- le suplico -… Tu no lo puedes utilizar a el, por favor Minato te lo ruego, no lo uses para eso, ¿no es suficiente con saber que vas a morir? ¿Vas a condenar a tu propio hijo?- la voz se le comenzó a quebrar, ella sabia que no tendría alguna oportunidad para cambiar la decisión de aquel hombre.

-¿Para que quiero a nuestro hijo?- Minato pregunto tristemente, -¿Cómo puedo pedirle a otros padres que sacrifiquen a su hijo cuando yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar al mío?-.

-No me importa…- grito ella -… es un precio demasiado grande para pagarlo, no es justo-.

-No Kushina, no lo es…-, el no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer -…pero debe hacerse-.

-Lo siento Kushina pero tienes que ir a cirugía ahora mismo- dijo Tsunade al mismo tiempo que inyectaba en el brazo de la mujer un sedante.

-No… no… no…- hasta que Kushina cerro sus ojos.

Namikaze Minato, El Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure tomo a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos, la criatura lloro instantáneamente -Perdóname Kushina, perdóname hijo por lo que voy a hacer ahora- el miro a Tsunade con esperanza en los ojos -¿Ella va a estar bien?-. El escucho -Espero que si, no puedo garantizarlo-, el cerro sus ojos y oró para que ella y su Naruto estuvieran bien, el sabia que el no estaría allí para ver a su hijo crecer, -Por favor dile que la amo y que me perdone, pero esta es la única manera-.

-Yo le digo…- prometió Tsunade "-… pero creo que ella ya lo sabe-".

El rubio miro a su hijo llorando mientras pensaba "-Naruto tu serás un héroe, el sacrificio que are debe llenarte de orgullo-".

Tsunade vio salir al hombre de la sala de operaciones mientras pensaba "-Creo que nunca volveré a ver a un hombre con tanto coraje -" pensó, ella no tenia tiempo para lamentarse la suerte de Minato, ella comenzó la cirugía en la sala de emergencias para salvar a Kushina "-Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, yo debería estar en un casino a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero cuando un amigo te pide que la asistas en el nacimiento de su hijo, ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no?-". Ella realmente odiaba estar en Konoha, todo lo que allí había le recordaba todo lo que ella perdió a lo largo de los años y ahora ella estaba atrapada, en medio de un desastre de proporciones épicas "-si yo sobrevivo a esto, juro que nunca mas volveré a venir a esta aldea-".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos debido a la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una pequeña cama.

-Buenos días, ya estas despierta- escucho de una voz familiar.

La pelirroja se concentro un poco para articular palabra -¿Tsunade?, Tsunade-.

Tsunade sonrío y asintió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla donde estaba llegando hasta la cama mientras decía -Eres muy afortunada de haber sobrevivido, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Cansada, muy cansada, no recuerdo alguna vez donde yo estuviera tan cansada-.

-Yo creo…- viendo el estado de la mujer -… que vas a necesitar permanecer en cama por lo menos una semana para recuperarte plenamente-.

Kushina de pronto recordó, sentándose en posición vertical a la vez que sentía una fuerte dolor comparado como una puñalada en el vientre -Minato, Minato-.

-Tranquila, tranquila- dijo Tsunade mientras aliviaba el dolor en el vientre de la pelirroja -No hagas movimientos bruscos, tu cuerpo se encuentra debilitado, necesitas tomar las cosas con calma-.

Ella miro a su amiga -Tsunade ¿Dónde esta Minato?-.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza negativamente -Lo siento Kushina pero el se ha ido, pero el no murió en vano, el detuvo a Kyubi y salvo a toda la aldea-

Kushina cerró los ojos mientras se lamentaba la suerte de su esposo "-Minato ¿Por qué?-", ella abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados en la habitación entrando en pánico cuando dijo -Naruto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-

-El esta vivo e ileso- le aseguro Tsunade pero la preocupación apareció en su rostro -El esta en estos momentos con el viejo Sandaime, el esta en una reunión de emergencia con el Consejo, están tratando de decidir su destino-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con decidir su destino?- exigió Kushina -Quiero a mi hijo ahora mismo-.

-Kushina no puedo traértelo, perdóname- contesto Tsunade-.

-Entonces llevame hasta donde el esta- arrojando su manta a un lado y saliendo de la cama.

-Alto…- Tsunade la agarro -… Kushina si te sobre esfuerzas tus heridas se abrirán y podrías morir-.

-Bien…- aguantando el dolor -… ayúdame y dame una silla de ruedas, pero yo voy a ver a mi hijo-.

Tsunade vio la mirada en sus ojos sabiendo que no podría discutir con ella por lo que le hablo a su asistente diciéndole -Shizune trame una silla de ruedas por favor-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El demonio debe morir ahora- Uchiha Fugaku grito al consejo, -no podemos permitirnos el lujo de desperdiciar el heroico sacrificio de Yondaime, debemos completar lo que empezó-.

-Eso seria bastante entupido- dijo Danzou con firmeza -este niño podría convertirse en el arma final de Konoha, el puede garantizarnos la supremacía sobre las demás aldeas-.

-Yo digo que si vive seria demasiado peligroso- Fugaku exigió.

-No haremos nada- dice el Sandaime tranquilamente y señalo al bebe que se encontraba al lado de su asiento en una cuna durmiendo tranquilamente, sorprendentemente la criatura estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar de todos los gritos -¿no comprendes el dolor de Yondaime, Fugaku?, estas tratando de asesinar a un niño indefenso y al único hijo de Yondaime Hokage-.

-Lo siento realmente, pero es necesario el sacrificio del hijo de Yondaime para garantizar la supervivencia del pueblo, además ¿cuántos inocentes han muerto ya?- pregunto Fugaku, -yo digo que el demonio debe morir-.

-TOCALO Y JURO QUE YO TE MATO- se escucho la voz de una mujer desde la puerta, todos los allí presentes se detuvieron a mirar, frente a ellos se encontraba Uzumaki Kushina en una bata de hospital sentada en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por nada menos que la Sannin Tsunade, -Sarutobi dame a mi hijo- demando Kushina -Lo voy a llevar conmigo a casa- exigió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos?- hablo Fugaku -esta es una reunión del consejo, tu no tienes lugar en el-.

-Mi lugar es donde esta mi hijo- dijo Kushina, -además falta a la reunión el Clan Namikaze y con la muerte de mi esposo yo soy ahora la jefe del Clan Namikaze-

-¿Esposo?- Koharu grito.

-¿Cómo es que usted se caso?- Danzou pregunto.

-Hace un año y medio en el Pais del Remolino, Minato-kun quería mantenerlo en secreto para protegerme a mi, pero no obstante esos documentos se encuentran en el registro civil de la aldea en caso de que tuviéramos hijos por si existía alguna controversia, Sarutobi personalmente pude responder, ya que Minato-kun le dio esos documentos-.

Antes de que alguien mas hablara Sarutobi dijo -Eso es cierto, y puedo darles copia de esos documentos-.

Un infeliz murmullo se dejo escuchar en el consejo, todo el mundo sabia que Kushina era la mujer que Yondaime escogió por esposa, nadie podía poner en tela de juicio la paternidad de Naruto. Sin embargo esto hizo un mundo de diferencia con respecto a si era un bastardo o el legitimo heredero de una de los clanes mas ricos y mas alabados en Konoha.

-Eso no hace una ninguna diferencia- Fugaku grito -si es legitimo o no, el debe morir para salvar Konoha-.

-Si le pones un dedo encima créeme que yo te mato- amenazo Kushina.

-Y si ella no puede, yo lo are, yo soy la madrina de ese niño y créeme que yo puedo barrer el piso contigo-.

Hyuuga Hiashi se puso de pie de repente diciendo -El Clan Hyuuga presta sus servicios de guardia al legitimo heredero del Clan Namikaze- en voz clara y firme. Todos los allí presentes pararon la conversación -Deben saber que los Hyuuga y los Namikaze han compartido estrechos vínculos durante generaciones y el Yondaime fue un querido amigo para mi y para mi esposa, por lo que respecta a su memoria no vamos a permitir que le pase algo a su hijo-.

Esta declaración del líder del clan Hyuuga fue decisiva. Uchiha Fugaku no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para oponerse al Sandaime, Namikaze y Hyuugas.

Kushina doblo su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento a Hiashi, este ultimo asintió.

-Sarutobi dame a mi hijo- Kushina dijo. Sarutobi se levanto de su asiento, agarrando la cuna y llevándola hasta donde la madre estaba.

-Shh, pequeño ahora mama esta junto a ti y no permitirá que nadie te lastime-. La vista de la unión de una madre y su hijo ablando el corazón de algunos miembros del consejo e hizo que algunos recapacitaran su decisión, todos ellos eran ninjas, todos ellos eran asesinos, pero incluso entre los ninjas debe haber limites, Uchiha Fugaku no iba a cambiar su decisión pero sin embargo permaneció en silencio.

-Voy a hacer un decreto especial- anuncio Sarutobi -A fin de darle al hijo de Yondaime una vida normal y a con el fin de que nadie conozca la verdad sobre Kyuubi voy a declarar que no se permitirá hablar a nadie sobre esto, incluyendo a sus propios hijos, las únicas personas autorizadas para revelar el secreto serán Naruto y el Hokage-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De verdad Kushina que tu debes estar todavía en el hospital- replico Tsunade.

-No- se repitió Kushina a su misma -Si yo no confío en los miembros del consejo, mucho menos confiare en los aldeanos, no puedo proteger a Naruto en el hospital pero aquí si puedo, este es el hogar donde los Namikaze han vivido durante años aquí estará mas seguro que en cualquier otro lugar-, Tsunade suspiro derrotada.

Kushina sonrío astutamente -Tsunade así que tu eres su madrina ¿no?, eso es gracioso, no recuerdo que Minato te diera esa posición-.

Tsunade un poco avergonzada contesto -yo le llamo a eso prestar algo de apoyo, a veces puedes convencer al oponente si le muestras algo mas poderoso de lo que el puede manejar-.

Kushina asintió -Es bueno saber Tsunade que te ofreciste para el puesto, yo te lo doy, si algo me pasa a mi te encargo de que cuides a mi hijo-.

Tsunade mostró una mirada de pánico -espero que no te pase nada, me da corte ser mama-.

Kushina comenzó a reír por primera ves después de todo el calvario que había pasado al oír aquella respuesta tan sincera -Entonces cúrame-.

-Mira Kushina- hablo seriamente Tsunade -voy a permanecer aquí hasta que tu estés bien, después de eso me iré y no regresare-.

-Aww, ¿nunca vas a volver a verme a mi o a tu ahijado nunca mas?- a la vez que ponía en un ángulo a un Naruto sonriente para que la Sannin lo apreciara mejor -Mira a mi Naruto-kun, ¿no es tan tierno?-.

Tsunade miro la adorable cara de aquella criatura -Detente, estas utilizando descaradamente a tu hijo contra mi-.

Kushina le dio una gran sonrisa mientras decía -independientemente de eso, ¿funciono mi plan?-.

Tsunade bufo molesta -muy bien, te diré lo que are, dado que tengo solo dos razones para volver aquí, te prometo que estaré de vuelta al menos dos veces durante varios días al año ¿te gusta la idea?-

Kushina puso a su hijo frente a ella -Bueno ¿Qué te parece Naruto-kun?-, el bebe solo hizo una cara graciosa, por lo que la pelirroja contesto -Naruto-kun y yo aceptamos tus términos-.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Quiero agradecer al autor de este fanfic **lord of the land of fire**, por darme su permiso para traducir este maravilloso fanfic, el link a su pagina esta en mi _profile_ y en _mis favoritos_.

Tambien queria decirles a todos ustedes que no he dejado mis otros fics, pero como este fic me enamoro y queria que mas personas lo leyeran por eso me enbarque en este nuevo proyecto, si pueden dejar comentarios tambien dedicados al autor lo agradece.

Sayonara...


	2. Cumpleaños

Antes que todo, quería pedirles una disculpa a todos ustedes, debido a mi falta de conocimiento en el idioma ingles para poder traducir este fic, se que algunas partes estan cambiadas porque no entendí lo que quería decir esta parte, aun así trata de manetener el contexto o la idea que yo entendí, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para traer ustedes este y otros fics que en la semana les ire revelando, asi que les agradesco su apoyo aun con mis errores y sigan leyendo ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2: Cumpleaños**

Cinco años después una pelirroja estaba persiguiendo a su hijo, ella se preguntaba si todos los niños de cinco años de edad tenían esa cantidad de energía. El era un simple niño que estaba emocionado, incluso con todo lo que tenia que soportar era muy feliz y en la mayoría de las veces un niño normal, que a veces la sorprendía. Naruto siempre parecía estar feliz, Kushina penaba en todas las cosas que su pequeño no tenia, un padre, un grupo de amigos de su misma edad o la libertad de caminar por donde el quisiera. Kushina se sentía en cierta forma culpable creyendo que le privaba de todas esas cosas. Sin embargo su rubio hijo le sonreía y reía junto con ella, el tenia una casa donde el era protegido, donde ella podía vigilarlo, tenia a una amiga y tenia a su mama que lo amaba con todo el corazón, había amor y por eso el nunca se sentiría solo, y eso parecía suficiente para Naruto.

Ellos vivían en una mansión vecina al recinto Hyuuga, tenían una fortuna y amigos leales a ellos, tenían riqueza, honor y poder, con eso ellos tenían una vida fácil y libre de problemas. Naruto tenia prohibido abandonar el complejo Namikaze y cuando lo hacia el llevaba una armadura que le cubría el cuerpo y era custodiado por un escuadrón ANBU que lo acompañaba a todos lados y su madre estaba a su lado armada hasta los dientes. Para Kushina las precauciones no eran excesivas, la pelirroja llevaba las cuentas de todos los intentos y hasta la fecha ella había apaciguado cuarenta y siete intentos en contra de la vida de su pequeño hijo, doce de los cuales fueron realizados por shinobis y el resto periódicamente por aldeanos de Konoha. Ella pensaba que eso rompería el corazón de su Minato-kun ya que el había tratado de proteger a la aldea de enemigos extranjeros pero su propio pueblo quería asesinar a su hijo. Minato había muerto por protegerlos y para Konoha el era casi un Dios y veneraban su memoria, sin embargo algunos de ellos entraban en contradicción cuando intentaban asesinar a su hijo.

Kushina no trataba de convencerlos para que no lo hicieran, ella les daba muerte, todo el perímetro de la finca Namikaze estaba rodeado por signos rojos, esos signos le informaban de todos y cada uno de los intrusos a su hogar, ella le dio muerte a todos y cada uno de ellos, ella era una de las mas poderosas Jonin de el País del Remolino cuando se había enamorado de Minato, desde su embarazo ella no había realizado ni una sola misión pero prefería mantener sus habilidades al máximo para usarlas con regularidad. Hasta ahora ella había matado a catorce shinobis, uno de ellos era Jonin, otro Chunin y ciento treinta y siete aldeanos, Kushina llevaba una katana de cuatro pies de largo y era una maestra en kenjutsu (arte con la espada), ya que no tenia ningún problema en sofocar las amenazas en contra de su hijo, Minato era un maestro del fuijutsu (técnicas de sellado) superando incluso a su sensei Jiraiya. En cada pulgada del recinto Namikaze había un sello, estos le servían a ella para saber cuando alguien había entrado a su hogar sin que estos intrusos lo supieran y después darles muerte, ella nunca les había pedido razones o les había mostrado misericordia. El año pasado en la madrugada en el mes de octubre una docena de hombres habían entrado al lugar, ellos claramente estaban borrachos y armados con cuchillos y botellas de vidrio quebradas, ella podría haberlos golpeado y dejarlos inconcientes, pero ella había separado sus cabezas de su cuerpo y las había amontonado a la entrada de su puerta para que la gente los viera.

El Hokage la había citado en su oficina para preguntarle sobre esos hombres, ya que ellos no eran una amenaza real para ella, Kushina respondió que ellos se encontraban en la finca Namikaze y habían entrado deliberadamente en esta a pesar de los anuncios de advertencia, si ellos tenían el valor para entrar en su hogar entonces ellos merecían la muerte. Legalmente no había nada que Sandaime Sarutobi pudiera hacer algo, ya que cuando Konoha se fundo los clanes tenían privilegios especiales, uno de ellos era que podían deshacerse de los intrusos como mejor les pareciera, incluyendo el asesinato. Kushina deliberadamente había fomentado su reputación hasta hacerla aterradora, ella creía que esa era su mejor respuesta ante el miedo y odio que le profesaban a su querido hijo. Desde esa vez solo habían ocurrido otros cuatro intentos mas el año pasado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye mama- dijo Naruto mientras saltaba a su alrededor.

-si querido- respondió la pelirroja.

-Después de la fiesta podemos ir a ver algunos lugares-.

Kushina le sonrío y asintió -si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso tendrás cariño-.

-¡Siii!- grito Naruto solo para seguir corriendo.

El tenia solo cinco años pero ella ya lo habia instruido contándole historias sobre su padre ya que estas eran parte de su legado. La otra parte el la podría saber en unos cuantos años mas. El era el heredero de todo el patrimonio de Yondaime Hokage y este parecía que no tenía fin. Naruto quería ser Hokage y proteger a Konoha como su padre lo habia hecho, ese era el sueño de su hijo y ella haría todo lo que este a su alcance para hacer ese sueño realidad. Hasta esas fechas ella le habia enseñado taijutsu (técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo) y habia comenzado su formación básica en el manejo de armas como kunai y shuriken, el quería manejar una katana en sus manos, sin embargo el debería dominar el uso de kunai y shuriken en primer lugar, Kushina amaba cuando le enseñaba todas esas cosas, no era demasiado difícil ni repetitivo, además ella quería enseñarle algunos ninjutsus (técnicas Ninja) antes de que el entrara a la academia. Así es, ella ya habia decidido que su Naruto asistiría a la academia, no tanto para aprender si no para aumentar sus habilidades sociales e interactuar con otras personas, si el iba a ser Hokage algún día el debería enfrentarse a diversas situaciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi, su esposa Hanna y su pequeña hija a la que llamaron Hinata. -Bienvenidos y muchas gracias por venir- dijo Kushina cuando ellos llegaron. Desde el día de la reunión del Consejo, Hiashi y el Clan Hyuuga fueron los únicos en la aldea de Konoha dispuestos a tratar a Naruto como un niño normal, en las raras ocasiones en las que Kushina tenia que salir Naruto se quedaba con los Hyuuga bajo su protección.

-Es un placer- dijo Hiashi.

-Hinata ha estado ansiosa toda la semana- dijo Hanna con una sonrisa.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y les ofreció un saludo. A continuación se dirigió a Hinata, ella era su única amiga de la misma edad, -Ey Hinata-chan ¿quieres jugar?-.

La niña inmediatamente asintió mientras se llevaba sus dedos índices y los juntaba para responder algo nerviosa -Se… seguro Naruto-kun-, el rubio agarro la mano de la niña y se la llevo. Cuando los niños se retiraron los adultos sonrieron.

-¿no hacen una linda pareja?- pregunto Kushina.

-Eso parece- contesto Hiashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nii-san Kakashi- grito Naruto apasionadamente.

El capitán ANBU y ex-alumno de Yondaime le sonrío detrás de la mascara -Yo, feliz cumpleaños Naruto-.

-¿puedes convocar a tus perros para jugar con ellos?- pregunto el rubio con impaciencia.

-Claro- respondió el peligris.

Kakashi se habia impuesto a si mismo cuidar de el por amor a su sensei, cuando Naruto salía de la finca Namikaze el siempre era el encargado de la escolta ANBU, asimismo el lo visitaba periódicamente para compartir con el pequeño rubio historias acerca de su padre, Naruto a su vez lo habia visto como un hermano mayor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un shinobi con pelo blanco y revuelto, líneas rojas bajo los ojos -Mírame un poco Naruto, ¿sabes quien soy?-.

-Ero-sennin- grito con emoción.

Inmediatamente una vena se asomo por el rostro de Jiraiya -chico ya te he dicho antes que no me llames así-.

-Naruto-kun, ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?- pregunto Kushina con sorpresa.

El pequeño rubio la miro con confusión -Mama, tu me dijiste que así le llamara-.

-Oh ¡que bien! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- dijo Kushina al mismo tiempo que le enviaba a Jiraiya una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto va a acabar teniendo tu sentido de humor- dijo Jiraiya rotundamente.

-Supongo- respondió la pelirroja.

-Que Kami nos proteja a todos- exclamo el Sannin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Madrina, tía Shizune- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que saltaba a los brazos de Tsunade. Ella lo capturo de inmediato y ambas mujeres los cubrieron de besos mientras decía -Naruto es mi imaginación o cada vez te estas poniendo mas lindo cada que te veo-.

El pequeño rubio puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y le dio una enorme sonrisa -No, yo no soy tan lindo-.

Todas las mujeres allí presentes comenzaron a reír -Oh, Naruto-kun yo creo que definitivamente tu eres muy lindo-.

Kushina mostró su sonrisa -Tsunade, ¿aun no crees que estas lista para la maternidad?-.

Tsunade mostró una sonrisa -Tal vez unos pocos días, o un año pero ese seria mi límite antes de que me vuelva loco-.

-Tsunade es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo en un susurro Jiraiya.

Tsunade envío a Kushina una mirada traicionera -Yo no sabia que el estaba aquí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el estaría aquí?-.

Kushina sonrío -si te lo hubiera dicho ¿hubieras venido?-.

Tsunade frunció el ceño al agarra la botella de sake que Jiraiya tenia -Dame eso- y trajo a su boca la botella de alcohol tomando una gran cantidad de ese liquido de golpe-.

-¿pasa algo madrina?- pregunto Naruto.

Ella le sonrío con las mejillas sonrojadas -no pasa nada cariño, yo soy muy feliz-.

Jiraiya rió entre dientes diciendo -Espera un par de horas más y ella será más feliz-.

Kushina cubrió los ojos de su hijo para evitar que este viera la golpiza que Tsunade le propinaba a Jiraiya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Naruto, Feliz Cumpleaños-.

-Hola Oji-san- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-kun por favor muestra a nuestro invitado el debido respeto y llámalo Hokage-sama- dijo Kushina en un susurro.

-¿que?- dijo un insultado Jiraiya cuando se acerco. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado debido a que era un ojo negro que contrastaba con el resto de la cara, -Soy Jiraiya, uno de los tres grandes Sannin, domino el fuijutsu mejor que nadie, soy un famoso y respetado escritor ¿Cómo es que Naruto le da respeto a Sarutobi y a mí no?-.

Kushina le envío una sonrisa helada -Sarutobi nunca intento espiar los baños de mi casa-.

-Eso fue un cumplido- dijo Jiraiya.

-Oh si, bueno si alguna vez intentas completar esa tarea yo me encargare de que no tengas algo que es muy valioso para ti- apuntando indirectamente con su ojos a un lugar debajo del pantalón de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se alejo de repente -creo que estoy mejor con Tsunade-.

El Hokage dejo salir un suspiro deprimente -estos estudiantes míos-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Kushina hablo con Hanna sintió una extraña sensación en el brazo "-Maldita sea ¿Por qué ahora?-", así que manteniendo una mirada serena se excuso de los invitados, y se perdió en los pasillos de la casa, rápidamente desenrollo las mangas de su brazo izquierdo mostrando un intrincado tatuaje de un árbol con ramas y ciento treinta y dos hojas, cada una de esas hojas tenia un numero, ese tatuaje era un sello que Jiraiya le ayudo a hacer que estaba conectado a todas partes en la casa. Mirando el tatuaje noto el numero 77 en rojo, por lo que bajo la manga hasta ocultar ese tatuaje y casualmente se dirigió hasta la puerta, su habito de estar siempre armada le venia bien ya que no tenia que perder tiempo en prepararse, con un poco de suerte podría estar de vuelta antes de que alguien note que ella habia desaparecido.

-Mama- grito Naruto mientras corría hasta ella, Kushina dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, su hijo parecía tener un sexto sentido para cuando ella intentaba salir de casa y regresar -Mama ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Naruto.

Sonriendo acaricio las mejillas de su hijo diciendo -Mama solo tiene que ocuparse de algo y en seguida volverá tan rápido como pueda-.

Naruto uso su fuerza para aferrarse a su mama diciendo -No quiero que vallas ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte?-.

Ella vio el rostro del rubio y noto su preocupación y miedo, el sabia que su hijo era un fuerte y valiente muchacho, la mayoría de las veces el manejaba las cosas con mayor madurez que muchos niños de su edad, pero también habia momentos en los que el se comportaba como un niño de cinco años de edad, ya que para el su mama era su mundo entero, y el normalmente lo escondía pero ella sabia cuanto odiaba que ella se ausentara, sonriéndole se inclino y le dio un reconfortable abrazo tratando de transmitirle seguridad -esta bien pequeño, que hora muestra el reloj de la sala Naruto-kun ¿Qué hora es?-.

Naruto se fijo en el reloj y dijo -7:33-.

Ella le sonrío, y dijo -Mama estará de vuelta en cinco minutos antes de que ese reloj marque las 7:38-.

Esa respuesta pareció calmar los temores de su hijo -¿Lo prometes mama?-.

-Lo prometo- dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla, -Yo nunca retirare mis palabras porque ese es mi camino del Ninja, ahora ve y juega con Hinata-, Naruto asintió y se dirigió a la habitación donde Hinata le estaba frotando la barriga a Pakkun, Kushina verifico el reloj y apresuro el paso.

Kakashi habia visto la escena y sospecho lo que estaba pasando -Kushina-sama ¿cualquier cosa que ocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo?-.

Ella le envío al capitán ANBU una sonrisa entusiasta -No te preocupes, esto es algo que yo debo hacer-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella no tubo problemas para encontrar al intruso, el estaba escondido entre unos arbustos en el extremo sur de la finca, donde los árboles crecían, ella pensó "-Siempre en el extremo sur, donde hay árboles y arbustos donde esconderse, no importaba que habia cientos de metros de terreno llano y hierba sesgada alrededor de la mansión-".

-Usted llego temprano- llamo la pelirroja.

-ACK- salto el hombre a sus pies, sacando su arma y miro a su alrededor. Arriba de el a veinte pies de altura se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y de color rojo, y se encontraba desafiando la gravedad al estar de pie paralela el piso con sus pies pegados al árbol, alrededor de su frente llevaba una hitai-ite con un símbolo y este no era el símbolo de la hoja, este tenia ocho líneas curvas que se reunían en el centro dando la impresión de un remolino, en su cinturón habia varias bolsas de distintos tamaños y las líneas debajo de la ropa indicaban que ella llevaba una armadura, también noto que el tenia sujeta una katana por el mando y la sostenía en el hombro izquierdo.

-La "Muerte Roja"- musito el intruso.

Ella sonrío y asintió -Si, ese es el nombre por el cual dejo que idiotas como tu me llamen, es bueno que sepas que cualquier persona que amenace a mi hijo merece la muerte-, ella miro su reloj -tengo que estar de vuelta en tres minutos y medio, ese es el tiempo que te queda de vida-, ella dijo esto para ser considerada -sabes que decidí celebrar su cumpleaños un día antes del 10 de Octubre porque en ese día tengo que encargarme de idiotas como tu, el primer año tuve que negociar con un grupo de shinobis liderados por un Chunin, así que después de ese día decidí festejar el cumpleaños de mi bebe un día antes, es decir quiero que el siempre coma pastel y sea feliz y juegue por todos lados, tal vez el próximo año lo tenga que celebrar con meses de anticipación-, ella miro de nuevo el reloj -te quedan tres minutos para irte-.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el hombre ahogadamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo? ¿Es como si me preguntaras porque me gusta el caramelo de doble menta?-.

-¿Por qué proteges a ese monstruo?-, el nunca lo vio venir, lo único que vio era que sus brazos se movían, pero lo veía borroso, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo gritando, con una docena de kunai incrustados en el.

Hasta que escucho una voz clara que decía -No eres muy brillante verdad, te daré un consejo, nunca debes decirle a una madre que su hijo es un monstruo. Otro consejo es, que si eres un aldeano con una espada y no un shinobi y especialmente si no eres un capitán ANBU en su patria presta atención a los signos de advertencia que están alrededor de la finca- ella miro el reloj -dos minutos-.

A pesar del dolor el hombre dijo con odio -El mato a mi padre, el lo aplasto-.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunto Kushina.

-Sabes quien fue-.

-Si te refieres a mi hijo, no veo como el podría aplastar a una persona si yo puedo cargarlo-.

-Se esta burlando de mi- rugió el hombre.

-No, solo estoy teniendo una charla contigo, usted me parece un tipo despreciable, siento la perdida de su padre a manos de Kyuubi, aunque dudo que sepas a lo que me refiero, he perdido a mi marido y yo lo amaba, odio al Kyuubi como nadie en este pueblo, pero no puedo odiar a su carcelero-.

-El tiene a Kyuubi dentro de el-.

-Eso es cierto- dijo -Mi esposo dio su vida para encarcelara Kyuubi y mi hijo pasa todos los días de su vida manteniéndolo encarcelado y solo para que sepas que te queda un minuto de vida-.

-El tiene que morir para proteger la aldea…- el hombre vio como la "Muerte Roja" se acerco a su lado, mientras la katana en su hombro se acercaba a el.

-NO- dijo con firmeza -el tiene que vivir para proteger a Konoha, el es el legado de mi esposo, el tiene todas las cualidades de Minato dentro de el, veo el mismo amor y coraje que mi esposo tenia y cuando lo veo a los ojos veo al mayor y mas grande de todos los Hokages que esta aldea pueda tener, el protegerá a este pueblo como su padre lo hizo, y ahora…- desplazando la katana a la cabeza del hombre-… vete al infierno, ya que este esta reservado para aquellos que matan a niños inocentes-, la hoja separo la cabeza del cuerpo de un solo corte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella corrió y miro el reloj "-Ha, me quedan quince segundos-", ella rápidamente se acerco a la casa y se metió adentro, ella sabia que su hijo no notaria nada "-una de las ventajas de tener ropa negra con rojo, es que las manchas de sangre son prácticamente imposibles de ver-", -ves cariño, mama esta aquí tal y como ella lo prometió-.

Naruto la miro con amor -¿Mama podemos comer pastel ahora?-.

Kushina le sonrío y asintió -Por supuesto cariño, cualquier cosa que quieras-.

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor (TRADUCCION).**

**Gracias a todos** por el extraordinario apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, el dia después de que publique este fic tenia en mi correo electronico mas de 70 correos, entre comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Este es el noveno fic que publico y **nunca** antes habia recibido una respuesta como esta. _Gracias y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia._

**Notas del Traductor.**

Gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y tambien agradeceria que den el apoyo al autor original por traer a la vida este maravilloso fic.


	3. La academia ninja

**Capitulo 3: La Academia Ninja**

Naruto estaba de pie frente a un espejo, la armadura debajo del cuerpo la sentia un poco ajustada pero a le gustaba la forma en que le quedaba.

-Te ves tan guapo mi pequeño Naruto-kun- dijo su madre felizmente.

El la miro dudando un poco -Mamá- dijo, -¿Es normal estar asustado?-.

Con una suave sonrisa ella se inclino sobre sus rodillas y le abrazo fuertemente -Si, por supuesto que es normal, yo misma he sentido miedo muchas veces-.

-¿Tú?- dijo el rubio con incredulidad.

Ella se rio mientras desacia el abrazo -¡Por supuesto! Ser shinobis no significa que dejemos de ser humanos, el valor no es la ausencia de miedo, es la capacidad de hacer lo que se necesita hacer incluso si tienes miedo, si siempre haces lo correcto debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo-.

El inmediatamente volvio a abrazarla ferozmente -Quiero que mi mama siempre este orgullosa de mi-.

-Siempre cariño, no podria ser de otra forma- cuando finalmente Kushina se solto y se levanto busco a buscar una chaqueta para ponerle a su hijo, una ves dada al pequeño este se vio de nuevo en el espejo.

-Mama, si me pongo esto todo el mundo me va a mirar- dijo el rubio ante el hecho de traer esa chaqueta -Siempre dices que un buen ninja debe ser capaz de combinar en cualquier lado, ¿Por qué me tengo que poner esto ahora?-.

Ella asintio, al parecer habia llegado el momento de darle una leccion al corazon de su hijo, la mayoria de niños de su edad estaban ansiosos por destacar pero Naruto queria ganarse el respeto de la aldea a traves de sus acciones, a el no le importaba ser observado para ver como se veia -En esta aldea Naruto-kun es algo que no podrás evitar, cuando comienzes tu carrara shinobi y viajes a otros lugares debes de ser invisible para que no noten tu presencia, sin embargo, en Konoha todos saben quien eres…- la pelirroja cambio la expresion de su cara, dentro tenia miedo y se cuestionaba su habia hecho algun mal, -Escucha con mucha atencion lo que voy a decirte Naruto-kun-, su hijo asintio ante aquel comentario, -La gente que te vea posiblemnte te vaya a odiar, tu no tienes la culpa de eso, esas personas estan ciegas y nunca veran mas alla de si mismos, sin embargo, Naruto-kun tu tratales de demostrar lo que esta aquí…- dijo mientras tocaba el pecho de su hijo -… Y aquí…- a la vez que tocaba su frente -… muestrales a todos que tu eres NAMIKAZE NARUTO, al hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y de Namikaze Minato, y que eres lo mejor de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, que algun dia seras el jefe de estos clanes y que sera el mejor y mas grande de todos los Hokages-, ella cerro los ojos y tratando de no llorar piensa "-Oh Minato, si tan solo estuvieras aquí para verlo, estarias tan orgulloso de el como yo lo estoy-".

-Mamá ¿por qué estás llorando?- dijo Naruto, ya que el sintio que estaba apunto de llorar tambien y no sabia porque.

La pelirroja abrio los ojos y se seco rapidamente las mejillas dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora -Estoy llorando porque el mundo es injusto, Naruto quiero que me prometas algo-.

-Cualquier cosa mamá-.

-Prometeme que pase lo que pase en tu vida, no importa que tan odiado, no importa los terribles secretos que puedas aprender y no importa lo dificil que pueda ser, prometeme que nunca olvidaras quien eres…-.

Naruto puso los brazos alrededor de su madre y esta lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -y que nunca retiraras tus palabras, porque ese es tu camino del ninja- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Su hijo asintio -Lo prometo-.

Ella le dio al rubio un beso en la mejilla que alegro al chico un poco y dijo -Bueno Naruto-kun, no querras llegar tarde a tu primer dia en la academia-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás bien Hinata-san?- pregunto Kurenai, ya que sentia simpatia por la pobre niña, ya que ella parecia estar deprimida.

-Estoy bien- dijo debilmente, -Por favor, solo llameme Hinata-, recientemente su padre le habia dicho que estaba decepcionada de ella y no la creia un digno sucesor. Desde la muerte de su madre hace dos años su padre parecia distante y critico ante sus acciones. Las palabras duras de su padre le dolian mas que cualquier golpe fisico que ella hubiera recibido en los entrenamientos "-Soy debil, padre tiene razon-".

-Hey Hinata-chan-, oir ese llamado hizo que sus pensamientos se alejaran, ya que significaba que el y su mama se acercaban. Ella noto como estaba vestido el rubio. -Oh, hola… Naruto-kun te ves… tan guapo hoy- sonriendo timidamente a la vez que juntaba sus dedos indices y los presionaba uno contra el otro.

Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa y se rasco la cabeza -Gracias Hinata-chan, tu te ves linda como siempre-, la pequeña Hyuuga adopto tres tonos de rojo al mismo tiempo.

Kurenai saludo formalmente a la mujer jefe del Clan Namikaze -Yo soy Yuhi Kurenai, estoy honrada de conocerte Kushina-san, y le ofresco mi agradecimiento por permitir a Hinata y a mi acompañarlos a usted y a su hijo-.

Kushina sonrio y devolvió el saludo -Por favor, solo llameme Kushina, y usted es bien recibida, Hinata es como mi hija por lo que no veo problemas en que nos acompañe-.

Hinata reia de las ocurrencias de Naruto, ambos estaban a la espera de las dos mujeres, Kurenai fruncio el ceño y miro a Kushina, Dos ANBU aterrizaron a diez pasos de distancia, uno de ellos se acerco a Kushina y saludo -Kushina-san soy el capitan Tenzo y estoy a cargo de los hombres ANBU que se encargaran de escoltar a usted y a su hijo a la academia y de regreso a su hogar-.

Kushina le reconocio y dijo -Gracias capitan, con Kakashi fuera de la aldea confio en ti para la seguridad de mi hijo, Kakashi, me ha dado buenas recomendaciones de ti y yo confio en su opinion-.

-Gracias Kushina-san- dijo mientras el y su compañero desaparecia.

Kushina se dirigio a los niños diciendo -Nos vamos-.

-¡Sí! Vamos Hinata-chan- y como era su costumbre el rubio agarro la mano de la ojiperla y la condujo por el camino, ella como de costumbre se dejo guiar. Hinata mantenia una pequeña sonrisa, ya que como caminaba en publico ella podia imaginarse que eran novios que paseaban de la mano por las calles aunque ella sabia que eran solo amigos.

Como iban por las calles el lo noto, como Kushina habia previsto, los aldeanos al instante lo reconocieron como si se tratara de un espectaculo bizarro, ella esperaba otras cosas, quizas uno o diez personas que los atacaran abiertamente, pero nadie se atrevio a gritar una maldición hacia su hijo o a el grupo, Kushina se habia hecho de una reputacion en las calles y la gente se alejaba al menos diez pasos de distancia, las mismas personas que alababan el nombre de Yondaime Hokage trataban a Naruto como el heredero de este y no como si fuera Kyuubi ya que para ellos el rubio era un heroe o al menos el hijo de un heroe, para Kushina esta minoria representaba como deberian ver los aldeanos de Konoha a su pequeño Naruto y ellos le daban una pequeña esperanza para que las cosas cambiaran para bien.

Y en realidad las cosas habian mejorado, no habia ocurrido ataques alrededor de un años y medio atrás, ni siquiera en el aniversario de la derrota de Kyuubi, Kushina no estaba segura de que significaba eso, si los aldeanos habian comprendido que su hijo no era Kyuubi o habian muerto suficientes idiotas para dejar claro que no debian hacercarse a su hijo "-Probablemente sea una combinación de ambos, pero al menos los ataques a Naruto han sesado-", esto podria significar que el diez por ciento lo odiaba, el diez por ciento lo amaba pero y el otro ochenta por ciento de ¿Qué lado estan? se preguntaba la pelirroja, pero estos no mostraban la emocion en su rostro "-si pudiera ser un Yamanaka al menos podria saber que piensan-", en todo caso la mayoria ocultaba su pensamiento, solo el tiempo se encargaria de darle la respuesta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo frentuda?- grito una rubia de ocho años de edad.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ino-cerda?- contesto ferozmente una niña de pelo rosado.

-Yo se que estas planeando sentarte cerca de Sasuke-kun, asi que sigue adelante pero nadie se acercara a el mas que yo-.

-Sasuke-kun se va a enamorar de mi Ino-cerda, el y yo compartimos el mismo destino-.

-Destino, dejame decirte algo…- pero de repente noto un pequeño grupo que entraba en la academia, pero ella noto una persona en particular, un muy bien vestido niño rubio que caminaba de la mano con una Hyuuga.

-Tierra llamando a Ino-cerda-, Sakura chasqueo sus dedos frente a su mejor amiga/enemiga -¿Qué pasa contigo?-.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Quién es el?-, señalo la rubia -Pense que conocia a todos los niños atractivos de Konoha, pero nunca lo habia visto antes-.

Sakura lo vio -Hmmm, nose… pero volviendo a lo de Sasuke-kun yo…-.

Una niña de pelo oscuro que lo llevaba arreglado en trenzas de repente -Es el- Dellona dijo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Ino curiosa de saber.

Dellona les dio una sonrisa de ensueño -El es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la academia se detuvieron, comprobando que todavía faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de entrada la pelirroja coloco su manos sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-¿Trajiste todo?- le cuestiono.

-Si mama- respondio-.

-¿Trajiste el almuerzo?-, el asintió. -¿Tienes tus kunai y shuriken?-.

-Si mama y estan afilados-.

-Veo que trajiste tu espada-.

El la vio y respondio -La traje lo mas afilada y en buenas condiciones como pude, pero si yo tuviera una katana…-

-No…- continúo -¿traes el radio comunicador?-.

-Por supuesto y esta puesto en la frecuencia de emergencia-.

-Si algo sucede pulsa el boton de enviar y voy a estar alli en menos de dos minutos-.

-Lo se mama- dijo en tono aburrido, el amaba a su mama, pero ella a veces lo trataba como un niño.

-¿si alguien te ataca por algun motivo, incluso si se trata de un instructor o alguien con uniforme ANBU?-.

-Activo el comunicador y lucho con mi espada-.

-¿y si te atacan a matar?-.

-Cuando me atacan de esa forma entonces yo tengo que tomar su vida con mi espada ya que solo merecen la muerte al ser mis enemigos-.

Kushina asintió, la ultima era una respuesta correcta y ella no esperaba menos de su hijo, alejando sus pensamientos de todo dijo -Oh, ¿Naruto-kun te pusiste ropa interior limpia hoy?-.

Hinata comenzo a reir disimuladamente. Naruto coloco sus manos tapando el sonrojo en su cara -Mama, por favor deja de molestar-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El hijo de Yondaime Hokage- dijo Ino apasionadamente -Yo no sabia que el iba a esar en nuestra clase, ¿Dellona estas segura?-.

La chica sonrio triunfante y dijo -Miralo por unos instantes, el prácticamente parece una version en miniatura de Yondaime Hokage, si eso no fuera suficiente ves a la kunoichi de pelo rojo con la que el esta hablando, la que tiene la katana en la cintura y su bandana del Pais del Remolino-.

La mandibula de Ino se cerro, como pudo ser tan distraida, ella era la reina de los chismes y ella sabia todo antes de que alguien se lo dijera, y asi era, ella sabia todo acerca de… -Namikaze Kushina, no puedo creer que ella sea "La Muerte Ro…" hmp- pero se detuvo antes de acabar.

-¿Estas loca Ino?- le susurro Sakura a su amiga -No conoces las historias, si ella escucha que la llamas asi de seguro que acaba con tu vida-.

-No- dijo Dellona con certeza -para eso lo tienes que decir tres veces en un cuarto oscuro-.

Otra niña se acerco y hablo -Yo he escuchado que su te captura en la noche ella te va a cortar la cabeza y se quedara con ella para hacer un adorno-.

-Yo he oido que ella te corta la cabeza si vas a casarte- otra niña hablo.

-¿Ella hace eso?- Sakura pregunto.

Ino pudo quitar la mano de su amiga pelirosa de su boca -¡Ya basta! ¿Qué tienen ustedes en la cabeza?, ese es un mal apodo, ella evidentemente es una poderosa kunoichi y nada mas, ustedes son solo un montonal de niñas asustadas, ¿Cómo quieren ser ninjas si se asustan con historias que parecen mentira?-.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Sakura -Bueno yo no veo que te animes a ser tan valiente y vayas a hablar con ella-.

-Me gustaria hacerlo, pero realmente no tengo nada que decirle- respondio Ino.

Sakura sonrio triunfante -Seguro, Ino-gallina-, las demas niñas alli presentes empezaron a hacer ruidos de gallina.

Hay dos cosas en las que Ino no permitia que dudaran de ella, estas eran su sentido para la moda y su valor -Bien, les mostrare que ella es solo una kunoichi mas- por lo que se dirigio hacia donde estaba la ninja del Pais del Remolino hablando con el Yondaime en miniatura, Ino sonrio "-Tal ves pueda causar una buena impresión en ese niño rubio-".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata, ella estaba viendo a los demas niños y la academia.

-Si Hinata-chan-.

El rubio la vio con esos claros ojos zafiros y deseaba que solo la vieran a ella, Hinata pesaba que el no tenia ninguna debilidad, -Naruto-kun- dijo dudosa. Ella nunca admitiria a su padre pero se sentia segura con los Namikaze y con Kurenai-sensei, pero ella estaba desesperada por tener algo de confort ante los nervios que nublaban su pensamiento -Se que no deberia ser asi, pero yo…-.

-Esta bien Hinata-chan, yo tambien estoy algo asustado-.

Hinata abrio los ojos mas sorprendida por eso, ella no lo creia -¡Tu!-.

El gruño un poco -su pero esta bien tener algo de miedo, se que somos shinobis pero todavía somos humanos, ser valiente no tiene nada que ver con no tener miedo, si no hacer lo que se tiene que hacer cuando se tiene que hacer-.

Ella junto sus dedos indices nerviosamente y dijo -¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para superar el miedo?-.

Naruto tomo ambas manos de su amiga -Hinata-chan yo estoy seguro que tienes toda la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente a cualquier desafio, yo creo en ti-.

Esas palabras fueron probablemente las mas amables que hubiera oido dirigidas hacia ella desde que su madre habia muerto, ademas de que significaban mucho viniendo de Naruto -Naruto-kun me siento…-, "-me siento valiente cuando te veo-", -…Me siento lo suficientemente fuerte ahora, arigato-.

Kushina sonrio, -Mi Naruto-kun ha crecido sabio, tal vez no deberia dejar que te molestes en terminar la academia, tal ves podriamos dejarte hacer la prueba ahora mismo-.

El se sintio inchado de orgullo y dijo apasionadamente -Entonces me daras una katana-.

-No-.

-Hola-.

Todos ellos dirigieron su mirada hacia una niña rubia de vestido morado y con parte de las piernas vendadas. -Hola- fue la respuesta de Kushina.

La chica inmediatamente se presento -Yo soy Yamanaka Ino, este es mi primer dia en la academia, espero que podamos ser amigos-, dijo al mismo tiempo que le enviaba una mirada coqueta a Naruto, Hinata tenia la sensacion de que Ino no queria verla, Ino miro a Kushina y hablo cuidadosamente, como si estuviera en un campo minado -¿Estoy equivocada o usted es Namikaze Kushina y este guapo chico es su hijo?-.

Kushina dio un ligero guiño, ya que no habia perdido la forma en que esa niña veia a su hijo o del comportamiento nervioso de Hinata cuando empezo a juntar sus dedos indices, la pelirroja dejo salir un pequeño suspiro "-Yo queria que Naruto interactuara con algunos padres y pues con Hinata se llevaba bien ademas de que es una niña muy linda, pero creo que no todo se puede-".

-Yo soy Kushina, este es mi hijo Naruto, ella es Hyuuga Hinata y Yuhi Kurenai, es todo un placer conocerte Ino-.

"-Yo no esperaba que la primera presentacion fuera tan amigable-".

-Me siento honrada de conocerte Kushina-san- contesto Ino, para luego centrar su atencion en Naruto, -Tambien estoy feliz de conocerte Naruto-kun-.

Kushina arqueo una ceja mientras penso "-Ella actua muy amistosamente-".

Hinata estaba alli y estaba mas nerviosa que nunca "-Kun?, ella lo acaba de conocer y ya le esta llamando Naruto-kun, ella es muy bonita y parece que es muy segura de si misma, no como yo-".

Naruto le dio una sonrisa, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con ella pero no queria ofender a nadie en su primer dia -Estoy tambien feliz de conocerte Ino-.

Ella se rio y puso so mano alrededor del brazo del rubio -Oh por favor llamame Ino-chan-, y le dio un rapido vistazo a Hinata, -¿Ella es tu amiga Naruto-kun?-.

Naruto asintió -Si, Hinata-chan es mi mejor amiga-.

Ino centro toda su atención en Hinata, ahora ella no tenia la misma sonrisa que le habia dado a Kushina o a Naruto, -Oh Hinata-chen, espero que podamos ser amigas tambien, es muy bonito que Naruto-kun piense en ti como una amiga, la mayoria de los niños no se siente comodos con tener a niñas "solo" como amigas, es agradable ver que Naruto no tiene problema para verte como una amiga, bueno tengo que irme a clase, nos veremos adentro- dijo la rubia, mientras abrazaba efusivamente al rubio y se despedia del grupo -Adios Naruto- alejandose mientras movia suavemente las caderas.

Hinata tenía los animos en el suelo, en cuestion de medio minuto una niña que apenas acababa de conocer la habia hecho sentir fea y completamente inútil. La Hyuuga sabía que ella no podria estar con alguien como Naruto, aunque siempre podia soñar.

-Que Extraño- dijo Naruto, sin nada en especial el rubio agarro la mano de su amiga y se dirigio a la entrada de la academia -Vamos Hinata-chan no queremos llegar tarde-, el rubio estaba mirando la estructura del edificio en la cual le enseñarian las artes ninja que no se dio cuenta cuando el rostro de Hinata mostro alivio en la mirada.

Kushina vio esto y agito la cabeza, estaba recordando las lecciones que le habia dado a su hijo en historia, etica, matematicas taijutsu, armas, control de chakra y otros temas, pero ella nunca habia hablado ni una sola vez sobre mujeres y la manera de tratar con ellas, el porque sacudio su cabeza es que ella habia olvidado algo completamente importante pero que a la vez era tan trivial "-De verdad que la he armado, lo mande a la guerra sin armas, bueno si sobrevive hoy creo que en la noche comenzare a hablarle de chicas, después de todo, estas pueden ser incluso mas peligrosas que un asesino-".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wow no puedo creer que Ino entablara una conversación con ella, ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto emocionada Dellona.

-Olvidense de ella ¿Qué te dijo, el hijo de Yondaime Hokage?- pregunto otra niña.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a Naruto-kun?- dijo Ino con indiferencia.

-Naruto-kun, realmente lo llamaste asi- dijo Dellona en un grito.

-Claro que si- dijo Ino como si eso fuera la cosa más pequeña del mundo, -Vamos a llegar a clase y voy a hablarles acerca de Naruto-kun-.

-Oye Ino-cerda, yo vi lo que hiciste, tu estabas coqueteando con el, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a Sasuke-kun?-.

Ino vio a Sakura interrogante y con una sonrisa de ensueño preguntando -¿Quién es ese tal Sasuke?-.

* * *

**Notas del traductor.**

El fic no es mio, es una traducción.

Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y por la increible cantidad que estoy recibiendo de _alertas, favoritos, etcetera_, en verdad me halagan y aunque este ocupado con la universidad me dan animos para traducir capitulos aunque este ocupadisimo.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de ustedes, asi como tambien, el apoyo de algunas personas para traducir o ser beta raider (nose si lo escribi mal XD), alguien ya me esta ayudando para con la traduccion, pero muchas gracias a todos.


	4. Primeras impresiones

**Capitulo 4: Primeras Impresiones**

Naruto y Hinata habían entrado al salón de clases juntos, la mayoría de los niños ya estaban sentados, muchos de ellos parecía que se conocían, Naruto observo toda el aula tratando de encontrar un par de asientos vacíos que estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?- dijo una voz

Naruto observo en la primera fila, un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos oscuros que estaba buscando divertirse.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿A quien estas intentando suplantar?- aclaro el pelinegro, Naruto estaba vestido con un traje negro con rayas a lo largo de los brazos y las piernas de color tinto, debajo de su cuerpo llevaba como de costumbre su armadura, a lo largo de su cinturón había varias bolsas y en su espalda tenia amarrada una espada, pero eso no era lo que había llamado la atención del niño, el manto que Naruto traía puesto, era de color blanco con llamas en la parte inferior, era una replica exacta de la que su padre había usado como Hokage y cuando Naruto lo lucia el parecido era inconfundible.

-Me lo pongo en honor a mi padre- dijo Naruto herméticamente. Para el hablar de su padre lo hacia emocionado.

El niño sacudió la cabeza, obviamente llevar esas ropas era una acción desesperada por llamar la atención -Claro, si tratas de ser un falso Yondaime Hokage-, dijo riendo, pero esta se paro cuando sintió el instinto asesino mas fuerte que haya sentido en su corta vida, este venia de aquel niño rubio, sus ojos mostraban furia contenida, el pelinegro no fue el único en la habitación que sintió esa aura asesina, las platicas en el aula cesaron inmediatamente, y todos veían al rubio y a Sasuke.

Hinata podía ver en sus ojos la sensación asesina salir de Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto- dijo con los puños cerrados de ira -Mi padre era Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage-.

Sasuke sonrío y se apoyo en su silla -Oh, mucho gusto, mi padre me dijo que tenia que mantenerme alejado de ti, porque eras peligroso-.

-Tu padre tenia razón- dijo tomando un respirando y calmando su ira -¿Quién eres?-.

-Sasuke Uchiha-.

Naruto sonrío

-Bueno Sasuke, mi primera impresión de ti es que eres un idiota-, el rubio tomo la mano de su amiga

-Vamos Hinata hay un par de asientos en la fila superior-.

Sasuke sonrío triunfante, la mama del rubio era peligrosa, pero el no era nada en especial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino vio cuando ambos niños subieron las escaleras, Naruto le sonrío y ella lo tomo como su eso fuera una muestra de amistad hacia el -El es tan lindo- dijo suspirando.

-¿Estas babeando Ino?- dijo alguien con un tono de voz aburrido.

-Cállate, idiota perezoso, no me molestes cuando estoy pensando en mi amor verdadero- dijo con enojo.

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke?-.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante -Demuestra que eres inteligente, yo no estoy hablando de Sasuke-.

-¿Oh?- eso le lleno de alguna forma de energía para poder arquear su ceja y preguntar curioso -¿entonces a quien es tu próxima victima?- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo me he enamorado de Namikaze Naruto-.

Shikamaru doblo el cuello hacia atrás para poder ver los asientos de la ultima fila, para el eso era un enorme esfuerzo, el veía al muchacho sentado hablando con una niña que evidentemente era una Hyuuga -Mis padres me dijeron que fuera cuidadoso cuando estuviera cerca de el, pero no me dijo el porque- se encogió -No es que lo supiera, pero sabia la fama que su madre tenia- todos en el aula sabían mas o menos la misma cosa sobre Naruto, con distintas palabras y con tonos variados pero básicamente era el mismo mensaje, mantente alejado de el, y ninguno sabia una razón para hacerlo, pero los niños eran suficientemente inteligentes para no averiguar esta, su madre lo había asustado varias veces.

-Oh es el- dijeron unas niñas, con solo mirarlo lo reconocían, para Ino y la mayoría de las otras féminas el hecho de que sus padres les advirtieran de no acercarse a el provocaba en ellas mas atracción al peligro, a ellas les gustaban las cicatrices en las mejillas del rubio, le daban una especie de mirada salvaje, sin duda el era todo lo que ellas querían.

Ino comenzó a babear de nuevo, Shikamaru solo alcanzo a decir que eso era problemático, por lo que giro su cabeza y cerro los ojos mientras pensaba "-Creo que tomare una siesta-".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka y Mizuki habían observado todo desde la puerta de la clase, ellos habían presenciado el enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto, estaban a punto de intervenir cuando Naruto se relajo y controlo su instinto asesino.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Mizuki.

Iruka suspiro -Creo que estos van a ser unos cuatro años muy interesantes-. Mizuki dio una pequeña sonrisa -Creo que así será-.

-Tenemos a un Uchiha, una Hyuuga y a un Namikaze en la misma clase, esto no había pasado por lo menos en unos veinte años- Iruka suspiro resignado -Espero que se puedan llevar bien-.

-Creo que eso no pasara- dijo mirando su reloj Mizuki -Son las ocho en punto-.

Iruka asintió -Comencemos-. Con eso el y Mizuki entraron en el aula, los niños pronto se calmaron cuando los vieron entrar. Iruka se coloco frente a ellos y les dio una sonrisa mientras se presentaba -Hola niños, mi nombre es Umino Iruka y este es mi ayudante Menos Mizuki, ustedes nos llamaran Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei por los próximos cuatro años, mientras estén aquí nosotros seremos sus principales instructores en las artes shinobis, yo les impartiré clase en el aula o en el dojo, o en las practicas en el campo, en la mañana nos concentraremos en material escrito, yo estaré a su cargo, en la tarde después del almuerzo ustedes recibirán ejercicio físico y formación en taijutsu y armas, Mizuki los instruirá en estos momentos, junto con toda esta instrucción también desarrollaremos sus habilidades de supervivencia, me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes se pusieron de pie y nos presentaremos, nos dirán quienes son y lo que quieren ser-, uno a uno los estudiantes se fueron presentando.

-Me llamo Akimichi Choji, yo quiero… munch, munch, munch, ser como mi papa y mostrar que un gran shinobis puede ser también gordito-.

-Yo me llamo Nara Shikamaru, quiero ser un shinobis ordinario, tener una carrera normal, casarme con una chica que no sea demasiado bonita ni demasiado fea, tener dos hijos, una niña y luego una niña, jubilarme cuando mi hija se case y mi hijo se convierta en shinobi, y a continuación disfrutar de una vida pacifica sin preocupaciones y morir antes que mi esposa-.

-Yamanaka Ino, quiero demostrar que una kunoichi puede ser hermosa y poderosa y quiero ganarme el amor de alguien- dijo esto mientras le mandaba un beso a su amor platónico de pelo rubio. Naruto no sabia que pensar ante esa acción, mientras tanto Hinata juntaba sus dedos índices.

-Haruno Sakura, quiero ser una buena kunoichi y también quiero…- la pelirosa miro a Sasuke y dio una leve sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, quiero demostrarle a mi padre lo fuerte que soy y quiero tener el respeto de mi nii-san-.

-Aburame Shino, quiero aprender todos los jutsus de mi clan y eventualmente engendrar una especie de insectos comedores de chakra-.

-Quiero ser una gran shinobis y luchar al lado de mi perro Akamaru-.

Su turno se acercaba y el pánico comenzó a dominar sus pensamientos, sabría que todos la estarían viendo, pero entonces sintió la mano de Naruto cubriendo la suya, el siempre sabia cuando ella estaba nerviosa, el se inclino y le susurro a ella.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, todo estará bien-.

Ella le sonrío y asintió -Arigato, Naruto-kun-, era increíble que con solo tocarla y con unas pocas palabras ella se tranquilizaba, así le llego su turno y hablo claramente -Soy Hyuuga Hinata, deseo ser una líder fuerte para mi clan y ganarme el respeto de mi padre y de otra persona-, se sintió orgullosa ya que había hablado sin tartamudear.

Naruto lentamente se levanto -Soy Namikaze Naruto, solo tengo un objetivo, o una ambición, quiero ser el mayor de todos los Hokages que Konoha allá visto-, nadie se burlo de el, todos ellos sabían que eso no era imposible para un Namikaze en el apellido y la sangre de un Hokage en las venas.

Iruka asintió satisfecho con todas las respuestas, la mayoría de todos carecían de un sentido o propósito y caían en ser grandes shinobis o kunoichis. En la academia se desarrollarían estas habilidades, aunque algunos otros poseían un fuerte propósito, sus ojos se fijaron en la seguridad de Naruto.

-Bueno, gracias, todo ha sido muy informativo, pueden confiar en mi y en Mizuki, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que ustedes alcancen sus objetivos, ahora tenemos que tener una idea de sus habilidades, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe usar algún jutsu?-, el no esperaba que nadie levantara sus manos, moldear chakra a esa edad significaba que eras un genio, pero para su sorpresa tres personas levantaron las manos, "-esto podría ser interesante-", -Muy bien Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto vengan aquí por favor-, lo tres muchachos se pusieron frente a el de pie y Mizuki pregunto -¿Quién de los tres quiere ir primero?-.

Shikamaru hablo -Yo empezare, así puedo ir a descansar de nuevo-.

Iruka lo vio mal -Shikamaru debes estar bien descansado cada que vengas, no hay excusa para no poder rendir bien en el día, en cualquier caso muéstrame tu jutsu-.

Shikamaru asintió y realizo algunos sellos para decir -Kage Mane no Jutsu (Técnica de Posesión de Sombras)-, su sombra se estiro cinco pies hasta que se fusiono con la sombra de Iruka, instantáneamente Iruka se vio obligado a poner sus manos sobre la cabeza y comenzar a bailar, imitando a Shikamaru, esto hizo que varios en la clase se burlaran.

-Es suficiente- grito Iruka, Shikamaru termino su jutsu de sombras e Iruka trato de retener su dignidad -Gracias Shikamaru, eso fue muy impresionante-, el Nara asintió y se retiro a su lugar, -Sasuke ¿puedes continuar tu?-.

El niño sonrío -¿podemos ir afuera?, es un jutsu de fuego-.

Iruka asintió -Bueno clase vamos a fuera-, después de unos cinco minutos todos los alumnos e instructores se habían reunido en el patio de recreo, -Muy bien, Sasuke por favor has tu demostración-.

Sasuke hizo algunos sellos con su mano y dijo -Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)-, de su boca salio una bola de fuego de cinco pies de diámetro, el la dirigió hacia el piso, Sasuke escucho como los niños gritaban y aplaudían su hazaña, el resultado fue que dejo aturdidos instructores, -Eso fue muy impresionante Sasuke- alabo Iruka.

-El poder del Clan Uchiha- susurro Mizuki con temor.

Sasuke se dirigió al resto del grupo de estudiantes sonriendo, cuando paso al lado de Naruto dijo -Supera eso clon de Yondaime-.

Los ojos de Naruto chispearon de furia, el deseaba sacar su espada y asesinarlo allí mismo "-Sasuke-baka-", en ese momento Iruka lo llamo, por lo que decidió usar la mayor cantidad de chakra posible en su jutsu, el estaba realmente enojado, y ya había notado que cuando mas enojado estaba mas chakra tenia, pensó en algunas veces que había visto chakra de color rojo, este lo hacia sentir mas poderoso, el realizo unos símbolos en sus manos y pronuncio -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Clones de Sombra)-, un instante después la zona estaba cubierta por humo, cuando este se desvaneció Iruka, Mizuki y toda la clase estaban rodeados por doscientos clones.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Mizuki, el no era el único sorprendido, la clase completa estaba muda.

Iruka toco a uno de los Narutos mas cercano a el, dándose cuenta que no eran ilusiones pregunto -¿Naruto, como hiciste eso?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

El esperaba una respuesta, por lo que dijo -El Kage Bunshin no Jutus es un jutsu de nivel Jonin, ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?-.

-Oh, mi mama me trato de enseñar como hacer Bunshins regulares, pero yo era terrible en eso y todavía lo soy, resulta que tengo una gran cantidad de chakra, incluso mas que mi mama, por esta razón mi mama se dio cuenta que tengo problemas para controlar pequeñas cantidades de chakra, por lo que me enseño un jutsu que requería mas chakra, así que ella me hizo aprender el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-.

-Pero es un jutsu prohibido- hablo Mizuki, -¿Cómo tuviste acceso a el?-.

-Esta en la biblioteca de mi familia- respondió Naruto calmadamente.

-¿En serio?- dijo Mizuki "-Bueno eso me da algunas ideas-" pensó.

-Naruto, ¿en cuanto tiempo aprendiste ese jutsu?- pregunto Iruka.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -En un par de horas, no es muy difícil-, eso sorprendió mas a Iruka y Mizuki que solo atinaron a decir -¿Qué?-.

Iruka sacudió la cabeza, el había aprendido un jutsu de nivel Jonin en unas pocas horas y lo hacia mejor que cualquiera que estuviera por debajo del nivel de Kage, -Naruto, creo realmente que tu serás Hokage algún día-. Mizuki se sorprendió ante esta revelación y los estudiantes estaban susurrando entre ellos lo que su sensei acababa de decir.

Naruto le sonrío a su sensei -¿De verdad lo crees?-.

Iruka asintió solemnemente -Si puedes hacer eso ahora, es muy probable que tu nivel sea de Jonin, o muy probablemente un Chunin de nivel alto, de hecho si quieres ahora mismo puedo hacer la prueba de graduación, si tu conocimiento académico, posiblemente te puedes convertir en Genin ahora mismo-.

"-¿Qué?, No puede ser posible que un perdedor sea mas fuerte que yo, la forma en como hablan de el suena a como si hablaran de Itachi-niisan, diablos, soy un Uchiha, nadie puede ser mejor que yo-", fue lo que Sasuke pensó venenosamente.

"-Oh, Naruto-kun estoy tan orgullosa de ti, eres realmente sorprendentemente y se que serás un gran Hokage, tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas-" pensaba con orgullo Hinata, pero por desgracia "-¿Como voy a sobrevivir en la academia sin ti?-".

"-No puedo perder a Naruto-kun ahora, ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para que se enamore de mi si yo estoy atascada en la academia y el esta haciendo misiones?- pensó Ino desesperadamente.

"-¡Maldita sea, eso no es bueno!-" fue lo que pensó Mizuki, ya que no podía dar argumentos en contra de Naruto para que no hiciera el examen en ese mismo momento, era raro, pero se practicaba.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei, pero mi mama me dijo que quiere que acabe la academia en cuatro años, ella dice que necesito mejorar mis habilidades sociales-.

Iruka asintió -Esta bien, pero por favor, dile a tu mama que estoy dispuesto a hacerte la prueba en cualquier momento-. Naruto asintió felizmente. Iruka volvió a preguntar -así que, ¿Qué otro jutsu sabes hacer?-.

-Cerca de una docena- dijo el rubio sin preocupación.

Iruka sonrío -¿alguna cosa interesante?-, el pensó que si sabia un jutsu de nivel Jonin lo lógico seria pensar que conocía jutsus de nivel inferior, nada se podría comparar con lo que había hecho.

-Bueno, yo puedo invocar criaturas-.

Iruka lo miro detenidamente, -Muéstramelo por favor, pero destruye tus clones-.

-No hay problema-, con solo pensarlo los clones se deshicieron, luego se mordió el pulgar al mismo tiempo que hacia una secuencia de sellos -Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Convocación)- y coloco su mano en el piso, en una bocanada de humo apareció un sapo rojo de seis pies de alto.

Iruka asintió, -Yo sabia que Yondaime puede convocar ranas, sin embargo, para convocar necesitas firmar un contrato, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

Naruto sonrío -Oh, el abuelo me hizo firmar ese contrato-.

-¿Abuelo?-.

-Jiraiya es como un padre para mi, y también es mi sensei cada que viene a Konoha-.

-¿haz tenido al gran Jiraiya como instructor? ¿Haz tenido a uno de los Sanin de sensei?-.

-Bueno, no se si realmente se le pueda llamar sensei, el solo me enseña algunas cosas, luego se va a investigar cosas a alguna parte, Tsunade es peor, ella solo viene esporádicamente y cada vez solo me enseña jutsus médicos-.

Iruka y Mizuki lo miraron incrédulos y el primero dijo -Supongo que Orochimaru también te visita-.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto inocentemente.

-No importa, pero Naruto todo lo que haz hecho es muy impresionante, ahora volvamos a las aulas-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El y Hinata habían encontrado una mesa vacía en la cafetería para sentarse a comer.

-¿Qué tienes para almorzar Naruto-kun?-.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa feliz -Oh, mi mama me hizo su ramen especial, desearía comerlo mas a menudo, pero ella dice que no es saludable para mi crecimiento-.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, si solo comes ramen probablemente no seas mas alto que yo- dijo Hinata tratando de destacar lo positivo.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo Naruto-kun?-.

El rubio vio a Ino de pie junto con el con una bandeja de alimento -¡Oh, seguro Ino!-.

Sonriendo ella tomo asiento frente a el, Ino frunció el seño a Hinata por estar sentado junto a el, -Oh, Hinata-chan, ¿Haras algo mas tarde después de clases?-.

-Uhm… no, ¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno Hinata-chan pensé que te gustaría ir de compras conmigo, para conseguirnos ropas que muestren nuestros atributos femeninos, así podrías dejar de usar esa chaqueta beige, creo que la usas para ocultar la vergüenza de tu cuerpo-.

Hinata sentía de nuevo sus ánimos por el suelo -Uhm...no- dijo tímidamente.

-Me refiero a que no hay de que avergonzarse, algunas niñas son feas por naturaleza-.

Naruto la vio mal -Ino tenemos solo ocho años de edad-.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun- dijo Ino mientras agarraba el brazo del rubio, -Ohh, eres tan musculoso, seguro haz de ser fuerte-.

-Pues hago ejercicio regularmente-.

-¿Me puedes dar algunos consejos para ejercitarme?, me encantaría ver que haces- dijo Ino.

Naruto sonrío -Muy bien, ¿Qué haces el sábado?-.

Ella dijo segura -Nada, nada en absoluto Naruto-kun-.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo y con mi mama?-.

Ino sonrío un poco mientras pensaba "-No se trata de una cita, pero puedo impresionarlo a el y a su mama con mi capacidad y después podríamos tener una cita mas adelante-", y contestando dice -Eso suena muy divertido Naruto-kun, yo estaré encanta de unirme a ustedes-.

-Uhm, Ino… tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo… de nuevo- hablo Hinata -Los entrenamientos pueden llegar a ser muy cansados-.

Ino dio una sonrisa de incredulidad -¿Haz entrenado con el?-.

Hinata asintió -Yo no puedo aguantar todo el entrenamiento, pero hago la mitad de el-.

-Bueno, yo estoy segura de que si tú puedes hacer la mitad de ellos entonces yo seré capaz de hacer la mayoría de ellos-.

-Hey Hinata-chan, ven también el sábado, así podemos entrenar todos juntos- dijo Naruto.

Hinata vio a Ino y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al rubio -Me encantaría ir Naruto-kun-.

-¡Genial!, las vere en mi casa a las siete- dijo Naruto.

-¿de la mañana?- dijo Ino angustiada-.

Naruto asintió -asegúrate de desayunar mucho, necesitaras energía porque no pararemos hasta el medio día-.

-¿El entrenamiento dura cinco horas?- dijo Ino con el rostro pálido.

-Oh no Ino-, dijo Naruto -El entrenamiento dura diez horas, cinco horas es lo que Hinata-chan puede descansar, ¿tienes algún problema?-.

Ino mostró una sonrisa incomoda.

-Naruto, ¿te importa si nos unimos a almorzar contigo?-, el rubio vio a otras tres niñas sonriéndole a el con bandejas de alimentos.

El asintió y les contesto con una sonrisa invitándolas, el podría conocer a mas gente, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué Hinata parecía muy preocupada?

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Recuerden que este fanfic no es _mío_, es una _traducción_, el autor original es **lord of the land of fire**, su link se encuentra en mis favoritos.

Agradezco todos sus comentarios y tambien la gran cantidad de alertas, favoritos y demas que me han llegado, realmente me emociona.


	5. Asesoramiento y una pregunta

**Capitulo 5: Asesoramiento y una pregunta**

-¿Mama, no tendrías problemas si invito a alguien a la casa?- pregunto Naruto a su madre cuando se dirigían a su hogar.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, quiero que hagas amigos, si quieres invitarlos a casa solo házmelo saber- ella se detuvo para recoger una piedrecitas -Invitar a tus amigos a casa esta bien-, arrojando las piedras a un árbol por el que estaban pasando.

-Ow-.

-Ow-.

Dos niñas de ocho años de edad bajaron rápidamente del árbol y querían abandonar la calle pero Kushina las detuvo -¿Por qué nos siguen?-.

Dellona sufrió de pánico -Por favor no me mates-.

Kushina cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza -No voy a lastimarte, pero no nos aceches, si quieres verlo después de la escuela te invitamos, pero si no, no nos sigas-.

-No estoy acechando a Naruto-kun, solo quería ver a donde iba- respondió Dellona.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?-.

-Uhm, no- dijo Dellona débilmente.

-Entonces eso que estas haciendo es acoso, ahora vete- las dos niñas no tuvieron tiempo de huir, Kushina regreso al lado de su hijo -Dime algo Naruto-kun, ¿Cuántas niñas se sentaron contigo en el almuerzo?-.

-Sin contar a Hinata, siete-.

-Bueno entonces es oficial- dijo Kushina seriamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tienes un club de fans-, ella saco un kunai y lo arrojo a un bote de basura, lo que causo que el bote se derribara y el se regara la basura en el piso, una niña de ocho años se había escondido detrás de el contenedor de basura.

-Eek- grito la niña con terror.

-Vete a casa y no sigas a mi hijo de nuevo-, la niña huyo despavorida, la pelirroja dio a su hijo una mirada entre divertida y molesta a la vez, -A ellas les palpita el corazón por mi hijo-.

-Esta bien mama, mañana les diré que dejen de molestarme-.

Kushina, Kurenai e incluso Hinata lo miraron pensando que era un idiota. -Uhm, Naruto-kun realmente creo eso no va a servir- dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque Naruto-kun tu no eres como ellos, tu eres un ideal a alcanzar- dijo Kushina mientras agarraba otra pequeña piedra.

-¿Huh?-.

Kushina lanzo la roca a otro árbol, una chica con un vestido amarillo cayo del árbol -No vuelvas a acecharnos-, la niña salio corriendo por su vida, -Ahora como decir, a excepción de Hinata, hay alguna niña que realmente lo conozca, es decir, que no solo sepa tu nombre, ambición y el hecho de que eres realmente poderoso-.

-Creo que ninguna- respondió.

-Sin embargo están dispuestas a enfrentar una MUERTE TERRIBLE Y DOLOROSA- dijo ella, gritando la ultima parte y se detuvo -Cada chica que nos ha estado siguiendo a mi y a mi hijo tienen hasta que cuente hasta cinco para salir de aquí antes de salir saque mi espada y empiece a cortar cabezas, Cinco-, inmediatamente seis niñas salieron de su escondiente y huyeron gritando por su vida, ella miro a su hijo -Ninguna de esas niñas piensa realmente en ti, por lo tanto diles que no estas interesado en ellas, tu eres un ideal para ellas ahora-.

-¿Un ideal?-.

Kushina asintió, -Te ven como si fueras inalcanzable y perfecto, para ellas tu eres como un sueño, ellas saben que están condenadas al fracaso, pero todavía quieren intentar tener algo que resulta inalcanzable, es decir ellas te ven como la perfección en un novio, ellas quieren acercarse a ti porque les atrae que estés cerca de la perfección que ellas están buscando, es como si fueras el príncipe de un cuento de hadas-.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer mama?-.

Kushina lo vio mal -Bueno, yo podría quemarles las manos, pero creo que se debe manejar de otra forma- ella suspiro -Lamentablemente ahora que tu club de fans se ha formado solo te quedan dos opciones, una opción es causar la ruina de tu reputación, podrías ser grosero cada que te hablen, ser desagradable, hacer un montón de travesuras y reemplazar tus ropas por un overol de color naranja brillante-.

Naruto la miro con horror -Mama ni siquiera hables en broma acerca de eso-.

Kushina sonrío -Bueno, eso te deja con la segunda opción, consíguete una novia-.

"-¿Qué?-" fue lo que Hinata pensó.

-¿Qué?- grito Naruto, -Mama yo pensé que era para que las niñas dejaran de molestarme-.

Kushina asintió -Ese es el objetivo Naruto-kun-.

-¿Cómo es que tener una novia puede ayudarme a que las niñas dejen de molestarme?-.

-Simple, una novia causara inmediatamente que todas las niñas se alejen de ti, incluso si eres inalcanzable, las niñas solo persiguen a los solteros, si tienes una novia las niñas se alejaran de ti como la peste-.

Naruto la vio mal -No se mama, quiero decir, ¿Qué tipo de niña escogería para que fuera mi novia?-.

Kushina arqueo una de sus cejas -Bueno hijo, debes sentirte cómodo al pasar tiempo con ella, cuando estén solos, incluso cuando caminan de la mano-.

Naruto no sabia que decir -Eso es muy difícil mama, no me siento cómodo con cualquiera de ellas, la única persona con la que me siento cómodo y feliz es junto a Hinata-chan-.

Kushina lo miro un poco para ver si el lo entendía, pero parecía que no lo conseguiría, por lo que volvió a preguntar -¿Quién?-.

-Hinata-chan-.

Ella puso una mano en su oído para tratar de escuchar mejor -¿Quién?-.

El la vio mal -Me siento bien cuando estoy en compañía de Hinata-chan- y entonces la luz alumbro sus pensamientos -¡Oh! Yo podría decirle a Hinata-chan que fuera mi novia-.

Kushina sonrío -Esa es una maravillosa idea, ¿Por qué no le preguntas ahora ya que estamos en confianza?-.

Naruto la vio mal -No creo que funcione-.

-Uhm, ¿Por qué no Na…Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata.

El la miro con sorpresa -Vamos Hinata-chan, ¿podrías verme como tu novio?-.

Hinata miro a otro lado y no se molesto en responder.

Kushina suspiro y no dijo nada "-No voy a forzar las cosas, ambos son muy jóvenes, todo a su tiempo-" pensó, -Bueno Naruto-kun creo que tendrás que quedarte como estas en estos momentos-.

-Genial- dijo despectivamente, el comenzó a mirar alrededor para ver si no había mas niñas detrás de el.

Kushina recogió otra piedra -Bueno, espero que esto te sirva para convertirte en Hokage y relacionarte con los aldeanos, ellos nunca conococieron a tu padre, pero lo idealizaban-, ella tiro la piedra al techo de una casa.

-Oww-.

"-Aunque los aldeanos nunca lo acecharon-" pensó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En lo último del trayecto a la mansión Namikaze Kushina ahuyento a dos niñas más.

-Naruto-kun, entra, voy a estar contigo en un momento-, Naruto asintió y se despidió de Kurenai y de Hinata, una vez que el desapareció en la finca la pelirroja vio a la niña que la acompañaba -Hinata-chan me gustaría hablar un momento contigo-.

Kurenai miro a Kushina -¿quiere que les de algo de privacidad?-.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza, -No me importa que también lo escuches Kurenai-, mientras le sonreía a Hinata, -Esta es una platica entre mujeres-.

-¿Qué es Kushina-sama?- pregunto Hinata.

Kushina puso suavemente una mano en cada hombro de la niña -Hinata-chan no renuncies a el-.

Ella se sorprendió -¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Ahora tal vez no, pero todavía son muy jóvenes Hinata-chan, las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo, pero lo mas importante es que hoy no era el momento decisivo, así que no te preocupes demasiado-.

-¿Momento decisivo?-.

Kushina sonrío amablemente -En todas nuestras vidas Hinata-chan hay un cierto numero de momentos decisivos, se trata de cosas que formaran nuestro camino en la vida, son momentos en los cuales puede cambiar tu vida, ¿te gustaría saber cual fue el mas importante en mi vida?-, Hinata asintió con impaciencia, -Bueno, no es demasiado sorprendente, se trata de el momento en que me decidí por el amor de mi vida, ¿quieres saber como empezó la relación entre Minato y yo, y como nos hicimos pareja?-.

-Oh si, por favor-.

-Bueno eso sucedió en el País del Remolino, el estaba al mando de una pequeña fuerza de shinobis de la Konoha, ellos estaban allí para ayudarnos a acabar con algunos malditos shinobis de Iwa (Roca) que estaban en nuestro territorio, trabaje estrechamente con el y desde el principio el me con el- ella se detuvo para respirar y recordar mejor -Y después de un mes, los shinobis de Iwa habían sido derrotados y Minato tenia que regresar a casa, después de nuestra despedida supe que era uno de esos momentos decisivos en mi vida, el no era Hokage en ese tiempo, pero el era conocido como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, era una leyenda shinobi, el hombre con los ojos mas lindos que haya visto, sabia que muy probablemente nunca mas lo vería, mi corazón se entristeció, se trataba un momento en decisivo en el cual tenia que seguir a mi corazón-.

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Hinata con emoción.

-Lo agarre y le di el beso mas apasionado de toda mi vida-.

Hinata se sorprendió -De verdad-.

Kushina se río, -Oh si que lo hice, y deberías haber visto su mirada de incredulidad, pero a raíz de eso Hinata-chan sucedieron muchas cosas, nuestro amor creció, nuestro matrimonio y el nacimiento de mi hijo comenzó a partir de la decisión de seguir a mi corazón, tome la oportunidad y gracias a eso sucedió todo, ¿Entiendes que quiero decirte Hinata-chan?, cuando llegue el momento decisivo en tu vida debes escuchar a tu corazón y seguir lo que el te dice, no importa que tan aterrador sea-.

Hinata comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices -¿Qué... que pasa si yo... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para… para seguir a mi corazón?-.

Kushina se detuvo un momento para pensar su respuesta -Entonces no lo mereces-.

Hinata se sorprendió mientras ponía una cara de incredulidad -¿Qué?-.

Kushina se arrodillo mientras mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata, -Mira Hinata-chan, tu eres una dulce niña muy querida para mi, estoy muy encariñada contigo, te veo como si fueras mi hija, no me cabe la menor duda de que te convertirás en una buena mujer y en una excelente esposa. Pero Naruto-kun no es una persona común, el esta destinado a ser una persona extraordinaria al igual que su padre, y para ese tipo de hombres una mujer normal no puede aspirar. Hasta ahora su vida ha sido difícil y todavía se va a poner mas difícil, hay cosas que no sabes de el, cosas terribles, dentro de el hay un potencial ilimitado, no solo para la grandeza, también para la tragedia, desde su nacimiento hasta que su vida termine será una lucha constante contra muchos enemigos. Creo que el triunfara en contra de todas las probabilidades, porque tiene el valor de su padre y tiene una rara fuerza para conseguir lo que quiere a cualquier costo-, ella vio la tristeza en Hinata con cada palabra que decía, la niña sabia que todo eso era de vital importancia, Kushina con sus ojos verdes vio los aperlados de Hinata -Cuando hice los votos de matrimonio, me prometí a mi misma darlo todo por el, mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, y el me ofreció todo lo que el era. Para estar con un hombre destinado a la grandeza lo normal no es suficiente, ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo Hinata-chan? ¿Puedes dar todo de ti para comprometerte a estar con el? ¿Puedes ofrecer tu vida, tu corazón y tu alma para estar al lado de el? Porque si no puedes darle todo lo que tu eres, entonces no mereces estar a su lado-.

Hinata estaba confundida y aturdida -Kushina yo… yo…-.

-Shhh-. Kushina puso un dedo en los labios de Hinata para callarla, -No me tienes que responder en este momento, en realidad no me tienes que responder, pero Hinata-chan, probablemente en algunos años, a partir de este momento, llegara un momento en el que tendrás que responder- ella se inclino hacia delante depositando un beso en la frente de la niña, -Buenas noches Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana-, y con eso se dispuso a entrar a la Mansión Namikaze.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Holas, les traigo otro capitulo, y es increible la cantidad de mensajes de alerta, y favoritos, de verdad me hacen querere seguir traduciendo mas seguido, pero lamentablemente si lo hago XD no tendre tiempo para hacer las cosas de la Universidad.

En cuanto a la continuacion de mis otros fics les digo que no se desesperen, continuare mis fics pero posiblemente hasta vacaciones de diciembre, el fic de _La Apuesta_ recibira una reedicion total desde el inicio, mientras tanto el fic _Mi Camino del Ninja_ debo pensar como continuar la historia, pero no desesperen, **NO** abandonare mis fics.


	6. Reunion Sorpresa

**Capitulo 6: Reunión Sorpresa**

Las tres primeras semanas en la Academia Shinobi habían ido de maravilla, Naruto no había encontrado nada demasiado difícil, ya sea de parte de Iruka o de Mizuki, el sobresalía en todos los temas con relativa facilidad, la verdad es que no había nada que la enseñanza de su madre no haya cubierto además de que esta iba mas allá. Su mama le había dado un curso acelerado de cómo entender y ser educado con las niñas sin alentarlas demasiado, después de eso el acoso había parado un par de días mas tarde, ya que la pelirroja había usado su espada y las amenazas para mantener al club de fans alejadas, Ino mantuvo el coqueteo con Naruto de varias formas, pero siempre este ultimo estaba al lado de Hinata, la pequeña había comenzado a entrenar mas con el rubio y su mama, la Hyuuga era su mejor amiga en todo sentido, pero el comenzó a hacer otro amigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jaquemate- dice el perezoso niño.

Naruto se encontraba rígido estudiando el tablero por un momento -Me haz sorprendió Shikamaru, ¿quieres jugar otra vez?-.

El pelinegro asintió -Sabes Naruto, debo darte crédito, eres el único aparte de mi papa que puede mantenerme a raya, aparte de que eres el único que todavía no me ha golpeado-, mientras comenzaba a acomodar el tablero de nuevo.

Naruto se encogió -Me gusta jugar contigo, es un reto además de que es un juego que me ayuda a desarrollar mi pensamiento en estrategias-, con recelo continuo -Sabes, creo que eres mas inteligente de lo que aparentas, pero ¿Por qué no intentas trabajar un poco mas duro?, es decir, estas en el ultimo lugar de la clase-.

Shikamaru le envío una mirada desinteresada -¿Y que?-.

Naruto lo vio mal -Es decir, que no quieres ser tan bueno como sea posible, ¿No quieres ser grande?-.

-Eso es muy problemático, yo solo quiero ser de la mediana, ¿Por qué quieres sobresalir en todo?-.

-Porque quiero ser el mayor Hokage que Konoha haya visto- dijo con emoción.

Shikamaru sonrío -¿Mayor? ¿No es suficiente para ti ser Hokage?-.

-No- dijo Naruto seriamente -Mi padre fue un héroe que salvo a la aldea de Kyuubi, dio su vida para salvar a Konoha, quiero ser como el y tal vez mejor, me encanta Konoha y las personas que viven en ella, quiero protegerlos y mantenerlos seguros, y quiero ser mejor que cualquiera que haya llegado a ese puesto-.

-Eso no te dejaría suficiente tiempo para ver las nubes o jugar shogi- señalo el Nara.

-No, pero si puedo mantener a Konoha a salvo, con mucho gusto are ese sacrificio-.

Shikamaru sonrío -Hablas como un verdadero Hokage-.

-¿Quieren algunas galletas niños?- dijo Kushina entrando en la sala con una bandeja.

-Gracias mama- dijo Naruto.

-Gracias-.

Kushina sonrío a los dos niños, esa era la primera vez que su hijo había traído a un amigo varón, ella recordó la primera vez que trajo a una niña a la casa.

Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

-¿Diez millas?- Ino palideció.

Naruto le sonrío -Eso es para calentar, una vez que hayas terminado y tu cuerpo este caliente y suelto, empezaremos la carrera de obstáculos-.

-¿Carrera de obstáculos?-.

-Ven, te mostrare- el llevo al otro lado de la mansión para mostrarle el lugar de trayecto. -Ino, correrás a través de la fosa de barro, nadaras en el estanque o usaras chakra para llegar a una torre que esta a 100 pies en el estanque, a continuación volverás por el mismo trayecto-. Ino lo miro incomoda mientras le preguntaba si ella no sabia usar chakra en los pies para la fosa y el estanque, ella no estaba muy ansiosa de hundirse hasta la cintura en lodo. -Todo ese trayecto lo haremos cinco veces, entonces empezaremos el entrenamiento de taijutsu, no te preocupes, por lo que se, mi mama sabe algunos jutsus médicos por si te lastimas cuando pelees con ella-.

Escuchar esas palabras le hizo sentir que su corazón se detenía -¿Que? ¡Espera! ¿Voy a entrenar con tu madre, yo esperaba entrenar contigo?-.

-Bueno, yo estoy segura que no te pasara nada malo- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa -Con esto podré ver de que estas hecha, no te preocupes, yo probablemente no te romperé todos los huesos, así no iras rápidamente al hospital-.

Naruto vio mal a su mama -Yo pensé que las cosas serian mas fáciles para ella-.

Kushina se encogió -Dije que tal vez no le rompería algún hueso-.

-De todos modos, después de eso tenemos una hora para comer el almuerzo, después realizaremos ejercicios básicos para crear fuerza y resistencia, mil abdominales, mil sentadillas, mil lagartijas…-.

Ino lo interrumpió preguntándole si eso era broma, pero ellos le dijeron que no estaban bromeando.

-Luego después de los ejercicios tenemos el entrenamiento con armas, mi mama y yo trabajamos con una espada, pero tú puedes trabajar con los kunai y shuriken, después de eso terminamos corriendo relajadamente cinco millas-.

Ino sonrío forzadamente -¿Y… todo eso es el trabajo ordinario que hacen?-.

Naruto asintió, -En los días que no estoy en la academia, en días de escuela solo hacemos tres horas de entrenamiento-, y con la voz un poco triste -Mi mama me regaña cuando le digo que quiero entrenar mas que eso, pero ¿Ino estas dispuesta a hacer todo el entrenamiento?-.

Ella dijo no muy convencida -Claro-.

-¿Estas lista Hinata-chan?-.

-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun-.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a trabajar duro!- dijo Naruto apasionadamente y todo el grupo comenzó con la practica.

Después de cien metros.

-¡Ow, ay, ay, ay, me duele!- Ino se derrumbo en el suelo agarrando su tobillo.

Naruto rápidamente se coloco de rodillas, al lado de el estaban Kushina y Hinata de pie.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Naruto.

-Perdóname Naruto-kun me siento tan mal, pero creo que me torcí el tobillo- dijo Ino valientemente.

-Oh, eso es malo ¿estas bien?- dijo Naruto con simpatía.

-Oh, que increíble mala suerte- dijo Kushina. -así es, es realmente increíble- dijo Hinata.

-Naruto-kun odio hacer eso, pero creo que no seré capaz de entrenar contigo ¿te importaría llevarme a mi casa?- rogó ella.

-Sabes Ino, mi mama podría curarte- dijo Naruto.

-¡NO! Uh, me refiero a que no quiero causarle problemas, creo que seria mejor que me lleves a mi casa-.

-Bueno Ino-, Naruto fue frenado por su mama cuando esta puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-En realidad Naruto-kun, como adulto es mi responsabilidad para que ella llegue en buenas condiciones a su casa- dijo Kushina.

-Yo realmente preferiría que Naruto-kun me lleve- alego Ino.

-Lo se cariño- Kushina la recogió -Continúen los dos, estaré de vuelta en unos minutos-, ella desapareció del lugar sin que Ino tuviera oportunidad para responder.

Naruto miro a Hinata -Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué te ríes?-.

-No se la razón Naruto-kun-, ella intentaba parar, pero no pudo dejar de reír.

End Flashback-------------------------------------------------

-Escucha Naruto, mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana, aunque es molesto que mis padres me molesten ¿quieres venir?-, el rubio y la pelirroja fueron tomados por sorpresa, -¿Dije algo malo?-.

-Shikamaru- dijo Kushina cuidadosamente -¿Saben tus papas que deseas invitar a Naruto?-.

-Por supuesto- respondió sin preocupación, -Yo no le había pedido a mi mama eso, sin saber que seria problemático, ella mi dijo que puedo invitar a mis amigos-.

Naruto le pregunta a su madre -Mama ¿puedo ir?-.

Kushina asintió y sonrío -Por supuesto hijo-, ella vio a Shikamaru y le dio una sonrisa de felicidad -Shikamaru, gracias por invitar a mi hijo-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Vienes con nosotros mama?- pregunto Naruto.

Kushina sonrío, había acompañado a su hijo y a Hinata a la residencia de los Nara -No Naruto-kun, tu y Hinata pueden ir y pasar un buen rato, voy a estar aquí cuando tu estés listo-, con eso ultimo desapareció del lugar. Ambos niños traían un regalo, mientras se acercaban a la puerta oían el sonido de la música y el elevado tono de risa de los niños, Hinata estaba dispuesta a tocar el timbre cuando noto algo -Naruto-kun te ves preocupado-.

-Estoy bien Hinata-chan, es solo que esta es la primera vez que me invitan a la cada de un amigo, me refiero, todas las veces que me invitaron fue al recinto Hyuuga-.

Hinata sonrío, ella se sentía extraña al saber que los papeles se habían cambiado, ahora ella era la valiente y segura y Naruto era el tímido -He estado en muchas cenas formales y reuniones importantes, toda va a salir bien Naruto-kun, te invitaron y se que tus modales son excelentes-.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo, inmediatamente toco el timbre de la casa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre que parecía una versión mas grande de Shikamaru con algunas cicatrices en el rostro -Gracias por invitarnos a su casa Shikaku-san-, el le había pedido a su madre el nombre de los papas de Shikamaru.

-Si- añadió Hinata, -estamos felices de que nos haya extendido una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo-.

Shikaku les dio una sonrisa -No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, pueden llamarme Shikaku, entren, son bienvenidos-.

Ellos entraron cogidos de la mano, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya estaban allí, las niñas lo habían notado cuando lo vieron entrar con el manto de Hokage, cuando las niñas le sonrieron el apretó la mano de su amiga -Por favor, no me dejes solo Hinata-chan- dijo en un susurro.

Ella sonrío feliz y contesto -Yo… yo no te dejare solo Naruto-kun-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wow- dijo Dellona sorprendida.

-El es tan guapo- dijo otra niña.

-El es tan elegante- suspiro Ino.

-El no es tan bueno- dijo Sakura molesta -Sasuke es mejor bailarín-.

-¿De verdad?- Ino sonrío -¿Cómo lo sabes, yo no lo he visto bailar?-.

-El me dijo que bailaría conmigo más tarde- dijo Sakura a la defensiva.

-Pero la verdad es que no ha bailado- dijo Ino rotundamente.

Sakura se hizo para atrás -Oh si, Ino-cerda, yo no lo he visto bailar contigo, la única que ha bailado con el es Hinata-.

-Lo se- dijo Ino viendo a la pareja mal, ella realmente quería bailar con el rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata nunca había disfrutado tanto en una fiesta, las reuniones oficiales a las que había asistido por ser responsabilidad como heredera del Clan Hyuuga eran siempre aburridas y sin vida, las únicas reuniones que ella había disfrutado eran las fiestas de cumpleaños de Naruto, pero esto superaba sus expectativas, porque nunca había bailado antes, bailar nunca ha sido una parte en esas celebraciones, pero aquí había un espacio limpio en medio del salón y la música estaba sonando muy alto, todas las niñas querían bailar con el, pero el no se sentía cómoda con nadie mas que con ella, por lo que los dos bailaban exclusivamente. Hinata había descubierto que el rubio era un maravilloso bailarín, ella sabia el porque de esto, aviándolo visto muchas veces entrenar con la espada, usarla requería un manejo impecable de los pies, los combates de practica en realidad eran llamados bailes, y el había dominado uno de ellos, el Baile de la Camelia.

Viendo la forma en que el usaba la espada ella podría decir que era hermoso, y ahora el estaba transmitiendo esos movimientos a la pista de baile, ella nunca había bailado con el y justo en ese memento ella podría sentir como la atención se centraba exclusivamente en ella, cuando la canción termino la siguiente era un poco mas lenta, ella se detuvo y miro alrededor, ella observo otras seis parejas de baile cuando la canción se escucho cuatro de esas parejas salieron de la pista, ella pudo observar que en la otra pareja la niña ponía las manos alrededor de la espalada del niño, este ultimo coloco sus manos en las caderas de la niña, Hinata quería tomarse un descanso de los bailes, pero en ese momento Naruto la agarro de las caderas y la acerco a el.

-Ehh- dijo ella antes de que pudiera ser conciente de ello.

Naruto le dio una mirada de sorpresa -¿Hay algo mal Hinata-chan?-.

-N… no Naruto-kun- el la agarro firme como la otra pareja, a ella solo le llevo un momento para poder calmarse al estar tan cerca de el, ella lentamente piso su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, ella se lamento tener su chaqueta beige, pero prefirió cerrar los ojos y relajarse, de esta forma pudo seguir el ritmo de la música, mientras suspiraba -Naruto-kun-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura vio como Ino los miraba -¿hay algo mal Ino-cerda?-.

Ino le dio una desagradable sonrisa -¿No es hora de que vayas a pedirle a Sasuke que baile contigo antes de que te ignore?- mientras pensaba "-Ella no es linda, ella no es de su tipo-".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo mama?- pregunto Naruto sospechosamente.

-¿Hay algo mal Naruto-kun?- contesto inocentemente, mientras se despedía de Hinata para abrir la puerta de la finca Namikaze, la Hyuuga parecía estar en las nubes.

-Creo que sabes algo- le acuso Naruto.

-¿Cómo que?-.

-no lo se-.

Kushina le dio unas palmadas al hombro de su hijo -Naruto-kun realmente ¿tu sospecharías de tu propia madre?-.

El se avergonzó -No, por supuesto que nunca lo haría-.

-Te perdono hijo- mientras entraban en la mansión -Por cierto Naruto, tú y Hinata eran la más hermosa pareja en la pista de baile- dándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mama, tu me estuviste espiando!- acuso Naruto.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo vigilancia-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el dojo, después de una evaluación básica Mizuki sabia que había llegado el momento de enfrentar a sus estudiantes unos contra los otros. La academia fue diseñada también para fomentar la competencia, los estudiantes debían ser alentados a desarrollar su habilidad individual, el trabajo en equipo también era importante y había ejercicios para fomentar este, sin embargo, siempre se estaba en competencia.

-Fórmense por grupos, vamos a hacer una pequeña competencia de niños contra niños y niñas contra niñas, todos lucharan-, anuncio Mizuki -con este ejercicio haremos una jerarquización de los mas fuertes y los mas débiles, quiero que todos ustedes luchen con todas sus fuerzas, tengan en cuenta que algún día tendrán que luchar por su propia vida, quiero que todos ustedes den lo mejor de si mismos- dándoles una sonrisa a todos -con esto en mente no esperen ser heridos deliberadamente, si alguien es herido durante su combate no se culpen de ellos, pero por favor deténganse si su compañero esta en el suelo lastimado o inconciente, si les digo que se alejen inmediatamente ustedes lo harán, además no se asusten si ven sangre-. Con ese ultimo comentario había llamado la atención de todo el grupo, la mayoría parecía un poco incomodo, Mizuki sabia que eso era bueno, la mayoría de ellos hasta ahora solo había luchado en entrenamientos o con compañeros pero nunca habían resultado lastimados "-creo que es hora de que sepan que es el dolor-", algunos de ellos no parecían preocupados por esto, Kiba estaba sonriendo ansioso por luchar, "-Muy bien vamos a ver su desempeño-". -Kiba, Naruto, al frente por favor-, los dos muchachos se dieron la mano y adoptaron posiciones firmes en el tatami, -Adopten posiciones de pelea-.

Kiba había tomado una postura normal de taijutsu. Naruto había puesto un pie un poco más adelante y otro atrás y aun lado, una mano estaba frente a su cara y la otra detrás cerca de su odio.

Kiba le dio un rápido vistazo -¿esa postura es muy rara?-.

-Es la posición inicial del estilo de la grulla- dijo simplemente.

-Comiencen- dijo el Chunin.

Kiba ansioso corrió directamente tratando de dar un fuerte golpe, aunque algo torpe. Naruto esquivo rápido el ataque y golpeo la parte trasera de la cabeza de Kiba, este tropezó hacia delante cayendo inconciente en el tatami, la lucha había terminado en menos de 10 segundos.

-Muy bien Naruto, lo haz hecho impresionante- dijo Mizuku con una alentadora sonrisa, el rubio se froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza un poco avergonzado, a su pensamiento Mizuki-sensei era una buena persona.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las niñas se encontraban en un grupo separado de los chicos, todas ellas vieron cuando Naruto derroto a Kiba y salio triunfante del tatami.

Ino suspiro -El es tan increíble, lo amo tanto-.

-No lo amas Ino- dijo la chica junto a ella.

La rubia rápidamente se dio cuenta de la chica a su lado -¿Qué dijiste Hinata-chan?-.

Hinata calmadamente vio a la chica rubia -Tu no lo amas-, ella extrañamente no estaba tartamudeando -Ni siquiera lo conoces realmente-.

Las demás niñas escucharon esta conversación -Oh, y supongo que tu lo conoces mejor ¿no?- exigió Ino.

-He conocido a Naruto-kun toda mi vida- dijo simplemente -Y no puedo recordar un solo momento en el que yo no lo haya amado-.

Ino escupió venenosamente -Lastima que son solo "amigos"-.

Hinata la vio seriamente -Tal vez eso pueda cambiar-.

Ino la empujo -Es crees, tu no eres de su tipo, me refiero a quien querría estar con alguien que parece un ratón asustado-.

Los ojos de Hinata relampaguearon y dijo con valor -Yo no soy un ratón, soy una kunoichi heredera de uno de los clanes mas fuertes de Konoha, e incluso si soy tímida eso no significa que este "asustada"-.

-Oh si, ¿de verdad crees que terminaran juntos?-.

-No lo se- dijo con honestidad, -No se si pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para merecer a alguien como Naruto-kun, pero he decidido que quiero ser ese alguien al cual Naruto-kun le dará todo su amor, he estado trabajando duramente para convertirme en esa persona y tratare de conseguir ese objetivo, porque para mi Naruto-kun vale la pena todo lo que tenga que hacer, el amor y el valor que tenga que mostrar-.

-Bueno, yo soy demasiado fuerte, de modo que no hay forma en que pueda perder a Naruto-kun frente a ti-.

-Ha, eso solo demuestra que sabes cuando se trata de conseguir a alguien que se "desea", siempre será competencia, pero yo tengo todas las intenciones de ganar-. Hinata la vio mal -¿Es que Naruto-kun significa para ti un premio de concurso, eres realmente tan superficial?-.

-¿Qué dijiste, pequeña ratón?- amenazo Ino con el puño.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Mizuki acercando a ellas.

-Mizuki-sensei quiero luchar ahora mismo-.

Mizuki se sorprendió, por lo general los niños resolvían sus rencores con luchas, además el había planeado terminar con lo chicos primero, pero si Ino estaba firme a hacerlo, porque no -¿tienes alguna objeción Hinata?-.

Ella sacudió la cabeza -No, Mizuki-sensei-.

El se encogió -Muy bien, vayan al tatami y adopten posiciones-, la Hyuuga dio un paso y por un momento intento detenerse, pero ella llego a una decisión, se quito su chaqueta y la dejo en el piso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los muchachos estaban viendo como Ino y Hinata se ponían en el tatami, esta fue la primera vez que ellos vieron a la Hyuuga sin su chaqueta, Naruto no la había visto así ya que desde hace medio año la comenzó a usar.

-Hey- grito Kiba -Ella tiene unas…-, casi inmediatamente Kiba fue silenciado cuando sintió una presión en la garganta a la vez que era traído hacia al frente hasta estar cara a cara con un muy enojado Naruto.

-¿Qué ibas a decir chico perro?- dio Naruto.

Kiba trago saliva y dijo en un gemido -Nada-.

Naruto lo soltó mientras veía a su amiga y pensaba "-Wow, Hinata-chan tienes el cuerpo realmente… -".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ver alredor Ino dijo -Naruto nos esta viendo-.

-Lo se-.

-Asumir postura de combate- ordeno Mizuki.

Ino asumió la tradicional postura Goken.

-Byakugan- dijo Hinata activando su barrera de sangre, en ese momento las venas cerca de sus ojos se resaltaron dándole un aspecto terrible y asumió la postura Jyuken.

Ino de repente sudo frío -Mizuki-sensei ¿eso se permite?-.

-¿Hay un problema Ino? Yo dije que todos ustedes lucharan dando lo mejor de si, el Jyuken es el estilo de lucha de los Hyuuga- respondió.

-Pero yo no sabia que ella podía usarlo- Ino se sentía preocupada, ya había escuchado de que el Jyuken es uno de los estilos mas fuertes de pelea de Konoha. Pero ella sabia que había una diferencia entre haberlo oído y ser victima de el.

Mizuki la vio mal -La sorpresas y falsas suposiciones son parte de la vida shinobis, considera esto como una lección valiosa para el futuro-.

-Tal vez debas lastimarte el tobillo- dijo Hinata dulcemente. Ino la vio mal.

-Woo, patéale el culo Hinata-chan- grito Naruto.

Hinata sonrío felizmente mientras pensaba "-Mírame Naruto-kun-".

-Muy bien- Mizuki dijo -Comiencen-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ella lo consiguió- dijo Ino mientras salía del tatami con un paño ensangrentado en la nariz.

Hinata dijo -Discúlpame Ino, no tenia intenciones de romperte la nariz-, Ino claramente no sabia que decir.

Mizuki sacudió la cabeza -Hinata no tienes que pedirle disculpas por nada, el derramamiento de sangre es inevitable cuando hay conflicto- mientras miraba a los demás niños y niñas, -Acostúmbrense a ver esto, si ustedes se convierten en shinobis y kunoichis ustedes verán sangre muy a menudo, Ino ve al medico de la academia, no harás mas por el resto del día-.

Cerca de veinte minutos después llego un Chunin instructor y hablo tranquilamente con Mizuki, -Naruto, el Director de la Academia desea hablar contigo, por favor sigue a Larme-.

Naruto asintió -Si Mizuki-sensei-.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Chunin guío a Naruto fuera del dojo y por unas escaleras, el rubio noto algo extraño por lo que pregunto -Disculpe, Larme-sensei, pero ¿este no es el camino hacia la dirección de la academia?-.

Larme le dio una dura mirada a Naruto, -El Director desea hablar contigo en otro lugar-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio curiosamente.

-No lo se, yo simplemente estoy siguiendo ordenes- a Naruto no le gusto el tono con lo que dijo esas palabras, pero, no obstante lo siguió, ellos subieron al tercer piso, donde a los estudiantes de cuarto año se les instruía, a medida que observo que las aulas parecían estar vacías le dio mala espina, aunque sabia que todos estaban en entrenamiento físico.

Larme llego a una habitación, el Chunin le dijo que entrara en la habitación 315, -El Director te esta esperando dentro-, pero Naruto se quedo donde estaba -¿Qué estas esperando, entra?-.

Naruto tenia la mano en su cinturón, con su dedo activo el radio comunicador, el micrófono estaba en su cuello, de esa forma este podía mandar mensajes siempre y cuando el comunicador estuviese activo -Perdón, pero, ¿Por qué estamos en el tercer piso frente a la habitación 315?- pregunto.

Larme lo vio mal -Ya te he dicho que el Director quiere hablar contigo-.

-Si, pero no me dices el porque-.

-No seas tan insolente, entra, no hagas esperar al Director-.

-No lo se, no te importaría pedirle a que saliera a hablar aquí afuera-.

-No seas ridículo, ahora entra, o estarás en un montón de problemas-.

Naruto vio al hombre a los ojos, vio el miedo y el pánico en ellos, el sudor en el rostro del hombre, sus ojos veían nerviosamente a la puerta.

-Tu estas mintiendo- dijo Naruto tranquilamente, en ese mismo instante con su espada desvío el kunai que Larme le lanzo, la puerta 315 se abrió de golpe dejando ver a cuatro hombres con cuchillos.

Larme se lanzo hacia delante con un kunai en cada mano, Naruto ya estaba preparado para efectuar el Baile de la Camelia, y aprovechándose de su altura asesto una estocada mortal al Chunin, hiriéndole de gravedad.

Larme grito de dolor mientras Naruto extraía su espada del estomago del shinobis, el Chunin murió instantes después, su sangre estaba extendiéndose por el lugar, los cuatro hombres que habían salido de la habitación estaban sorprendidos de ver ese espectáculo, mientras su objetivo estaba allí de pie con una espada ensangrentada y viéndolos con una calma aterradora.

-¿Ya se rindieron?- dijo alegremente "-Es un poco tarde para hacerlo-" pensó. Los hombres estaban claramente asustados y no estaban seguros de lo que deberían hacer, pero se lanzaron al ataque, el espero pacientemente como un lobo a la espera de cazar conejos, tomo la espada y asesto golpes de gracia.

-Estas allá mama- dijo reactivando el comunicador.

-Naruto, ¿Estas bien?- dijo su madre demostrando pánico en la voz.

-Estoy bien mama- le aseguro.

-¿todavía estas cerca de la habitación 315?-.

-Si mama-.

-Quédate allí, estaré contigo en solo un minuto-.

-Ok mama-, apagando el radio, ahora el podía sentir como su corazón se tranquilizaba, el estaba viendo los cuerpos de los cinco hombres que habían intentado asesinarlo, el saco un trapo mientras limpiaba su espada y se preguntaba porque le odiaban tanto.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Holas de nuevo, les agradezco a todos aquellos que me dan su apoyo, asi como tambien a todas las alertas, favoritos y demas que estoy recibiendo sobre este fic, lamentablemente este no es mi fic, es una version traducida, el autor original es **lord of the land of fire** (el link a su pagina se encuentra en mi perfil y favoritos). Aun asi agradezco sus comentarios.

Bueno a parte de eso estoy buscando mas fics a traducir, y verdaderamente he encontrado un gran numero de fics con gran calidad, y algo de lemeon jejejeje, asi que problablemente despues de que acabe de traducir un fic continue con esos, claro, tengo que conseguir el permiso, en fin, nos vemos en otro capitulo y sigan leyendo. Sayonara...


	7. Itachi

**Capitulo 7: Itachi**

-NARUTO- grito Kushina antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo.

El vio a su mama diciendo intranquilo -Hola mama-, alrededor de el estaban cinco hombres esparcidos por el suelo, su sangre seguia fluyendo fuera de sus cuerpos y todavía seguia creciendo la mancha de sangre.

Ella corrió hasta su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo -¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaron?-.

El sacudió lentamente la cabeza -Estoy bien mama, ellos no lograron tocarme-, después de unos momentos lo solto y observo detenidamente toda la escena.

Ella lo entendió, cuidadosamente agarro a su hijo para que la mirara -Naruto, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, si no lo hubieras hecho estos hombres te hubieran asesinado. No tienes porque sentirte avergonzado o culpable- dijo suavemente.

El asintió -Lo se mama, lo hice como en el entrenamiento, yo sabia, pero ahora…- se detuvo por la vergüenza.

-Te entiendo Naruto-kun, ser un shinobis es una cosa sumamente difícil y ser obligado a matar tan joven es mas difícil aun, en muchos sentidos he deseado que tu vida sea diferente, sin embargo, para ti Naruto-kun no hay eleccion, haz escogido el camino del shinobis, ¿Qué te dijo tu sensei en la primera clase?-.

El la miro de nuevo, ella no se sorprendio al encontrar lagrimas en aquellos ojos zafiro, -Iruka-sensei dice que el camino del shinobis es el camino de la gloria y la muerte, que siempre tenemos que estar dispuestos a matar o morir para proteger la aldea, eso es lo que significa ser un shinobi-, el suspiro, -Es lo mismo que tu y nii-san me han dicho, lo entiendo y se que es justo…-.

-La realidad nunca es como te imaginas que era- dijo simplemente, ella suavemente le quito algunas lagrimas y le sonrio con orgullos -Tomar la vida de una persona "nunca" se debe hacer sin una causa, cuando matamos debemos hacerlo en legitima defensa o al servicio de nuestro pueblo, eso es lo que nos diferencia de los asesinos o bandidos, si tu tomas una vida en nombre de estas dos circunstancias no cabe duda que tus acciones fueron las correctas-.

-¿Es fácil?- le pregunto.

Ella asintió -No, con el tiempo aprenderás a matar y no sentir-.

El se estremeció con esa revelación -Eso suena horrible-.

Ella asintió lentamente -En cierto modo lo es, pero Naruto-kun ¿quieres sentir eso cada vez que te ves obligado a matar? ¿lo podrías soportar? Kakashi y yo hemos matado a muchas personas en nuestra vida, pero creo que tenemos un buen corazón, pero podemos hacer que nuestro corazón no sienta para no sentirnos mal-.

El dijo con pesadumbre -No sienten ustedes-.

Kushina asintió -Tuvimos que aprender a no sentir en aquellos tiempo, era la unica manera de permanecer cuerdos-.

-Mama, eso suena inhumano-.

-En cierto modo lo es, pero si tu eres un shinobis no siempre puedes permitirte el lujo de ser un humano- ella le abrazo de nuevo y le dio un dulce beso -No me malinterpretes, no me refiero a que formes una coraza alrededor de tu corazón, es normal sentir el amor, reír, llorar cuando tu corazón te lo pide, sin embargo,, debes aprender a ser shinobis cuando es necesario-.

Naruto asimilo todo en silencio y asintió lentamente -Creo que lo entiendo-.

-Bien- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo fuera de aquel lugar hacia otro lado, lejos de aquel espectáculo macabro, mientras que su ceño se fruncía -Vamos a buscar a tu sensei, que se supone tenia que estar cuidándote-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kushina había alegado que su hijo habia sido conducido a una trampa por su sensei, ella habia pedido que Mizuki fuera despedido por incompetencia por permitir que casi asesinaran a su hijo, sin embargo, Naruto lo defendio señalando que Mizuki habia actuado de acuerdo a la petición razonable de un compañero. Kushina exigio que se le permitiera permanecer en las horas de clase con el, el Hokage le explico que no podia permitirle tal accion extrema por algo asi. En ultima insancia Kushina penso mucho la posibilidad de presentar el examen de graduación y dar inicio a la carrera shinobis de su hijo, pero a ella no le gusto la idea. No solo porque ya no le permitiria construir mas amistades, sino porque ella queria demorar que el se conviritiera en shinobis, el peligro en Konoha era menos, ella sabia que este aumentaria cuando el se fuera a paises extranjeros. Ella queria que el fuera lo mas fuerte y listo posible antes de que ese dia llegara, asi que al final Naruto se quedo en su clase, el Hokage estuvo de acuerdo en mantener un escuadron ANBU cerca de la academia cada vez que el estuviera alli.

Kushina no era la unica molesta, algunos padres estaban molestos por aquel ataque, la mayoria de los padres tambien fueron a quejarse, y sorprendentemente culparon a Naruto de ser la causa, la mayoria de estos presentaron una petición al Hokage para que Naruto fuera expulsado de la clase, el Hokage se nego a castigar a Naruto por ser atacado. Los padres exigieron que sus hijos fueran colocados en otras clases, esta demanda tambien fue negada, ya que no habia cupos disponibles hasta el proximo año, El Hokage les sugirió que podrian sacar a sus hijos de la academia y se les permitiria entrar en el proximo curso, un par de padres lo hicieron, otros no, ya que esta accion significaria desperdiciar un año completo en la eduacion de sus hijos como shinobis.

Para los compañeros de clase de Naruto, el hecho de que este habiera matado a un Chunin reiteraba su posición como el mejor de la clase, o como a Kiba le gustaba decir "el lider", los unicos que no estaban dispuestos a creer en esto fueron Sasuke y Sakura. El semestre continuo con normalidad y con esto quedo claro la jerarquia en los combates, Naruto nunca perdio, Sasuke tampoco, pero este perdio contra Naruto, Hinata era claramente una poderosa kunoichi, era rapida y abrumadora como un Hyuuga deberia ser. Nunca ha podido derrotar a Naruto, pero ella estuvo cerca de derrotar a Sasuke, los tres se consolidaron como los tres primeros lugares de la clase.

En cuanto a las habilidades de Naruto, con la evidente excepcion de Sakura, todavía era acosado. Ino estaba muy deseosa de acercarse a el, aunque nunca mas se ofrecio a entrenar con el, intentando otras formas de pasar tiempo con el fuera de clase, pero Naruto se alejo un poco, Hinata estaba al lado de el todo el tiempo que podia y siguió mejorando su jyuken, Naruto hizo otros dos amigos varones, Kiba se acerco a el porque lo reconocia como el "lider de la manada" ya que admiraba su fuerza y liderazgo, Choji se acerco en parte gracias a Shikamaru. El rubio fue invitado al cumpleaños de Kiba, el lo entontro bastante divertido ya que tenia que jugar con los perros Inuzuka, aun que el hacia el bien era conciente de que no todos lo querian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola hermanito- dijo como saludo el.

-Nii-san- sonrió Sasuke -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-.

-Mis funciones para este día acabaron, por lo que decidi pasar a recogerte-.

-Genial, ¿podemos entrenar?- dijo Sasuke, ya que no tenia oportunidad de entrenar con el, un estudiante con una capa llamo la atención de Itachi, como era su costumbre varias personas le miraron fríamente, pero el rubio les devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Itachi se sorprendió de esa acción, asimismo este no tuvo dificultad para saber la identidad de ese estudiante -¿el es Namikaze Naruto?-.

­-Si- escupió Sasuke con veneno en la voz.

Itachi se sorprendió -¿el no te agrada?-.

-es una persona muy pedante, siempre intenta llamar la atención-.

-¿en serio? Hatake Kakashi habla muy bien de el y lo alaba muy bien-.

Sasuke le vio mal -Todo el mundo dice lo mismo, Iruka, Mizuki y todos en la clase, el no es realmente bueno-.

Itachi lo vio -El parece causar en ti raras pasiones, dime ¿es verdad que el ha dominado el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y el Kuchiyose no Jutsu?-.

-Si- respondió Sasuke el recordaba como lo había demostrado desde el primer dia de clases -¿podemos dejar de hablar de el?-.

-Espera un momento-.

-¿Nii-san a donde vas?-.

-Creo que me gustaria hablar con el- respondió Itachi, Sasuke solo pudo ver como su venerado hermano mayor pretendía hablar con el intento de Hokage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Disculpe- dijo amable.

Las cuatro personas se encontraban saliendo de la academia, Kushina se detuvo, el shinobis frente a ella se le hacia vagamente familiar -Eres Uchiha Itachi- dijo la pelirroja cuidadosamente. Ella no tenia una agradable opinión de los Uchiha, Naruto también sentía apatía por ellos debido a Sasuke, aunque se negó a hablar de ello, Kushina nunca le ha perdonado a Fugaku que haya pedido la muerte de su hijo -Creo haberte visto en la Torre Hokage alguna vez-.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, -Nadie podría olvidar a la famosa Namikaze Kushina-, ambos se veían con cautela y con respeto, ellos tenían mucho en común, ambos eran poderosos y se enorgullecen de sus habilidades, también compartían la filosofía del ANBU. Pero había una diferencia entre ellos, Itachi siempre ha buscado la excelencia personal, haciendo caso omiso de sus emociones. Para el Uchiha los sentimientos eran algo innecesarios, obstáculos que debían de hacerse a un lado para saber hasta donde podrían llegar sus habilidades shinobis.

Kushina era un caso diferente, ella había utilizado su cerebro para establecer estrategias y averiguar la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, para ella su corazón siempre había guiado sus pasos, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sufrido habían sido en aras del amor, el amor a su marido y a su hijo, para Kushina las emociones eran su razón de ser y que le daban sentido a su vida.

­Tal vez sus sentidos tenían muchas cosas en común, pero ambos se veian como leones listos para matar.

-¿y que puedo hacer por ti Itachi?- dijo Kushina con cautela.

-En realidad…- bajando la mirada -…¿queria conocer a su hijo, el es Naruto?-.

El repentino interes de Itachi en su hijo le dio un pequeño escalofrió, ella se coloco detrás del rubio con una mano en cada hombro -Asi es, el es Naruto, el es Uchiha Itachi, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, heredero del Clan Uchiha y capitan ANBU-.

Naruto lo saludo respetuosamente -Es un placer conocerle Itachi-kun-.

-El placer es mio- inclinando su cabeza pregunta -¿puedo llamarte Naruto-kun?-.

Naruto asintió -Si te gusta, entonces ¿significa que yo puedo llamarte Itachi-kun?-.

El le dio un guiño de aceptación -Puedes hacerlo, dime podría mirarte mas de cerca-.

Se trata de una petición muy extraña pero Naruto asintió.

Itachi se inclino hasta tener su rostro a la altura de Naruto a dos pies de distancia, el cerro sus ojos por un momento, cuando los abrio sus ojos eran de color rojo.

-¿ese es el sharingan?- dijo Naruto.

-La habías visto antes- dijo Itachi un poco sorprendido -¿donde?-.

-Kakashi-niisan me mostró el suyo-.

-Eso tiene sentido-.

-Porque me miras con el sharingan, no estoy usando chakra- dijo un poco incomodo Naruto.

-Siempre que uso mi sharingan siento que puedo ver con mayor claridad, tengo curiosidad-.

-¿Qué ves?- dijo Naruto interesado.

Itachi inclino su cabeza -Un misterio-, e incorporándose -Sasuke no es como tu-.

Naruto lo vio mal diciendo -Eso es cierto, el es un idiota arrogante-.

-NARUTO- grito Kushina.

-Eso es cierto, me parece contundente tu uso de las palabras- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa -Hay demasiadas personas que solo hablan con la verdad cuando les conviene, seria bueno que aprendieras a cuando saber hablar y cuando no decir nada en absoluto, dime Naruto-kun, ¿sabes porque las personas en este pueblo te odian?-.

El rostro de Kushina se endureció -¿Por qué estas preguntando eso?-.

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad al ver como el hijo del mayor heroe de Konoha es visto con tanto desprecio, eso siempre me ha dado curiosidad, tengo una sospecha de la razón, le he preguntado a mi padre y otras personas, pero nadie me ha dado información-.

-No se porque la gente me odia, nunca les he hecho nada, asi que he acabado por aceptarlo- dijo Naruto.

Itachi vio a Kushina -y usted Kushina-sama ¿sabe porque odian a su hijo?-.

Kushina ardió en odio y agarro mas fuerte a su hijo por los hombros mientras algunas preguntas surgían en su mente "-¿Itachi no lo sabe? ¿Cuántos años tendría el en aquella noche? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Fugaku no le dijo antes de que Sandaime impusiera aquella ley?-", ella no podía preguntarle directamente y tampoco le iba a pedir explicaciones a Fugaku "-¿Qué clase de juego están jugando?-", -Lo siento, pero me temo que no lo se-.

Itachi la miro con intensidad -Usted esta mintiendo-.

Naruto la miro sorprendido -¿Mama?-.

"-Maldición-", -Itachi, ¿realmente sabes lo que dices, soy Namikaze Kushina, le estas diciendo mentirosa al jefe del Clan Namikaze?- dijo con un poco de amenaza en sus palabras.

-Si- dijo con calma. Expresando otra cosa para sembrar la duda en Naruto -Creo que usted no dirá la verdad, esta podría incomodar a Naruto-kun, sin duda eso es algo poco frecuente-.

-No voy a permanecer mas tiempo aquí, para ser insultada por usted, ademas Itachi estas equivocado, hemos perdido bastante tiempo, vámonos Naruto-kun-, ella rápidamente inicio la caminata mientras arrastraba a su hijo.

-Adiós Naruto-kun, fue un placer haberte conocido-, Naruto le envió una mirada confusa pero no dijo nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto espero hasta que regresaron a su hogar, momento en el cual el y su madre estarían solos -¿Mama?- dijo suavemente.

-¿Si cariño?-.

El tomo valor respirando profundamente -¿Por qué la gente me odia?-.

Ella miro a su hijo tratando de no mostrar pánico -Cariño, no deberías escuchar las palabras de Itachi-.

-Mama, tus ojos me dicen que cuando estas mintiendo…- el pauso -…y me dicen que lo estas haciendo en estos momentos-.

"-Yo le he enseñado muy bien-" a su juicio sintió cierta melancolía, ella estaba orgullosa, su hijo no era alguien al que pudieran engañar fácilmente "-bueno, aunque le hace falta pensar en otras cosas y saber como convivir con niñas-", ella vio a su hijo a los ojos, estos le mostraban confusión y pánico "-El no esta listo todavía-" pensó. Respiro profundamente y dijo -¿sabes que nunca he hecho algo para ponerte en peligro o dañarte?-.

Estaba conmocionado -No, por supuesto que no-.

Ella se arrodillo frente a el y puso suavemente sus manos en el rostro de su hijo -¿y sabes que te amo, no?-.

-Si mama, por supuesto que lo se-.

Ella asintió -¿tienes confianza en lo que yo hago es para protegerte a ti? ¿Qué actuó siempre en lo que creo que es mejor para ti?-.

El asintió enérgicamente -Si-.

-Entonces voy a pedirte que confíes en mi ahora, por favor, no me preguntes sobre eso, cuando llegue el momento te lo explicare todo, te lo prometo-.

¿Por qué ella estaba nerviosa? El no había visto frecuentemente ese rostro, ella le había prometido explicarle, sin embargo, sabia el que podía confiar en ella -Muy bien mama, voy a confiar en ti y esperar el momento adecuado-.

-Gracias cariño- ella lo abrazo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, sintiéndose aliviada.

Naruto tenia confianza absoluta en su madre, pero ella le había enseñado a ver debajo de todo, el no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué ella se sentía aliviada al no decirle nada? ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan mala?.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellos casi estaban llegando a su hogar en el complejo Uchiha, hasta que Itachi finalmente rompió el silencio -Haz estado muy tranquilo Sasuke, por lo general, siempre me pides que entrene contigo-.

-Nunca lo haces, asi que, ¿Por qué molestarme en preguntar?- dijo Sasuke amargamente.

Itachi esperaba otra respuesta -¿te molesta que haya hablado con Naruto?-.

-No-.

Itachi suspiro -Si verdaderamente quieres ser un shinobi Sasuke, creo que deberás mejorar tus habilidades con el engaño-.

-Tal vez me puedas dar algunas lecciones sobre como hacerlo, después de que consigas alguna chica para salir-, Sasuke se apresuro a entrar a su casa, el rapidamente no quería hablar mas con su hermano en esos momentos.

Itachi le miro entrar deprisa -Interesante- dijo suavemente.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Bueno aqui les ando trayendo un capitulo mas, quizas me retrase un poco con el siguiente debido a que ya me empezaron a cargar de trabajos finales.

Algo mas, hirieron mi orgullo, me dijeron que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo "amiga", básicamente me dijeron que soy mujer, y eso es una -_conclusión muy triste_-, ahora lo recalcare aqui y ahora, soy _hombre_ por favor no se equivoquen, y no estoy molesto, me causo gracia, pero en fin no cometan ese error. Sin mas por el momento, he encontrado mas fics interesantes y posiblemente mi nuevo proyecto de traduccion, pero esperare un tiempo. SAYONARA...


	8. Ejercicios de supervivencia

**Capitulo 8: Ejercicios de supervivencia**

Llego el fin de año y como era tradicional también iba acompañado por las calificaciones sobre su clasificación.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Naruto-kun- Kushina agarro a su hijo y comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro.

-Mama detente- dijo Naruto indignado, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi hijo es el primer lugar en la clase, estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti, vamos a celebrar ¿hay algo especial que quieras para celebrar tu logro?- ella vio el destello en el rostro del rubio y su boca que iba a comenzar a hablar -Una katana no, pide otra cosa-.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo tener una katana?- gruño el.

-Porque no estas listo para tener una- dijo claramente Kushina.

-¿Cuándo voy a estar listo?-.

-Cuando yo lo diga-.

El cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho -Tacaña-.

Ella sacudió la cabeza -No vas a tener una katana hijo, escoge otra cosa-.

-Bueno, puedes darme algo de tu ramen especial-.

Ella lo abrazo dándole tres o cuatro besos mas -Eso si lo puedes tener, vamos tengo que hacer todo el posible ramen especial que puedas comer-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se para frente a su padre, este estaba viendo el informe académico de su hijo.

-Historia: segundo, Códigos: segundo, Matemáticas: segundo, Taijutsu: segundo, Armas: segundo, Resistencia: TERCERO- Sasuke observo una ligera mueca en el rostro de su padre hasta que el continuo -Lugar general: segundo-. Fugaku observo a su hijo antes de decir -Me haz tiro el papel mientras se alejaba de allí, Sasuke recogió el papel del suelo y lentamente lo rompió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba frente a su padre, este estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando cuidadosamente su informe, a pesar de la abrumadora necesidad que ella sentía de juntar sus dedos ella mantuvo firmemente sus manos a sus costados. Por ultimo, su padre la miro a ella y luego al informe, ella se preparo para el rechazo mordiendo un poco su lengua. -Estas en tercer lugar- dijo Hiashi en tono neutral.

-Si padre- dijo ella en una pequeña voz, ella se mantuvo de frente. Un Hyuuga no debería ver nunca a otro lado más que a la persona que tenia en frente, ella esperaba con temor el siguiente comentario de su progenitor.

-Tomando en cuenta que solo hay un camino, además de que en tu clase hay un Namikaze y un Uchiha, me parece aceptable tu rendimiento escolar-.

-¿en serio?- sonó aliviada.

Hiashi inmediatamente frunció el ceño -No me malinterpretes hijo- dijo con un tono helado -Debes ser el primer lugar en todas las cosas- el se detuvo -sin embargo, viendo que estas en una clase con los dos clanes elite de Konoha es comprensible-, ella considero que su padre la veía y la juzgo -Haz mejorado Hinata, tal vez seas una digna líder del clan algún día-. El tono que uso no era calido, pero en comparación a las demás palabras estas últimas eran bien recibidas.

-Gracias padre-.

-Has estado entrenando recientemente con Naruto-.

-Si padre-.

-Entrena mas tiempo con el y bajo su régimen, he hablado con Kushina-san y ella estará feliz por el aumento en tu participación con ellos-.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tenia una audiencia con el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se encontraba en el asfalto fuera de la academia esperando pacientemente, momentos después observo como Kushina, Kurenai lo acompañaban junto a su mascota Hyuuga, el bufo molesto, el no necesitaba ayuda para ir a la academia todos los días. Sin embargo, Naruto y Hinata a su punto de vista eran tratados con guante de seda. El miro como Kushina y Kurenai se despedían del rubio y este agarraba a su "novia" de la mano para entrar a la academia. El salio a su encuentro para detener su avance, Naruto le miro con su habitual aire de confianza.

-¿quieres algo Sasuke?- dijo Naruto en un tono demasiado animado, a Sasuke esto le parecía mas irritante que el sonido de unas uñas sobre un pizarrón, el apretó sus puños.

-Lucha contra mí- como si por arte de magia tan pronto como esas palabras finalizaron había un montón de niños alrededor de ellos.

Naruto solo sonrío -¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Me escuchaste muy bien, quiero que luches contra mi aquí y ahora-.

La sonrisa de Naruto creció lentamente, soltando la mano de Hinata y mirándola, ella vio esta reacción pero se unió al circulo de niños que esperaban con impaciencia que la pelea comenzar, -¿no te puedes esperara hasta el viernes? Entonces ese día seria muy feliz de patearte el trasero-.

-No des excusas maldito, quiero una lucha real, ven contra mí con todo lo que tengas, yo te mostrare lo que un Uchiha sabe hacer-.

La sonrisa se deslizo hasta convertirse en una mueca -Sasuke, si hago eso, probablemente te mate en unos treinta segundos- con calma paso al lado del furioso Uchiha.

-No me des la espalda- por mero instinto Sasuke saco un kunai y se dirijio a atacar por la espalda a Naruto.

Naruto sintió esta acción y el instinto asesino, por lo que actúo de forma rápida. El se giro a un lado atrapando la muñeca de Sasuke con el kunai en ella, con un golpe duro hizo que el kunai abandonara la mano de su atacante, Sasuke enojado movió todo su cuerpo por impulso, Naruto agarro firmemente la muñeca y lo tiro hacia delante, el golpeo su pierna causando que el orgulloso Uchiha se golpeara contra el piso, inmediatamente después el se dio la vuelta para atacarlo, pero se congelo al sentir la espada de Naruto en su garganta, también podía sentirse el instinto asesino. Naruto estaba sobre el, mirando a Sasuke, este ultimo tenia una clara visión del rostro del rubio, el quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio los ojos rojos de Naruto y algunos signos animales en el, teniendo en cuenta el ángulo de su rostro Sasuke era el único que podía ver esto.

-¡Nunca me ataques de nuevo Sasuke!- dijo en un tono bajo, pero feroz y grave -Yo no soy como tu, no tengo tiempo para jugar en entupidas peleas, cuando alguien me ataca mi espada sale, y cuando esta sale quiere sangre, si alguna vez me atacas de nuevo Sasuke, será mejor que sepas lo que significa esto, porque yo no seré capaz de detenerme. Y bien ahora que tengo toda tu atención, déjame explicarte algo, yo se que eres un maldito Uchiha, pero no eres capaz de demostrar que eres mejor que yo, siempre estarás en segundo lugar, mientras yo este aquí debes acostumbrarte a ese lugar- retirando la espada del cuello de Sasuke, este vio como sus ojos regresaban a ser azules, el estaba seguro de que nadie lo noto, incluso Naruto no se dio cuenta de ello, mientras el pensaba Naruto se hizo un corte sobre su palma abierta con su espada, rápidamente Naruto limpio su mano y guardo su espada, con esto el camino de nuevo a las aulas de clase. Sasuke estaba allí sentado, derrotado y humillado, con prácticamente la totalidad de la clase viéndolo para dar testimonio de ello.

La totalidad de su clase y algunos otros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi vio el pequeño encuentro y asintió la cabeza en aprobación, su tonto y pequeño hermano había iniciado un encuentro con un enemigo que lo había golpeado con regularidad, el espero ganar simplemente porque era un Uchiha, esa era la típica actitud de todo el clan, ellos habían renunciado a alcanzar la excelencia individual y en su lugar se basaron en el pensamiento reconfortante de que ellos eran mejores debido a la sangre que corría por sus venas, esa arrogancia era peligrosa y había llevado al desenlace en el que su pequeño hermano se encontraba.

Ahora Naruto era diferente, el pertenecía a un gran clan, con una sangre excelente también. Sin embargo, Naruto se negó a estar satisfecho con su legado, el se empujo a si mismo sin piedad para conseguir el poder y obtener mejores habilidades, el era demasiado apasionado, al igual que su madre. Itachi había entendido que las emociones solo fomentaban la debilidad, sin embargo, su grado de efectividad es verdaderamente impresionante -Eres realmente interesante Naruto-kun- susurro antes de irse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kushina sonrío, por una vez su habito de vigilancia había llevado a ver algo interesante. Ver a Sasuke tratando de luchar en el patio de recreo, Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en un gran shinobi, luchando cada vez que era atacado, independientemente de las circunstancias, había tenido también suficiente autocontrol para no matar al Uchiha pomposo, una vez que su hijo entro a la academia ella asintió satisfecha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El es tan impresionante- grito Ino, seguido del acuerdo de otro grupo de niñas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se apresuro a estar a su lado y miro su mano izquierda -Naruto-kun ¿Por qué estas herido?-.

El le dio una reconfortante sonrisa -Oh, es una tradición del Clan Uzumaki, una vez que usas tu espada en combate no la puedes guardar a menos que esta haya probado la sangre- el se burlo entre dientes. -Y era muy tentador cortarle el cuello a Sasuke, pero pensé que no seria una buena idea, así que pensé que seria mejor si me cortaba a mi mismo-.

-Pero te has hecho daño- dijo Hinata preocupada.

El continuo con su sonrisa -No te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo siempre sano rápidamente, cuando estemos en clase mi herida debería haberse sanado-. Por supuesto, ya que estaban sentados, un par de minutos mas tarde el le mostró su mano herida, el corte ya casi había sanado y la sangre había parado de salir.

Hinata se alegro de ver esto pero se pregunto si ocurría algo -Naruto-kun no deberías ser capaz de sanar tan rápidamente sin usar un jutsu medico-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, eso no le preocupaba -¿Qué te puedo decir Hinata-chan, siempre me he curado rápidamente?-.

Hinata pensó un poco -Naruto-kun, ¿no haz pensado que probablemente tengas una barrera de sangre?-.

Ese pensamiento le intrigo, pero sacudió la cabeza -No, no hay barreras de sangre, ni en el Clan Namikaze ni en el Uzumaki-.

Hinata sintió y olvido el altercado por ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka entro a su clase y tomo asiento, algunos en su clase estaban conversando algo, el noto que Sasuke fue el ultimo en llegar, para su sorpresa algunos alumnos lo señalaron e hicieron algunas bromas, Sasuke se sentó e hizo caso omiso de las cosas que le estaban diciendo.

-Por favor, siéntense, tengo un importante anuncio que darles antes de empezar- el espero un momento hasta que los niños se tranquilizaron -Clase, les daré un papel de un permiso que tendrán que llevar a su casa y que sus padres lo firmen-.

-¿para que es eso Iruka-sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

Iruka les dio una sonrisa a todos -Este fin de semana haremos nuestro primer viaje de campo, este será un ejercicio de supervivencia de dos días en los bosques de fuera de la aldea-.

-¿vamos a ir afuera de los muros?- dijo Kiba emocionado.

Iruka asintió -Si, pero será solo a una corta distancia-.

-Que problemático-, dijo Shikamaru levantando su cabeza del escritorio -¿no podemos hacer ese entrenamiento aquí dentro de la aldea?-.

Iruka vio mal a su estudiante, -No, cada uno de ustedes será colocado en una parte separada en los bosques, se espera que ustedes encuentren agua, alimentos y un refugio por 48 horas, ninguno de los terrenos en la aldea es lo suficientemente grande para solventar las necesidades de un grupo tan grande, nadie debe de preocuparse, a pesar de que estaremos fuera de la aldea será bastante seguro-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre miro la foto en el escritorio, era la imagen de un muchacho de quince años de edad, era la foto de el con su hijo, ellos habían sido shinobis de Iwagakure no Sato (Villa Oculta de la Roca), la imagen era cuando su hijo había ascendido a Chunin. El todavía recordaba como había estado orgulloso de Hideki, su hijo siempre lo había hecho sentir orgulloso. Luego, dos meses después había muerto a manos del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, ahora el lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre viejo con nadie que mantenga vivo el apellido de su familia, el Clan Motosuwa terminaría con el. Si bien el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha había muerto hace mas de ocho largos años, sin embargo, el todavía sentía el odio y la necesidad de vengarse, nada podría hacer que Hideki regresara a la vida, nada podría quitarle el dolor que Namikaze Minato le habría infringido, pero su odio le exigía que alguien debería pagar por su dolor.

-¿Qué tan segura es esta información?- le pregunto el a su asistente.

-Nuestros agentes en Konoha lo confirmaron, parece ser fiable-.

El hombre detrás de la mesa asintió, todo esto le costaría mucho dinero, pero valía la pena -Quiero dos ANBU-

El asistente sacudió la cabeza -Me temo que los ANBU no están autorizados a realizar misiones en el extranjero a menos que por lo menos sean de un rango mayor, esto puede clasificarse como de rango B, podríamos usar…-.

-Envía a Yuzuki y Grella, eso es lo que harás, la misión es sumamente importante, por lo que a ascendido de rango-.

-Pero señor, no tenemos los fondos necesarios para pagar una misión de rango A-.

El hombre mayor vio mal el pequeño espíritu de su ayudante -Yo mismo pagare la diferencia-.

Su asistente se sorprendió. Su jefe era el tipo de burócrata que nunca entiende que no puede ir al margen de las normas -Bueno señor, si usted esta dispuesto a pagar, supongo que los podremos asignar-, el asistente hizo una pausa -Pero señor, si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué se molesta? El objetivo no es ni siquiera un shinobi, es solo un estudiante de la academia, mandar a los ANBU detrás de el es como si contratara un experto ladrón para recoger una billetera en el suelo-.

-Se que el es un estudiante, también tiene sangre de un Hokage en sus venas, pero tiene la fama de haber dominado el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y el Kuchiyose no Jutsu-.

-Señor eso es un ridículo rumor, probablemente son solo un montón de niños con una gran imaginación-.

-El también mato a un Chunin ¿eso también es obra de la imaginación?-.

-No señor, eso definitivamente fue confirmado, pero tal vez fue suerte-.

-Bueno, el parece tener toda la suerte de Kami de su lado, contra dos ANBU no creo que el tenga tanta suerte, por eso voy a pagar cualquier precio por verlo muerto-.

Su ayudante suspiro -Voy a hacer lo que mi señor pide, aunque todavía no lo entiendo-.

-¿alguna vez has tenido hijos Fuji?-.

-Uh, no señor-.

-No me voy a molestar tratando de explicarte-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ejercicios de supervivencia- dijo Kushina haciendo a un lado el permiso lamentablemente.

-Si, mama, esta será mi primera vez fuera de los muros de la aldea- dijo apasionadamente.

-No-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Digo que, no iras Naruto-kun- dijo Kushina con simpleza.

-pero todo el mundo va a ir-.

Ella levanto una ceja -Naruto-kun, no me importa si todos los demás van, yo me preocupare solo por ti, así que no iras-.

-Pero estaremos a solo diez millas y solo serán dos días ¿Por qué no puedo ir?-.

-Simple, porque diez millas significa que tardare diez minutos en llegar a ti si algo te pasa, eso es demasiado tiempo, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir-.

-Pero mama, yo me puedo cuidar a mi mismo-.

-Pero Naruto-kun, eso no significa que te deba ir a dejar en el peligro-.

-Vamos mama, me refiero, es suficientemente seguro como para que sea demasiado peligroso para Shikamaru-.

-Naruto-kun, estar fuera de la aldea significa que estarás en mayor peligro- dijo rotundamente.

-es la primera vez que iré fuera de los muros de la aldea, ¿incluso en mi primera misión tengo que hacerlo? Mama, siempre me dices que hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si no me dejas? ¿No seria mejor que obtenga la experiencia ahora y no cuando tenga que irme de misión, cuando sea ya un shinobi en un equipo?-.

Ella lo vio mal, pero sus palabras tenían un enorme sentido, visto de forma racional, por supuesto, el debe ver como es fuera de la aldea antes de su primera misión, además solo era un viaje de academia "-tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado por el, tengo que dejar que la experiencia lo haga crecer-".

Naruto la vio dudando, por lo que le dio una muestra de confianza en su sonrisa -Vamos mama, te prometo que tendré cuidado y te llamare si algo malo sucede-.

Ella suspiro y asintió lentamente -Muy bien Naruto-kun, supongo que estas en lo cierto, así que cuídate mucho-, tomando una pluma firmo con su nombre el permiso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi estaba esperando pacientemente a que la puerta del estudio de su padre se abriera, el estaba enfadado cuando un miembro de la policía lo cito, el le había dado una mirada iracunda, pero salio de la casa sin decir ninguna palabra.

Fugaku miro a su hijo y heredero -Por favor, entra en el estudio Itachi-.

Itachi lo hizo, su padre cerró con llave el lugar y dijo -Siéntate-.

-Prefiero estar de pie- respondió Itachi con calma.

Fukagu pensó mal -Bien-, el se sentó detrás de su escritorio -Itachi ¿sabes algo acerca del ahogamiento de Shisui?-.

-No- dijo Itachi con calma.

"-No puedo leer nada en su rostro, parece como si fuera un completo extraño-", -Shisui dejo una nota de suicidio, pero existe la sospecha de que su muerte fue un asesinato-.

-Yo soy el sospechoso- dijo sin mostrar emoción.

Fugaku asintió una vez -a pesar de nuestros últimos desacuerdos hijo, no tengo ningún deseo de correr el riesgo de ejecutarte por algo que tal vez no fue tu culpa-.

Itachi le miro intensamente -Padre no estas seguro de mi inocencia ¿crees que puedo ser un asesino?- dijo, aunque no fue una acusación, solo fue una declaración.

-No se que creer, tu comportamiento es algo irregular, Shisui había sido asignado a ti. Anoche, cuando sucedió esto, tu y el eran los únicos miembros del clan que no asistieron a una sesión oficial, por lo tanto eres el único miembro del clan sin una coartada en el momento de la muerte de Shisui-.

Itachi le miro mal ligeramente -¿Y solo un Uchiha es capaz de matar a otro Uchiha?-, el sacudió la cabeza -ese tipo de lógica es la que ha hecho que el poder del clan individualmente se vea mermado-.

Fugaku lo vio mal -Tus declaraciones me hacen dudar acerca de ti, eres el orgullo del clan Uchiha y el miembro mas poderoso ¿Por qué insultas y degradas constantemente el valor de la sangre Uchiha?-.

-Dado que todos insisten que el solo hecho de tener sangre Uchiha nos hace poderosos, nosotros tenemos que buscar nuestro propio camino y tratar de ser los mejores, ese pensamiento ha erosionado nuestra capacidad individual y grupal-.

Fugaku sacudió la cabeza -La sangre Uchiha es la mejor en todo el mundo, o de Konoha, no hay nada de malo en reconocer y estar orgullosos de este hecho-, el suspiro -pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es el hecho de que tu estas bajo sospecha, he utilizado mi influencia para que la policía demore en las investigaciones, mientras se reúnen las pruebas. Tal vez te pueda dar algunos días-, el llevo sus manos juntas a la altura de su rostro -creo que será mejor que abandones la aldea-.

Itachi miro a su padre un momento -¿me estas pidiendo que me convierta en un shinobi desaparecido?-, su voz tenia un tono muerto y vacío.

-Por unos pocos años, después negociare un indulto con el Hokage-, el se inclino en su silla -Claro, si haces un servicio para mi antes de salir de Konoha-.

-¿a quien quieres que mate?- dijo Itachi sin dudar.

Fugaku dijo seriamente -Namikaze Naruto-.

Itachi levanto una ceja -¿quieres que mate al heredero del Clan Namikaze? ¿Y con eso esperas conseguir un indulto para mi?- diciendo esto con algo de burla.

-Una vez que Naruto este muerto no habrá problemas-.

-excepto su madre- señalo Itachi.

-Una vez muerto Naruto ella no durara mucho- hablo con tristeza Fugaku.

Itachi miro a los ojos de su padre con interés -De hecho, ¿padre te estas dando cuenta de que extermine a uno de los mayores clanes de Konoha?-.

-Pienso que su destrucción será un beneficio para toda la aldea-.

-recordare lo que dijiste padre- prometió Itachi.

-Kushina no es tu preocupación, ¿vas a hacer lo que te pido?-.

-Quizás, pero primero quiero saber la razón por la que usted y otros mas quieren matarlo a el-.

Fugaku lo vio mal -Las razones son irrelevantes, debería ser suficiente con lo que yo te estoy pidiendo, las razones son de mi propio interés-.

-en ese caso mi respuesta es no-.

-¿Por qué te interesan las razones detrás de esto Itachi?-.

-No me interesa si mato o no a un heredero de un clan, pero para matar a un prometedor shinobi deben haber razones detrás de ello-.

Fugaku vio a los ojos de su hijo con frustración "-Naruto tiene mas potencial que nadie en su generación ¿Por qué debe ser difícil eso, incluso ahora?-", -Muy bien, te diré el secreto, al hacerlo estoy rompiendo una ley de Sandaime Hokage, el castigo por hacerlo es la muerte, ¿confío en que comprenderás la gravedad de la situación?-.

Itachi asintió, ahora el se encontraba bastante curioso -lo comprendo-.

-muy bien, para resumirlo Naruto es Kyuubi no Kitsune-.

Itachi no mostró ninguna emoción, pero el realmente estaba sorprendido, el tenia un bueno numero de razones por las cuales Naruto podría ser odiado, pero nunca había pensado en una como esa. El estaba allí y escucho en silencio la explicación de su padre.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual Naruto es odiado, por lo que asesinarlo es un servicio para este pueblo, una vez que el y su perra madre estén muertos y enterrados se te acogerá a ti con beneplácito y los brazos abiertos, ¿harás lo que te pido?-.

Itachi lo vio mal ligeramente -Nunca he oído hablar de alguna posesión demoníaca en su comportamiento, el tiene un gran poder dentro que parece poder controlar ¿el poder del demonio de nueve colas no seria mejor usarlo para la protección del pueblo, en vez de tratar de destruirlo?-.

Su padre lo miro fijamente -Tengo que recordarte que nuestro clan fue a luchar contra ese monstruo mientras tu estabas aquí seguro en la aldea, nunca haz visto el poder de ese demonio por lo que no tendrías dudas, ¿ahora vas a hacer lo que te pido?-.

Itachi lo considero -tal vez-.

Su padre cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula -Incluso ahora, con el futuro de la aldea y en juego tu propia vida insistes en portarte renuente-.

-Yo no estoy siendo difícil, es simplemente que no he decidido si debo matarlo o no-.

-Muy bien hijo, se que es inútil hablar contigo, pero ten en mente que en unos cuantos días tu serás arrestado si sigues en la aldea, una vez que te hayan detenido yo me lavare las manos, en caso de que escapes del pueblo, también me lavare las manos, a menos claro que hagas lo que te pido ¿esta claro?-.

-si padre- dijo Itachi antes de retirarse del estudio de su padre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Naruto, no te reconocía sin tu manto- le saludo Kiba. Era sábado por la mañana, la clase completa estaba reunida en el patio, según las instrucciones ellos no habían traído equipo de campamento o alimentos con ellos, exceptuando una cantina con agua, se les permitió llevar únicamente armas y el equipo básico shinobi, actualmente Naruto estaba vestido de negro y rojo y con su armadura de protección que siempre llevaba debajo de sus ropas.

-Solo lo utilizare cuando estoy en el pueblo, no lo usare en las misiones o cuando salgo de la aldea-.

-Ellos no me dejaron traer bocadillos- grito Choji, -Voy a morirme de hambre-.

-Choji, es imposible morir de hambre en dos días- dijo Shikamaru.

-No te preocupes Choji, hay un montón de gusanos en el bosque, que si se cocinan con fuego saben a pollo- dijo Naruto. Inmediatamente en cuanto el acabo de decir eso Choji llevo sus manos a su boca tratando de detener su vomito. Kiba y Shikamaru se rieron largo y fuerte.

-Naruto-kun eso fue horrible- le reprendió Hinata.

El miro con ojitos de cachorro a Choji -Lo siento Choji-.

-Esta bien- dijo débilmente.

Naruto le sonrío -En realidad los escarabajos son los que saben a pollo-. Choji llevo de nueva cuenta sus manos a su boca y Kiba volvió a reír, Hinata se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho y le dio una dura mirada a Naruto -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junto con Iruka y Mizuki se dirigieron a una sección del bosque reservado para estos ejercicios, cada estudiante fue dejado en una parte diferente del bosque y se les dijo que debían permanecer allí hasta las 8 de la mañana del lunes, cada estudiante se quedo solo a la espera de sobrevivir solos por su propia cuenta.

Tan pronto como Iruka se fue de la vista del rubio este creo veinte clones de sombra para establecer su campamento, buscar agua y cazar. En resumen en poco tiempo el había creado un refugio, una fogata con un conejo cocinándose, encontrar el conejo había sido la parte mas fácil, parecía que el tenia un don natural para ello. El no sabia nada sobre sus compañeros, pero el esta seguro de que no tendría problemas por un par de días.

Después de haber comido un poco el se tomo algo de tiempo para disfrutar de la experiencia única de estar en el bosque, el nunca había estado solo por tanto tiempo, por una vez no había nadie cerca de el viendo que el fuera responsable, el verifico su reloj, cuarenta y seis horas para volver a la realidad, el sonrío y miro al cielo azul, a el le gustaba estar así.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Booo-.

-Eek- Hinata bajo de las ramas donde se encontraba e instintivamente lanzo la palma de su mano al ataque.

El bloqueo la mano con suficiente facilidad y le dio a Hinata una de sus grandes sonrisas -Gee Hinata-chan, pensé que estarías encantada de verme-.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-.

El se encogió -Yo estaba aburrido y quería verte-.

-pero, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-.

El sonrío mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza -Oh, estuve buscándote en una gran área, por cierto yo estoy a unas cuatro millas de aquí-.

Ella le miro fijamente -Naruto-kun, no puedes estar aquí-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Si Iruka-sensei o Mizuki-sensei saben que estas aquí estarás en problemas-.

-Hinata-chan, ellos no están vigilándonos, el punto de todo esto es sobrevivir por nuestra propia cuenta-.

-Pero Naruto-kun, si me ayudas eso será trampa-.

El miro a su alrededor, Hinata había hecho una vivienda, había un fuego y había reunido un buen numero de raíces y hierbas -No creo que necesites mi ayuda Hinata-chan, yo nunca pensé en ayudarte-, ella sonrío y se sintió feliz por ese simple elogio, -Estaba aburrido y quería pasar un rato contigo-.

-Oh- su sonrisa creció y comenzó a sonrojarse.

El se encogió -Si quieres que me vaya Hinata-chan creo que iré a buscar a Kiba o Shikamaru-.

Ella lo agarro con la mano -No Naruto-kun, siempre eres bienvenido-. El sonrío relajado y se quedo con ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regreso a su propio campamento cerca de una hora antes del anochecer, reconstruyo su fuego y encontró otro conejo para la cena. Después de degustar la cena el vio como el sol se ocultaba en el firmamento, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. El estaba viendo allí viendo el atardecer hasta que sintió una minima presencia de chakra detrás de el, casualmente llevo su mano a su cinturón y activo su radio comunicador, el poco a poco se dio la vuelta.

Viendo que su radio estaba encendida dice -Hola Itachi-kun-.

-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo una voz con calma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Holas gente, les traigo una mala noticia, esta es que debido a problemas economicos me cortaron el internet en mi casa, creo que mi servicio volvera en una semana o dos, asi que posiblemente me retrase en actualizar este fic, espero me disculpen, esto no estaba en mis planes, sumando a ello que estoy en las semanas (esta y la proxima) de entregar trabajos finales, bueno esa era la noticia, nos vemos y disculpen mi retraso (dado que no podre traducir capitulos en unos dias, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejarlos abandonados). SAYONARA


	9. Perfecto

**Capitulo 9: Perfecto**

Itachi estaba de pie sobre un árbol a una distancia de unos diez metros, este llevaba su armadura ANBU, pero no llevaba la mascara, no tenia ninguna arma y le estaba mirando, Naruto casualmente dirigió su mano sobre su espada, pero no la toco.

-Entonces ¿Por qué un capitán ANBU esta aquí, en el centro de un ejercicio de supervivencia de estudiantes?-.

-Estoy aquí por ti Naruto-kun-.

-Eso ya lo había adivinado, por lo tanto, ¿me vas a atacar o que?-.

Los ojos de Itachi parpadearon vacilantes mientras veía el terreno detrás de Naruto -Muévete- dijo, a la vez que también el se movía.

Naruto saco su espada y salto a la derecha, listo para recibir un ataque desde cualquier dirección, al hacerlo tuvo la sensación de un chakra procedente detrás de el, Naruto miro hacia atrás para ver un shinobi que no tenia hitai-ite. Por otra parte, el observo como Itachi apareció atrás de aquel hombre y enterró un kunai en la base del cráneo de aquel tipo, una vez hecho lo lanzo hacia delante muerto, Itachi ahora parecía tranquilo, Naruto aterrizo mientras lo veía y tenia su espada lista "-El mato a ese shinobi como si no fuera nada-", -¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿De lado de quien estas?-.

Itachi espero un momento -Hay uno mas-, y desapareció.

Casi inmediatamente otro shinobi apareció de entre los árboles, al igual que el primero Naruto no lo reconoció porque no llevaba su hitai-ite. -Grella- grito el desconocido, -¡Cabron!-, este comenzó a lanzar shuriken a Naruto, el rubio se vio obligado a moverse para evitarlos, por lo que salto a una rama para estar cubierto temporalmente.

"-Este tipo, sin duda, es de nivel Jonin, no creo poder engañarlo-" pensó, entonces grito -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Clones de sombra)-, al instante veinte clones aparecieron en una bocanada de humo, una vez se despejo el humo los clones rodearon al shinobi para atacarlo de todas partes.

El shinobi enemigo grito -Doton: Gaia no Hitokajiri- inmediatamente el suelo se resquebrajo en losas de piedra que se dirigieron a los clones, estos fueron golpeados y allí acabo inmediatamente su existencia, el original también fue golpeado y termino derribado en el suelo, el shinobi se apresuro rápidamente a través de algunos sellos con las manos -Doton: Kekkai (Elemento Tierra: Barrera)-, antes de que Naruto pudiera incluso reaccionar, una capa de tierra lo rodeo y lo envolvió totalmente, hasta capturarlo -Estas acabado- dijo Yuzuki -Dentro de esa cúpula puedo drenar tu chakra mientras estés atrapado en ella, una vez que ya no tengas energía voy a liberarte y terminare el trabajo, no te molestes en tratar de salir de ella…- sin advertencia, la cúpula de tierra exploto.

Naruto se encontraba detrás del humo con una espada en su mano derecha mientras que en la mano izquierda tenia una esfera brillante de chakra. El sonrío un poco y observo su mano izquierda "-Gracias padrino, esto es mas útil que un estupido jutsu medico-" pensó. -No se quien es usted y realmente no me importa, pero permíteme demostrarte mi poder- dijo, a la vez que se lanzaba hacia delante dispuesto a acabar esta pelea.

"-El realmente es el hijo del Rayo Amarillo-" pensó. -Doton: Iwa Ifu (Elemento Tierra: Piel de piedra)- grito, su cuerpo se transformo en roca sólida, Naruto lanzo su ataque al mismo tiempo que el jutsu enemigo entro en acción, el rubio apunto con su espada al centro del pecho del shinobi enemigo, esta golpeo directamente y con la fuerza que llevaba la espada se quebró por la mitad. Naruto reacciono bajando su espada rota para atacar con su mano izquierda en un puño, el golpe iba cargado de chakra suficiente para hacer polvo una roca, pero afortunadamente Yuzuki reacciono rápidamente cuando su jutsu acabo, capturando el puño con su propia mano antes de recibir el ataque. Yuzuki agarro firmemente el puño de Naruto mientras veía al niño de ocho años de edad que había matado a su mejor amigo y socio -¿Realmente eres el hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha? ¿No?- pregunto.

-Si, lo soy-, incluso en aquella situación, Naruto lo dijo con orgullo.

Yuzuki asintió respetuosamente una vez y luego procedió a aplastar la mano del rubio, este grito de dolor como la sangre comenzó a fluir por su brazo izquierdo, -Si tu vives puedes llegar a ser tan poderoso como tu padre, nos enviaron a eliminarte-, Yuzuki levanto a Naruto dejándolo como un pescado recién capturado -Para que sepas cabron, que aun teniendo todo el poder del mundo no puedes lograr tus objetivos, ahora no mas jutsus para ti, además obtendré un poco de revancha por lo que le hiciste a Grella- dicho esto, azoto a Naruto como un saco de patatas y lo lanzo con toda la fuerza posible hacia un árbol, el rubio sintió golpeo el árbol de lado, sintiendo y escuchando como sus costillas se quebraban de una manera repugnante, el hizo un poco de presión para mitigar el dolor, además de que estaba llorando de dolor cuando el cayo al suelo, Yuzuki camino tranquilamente hacia el dándole una patada en el vientre lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar unos tres metros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi observo mal como golpeaban a Naruto hasta la muerte "-Parece que te sobreestime Naruto-kun, supongo que no eres tan fuerte como yo pensaba-".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella escucho gritar a su hijo y sintió como si un kunai atravesará su corazón, se maldijo a si misma por dejar que esto ocurriera, se maldijo por no poder hacer nada, el escuchar como su pobre hijo estaba muriendo, estaba a la mitad de allí, pero su miedo le estaba diciendo que no había esperanza, Naruto no podía defenderse. El bastardo de Itachi solo estaba jugando con el, y el no podría durar mucho tiempo, no llegaría a tiempo para salvar a su hijo, el volvió a gritar de dolor. Si el moría, si lo perdía por haberlo dejado ir a este estupido ejercicio de supervivencia y encontraba a Itachi, ella lo asesinaría y después se suicidaría, ella no podría soportar el no poder vivir sin su hijo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzuki agarro a Naruto y lo acerco a el, su nariz y rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, su mano izquierda estaba quebrada, y notando la forma en la que el estaba luchando por respirar daba una idea de que sus costillas estaban también rotas, probablemente también su pierna derecha estaba lastimada. Cada respiración era una agonía para el rubio, pero todavía era capaz de ver y hablar.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Un enemigo de tu padre, es todo lo que necesitas saber. No has sufrido lo suficiente por lo que le hiciste a Grella, pero no tengo todo el día-, coloco una mano alrededor de la garganta de Naruto -Ahora antes de poner fin a tu vida me gustaría que el hijo del Rayo Amarillo ruegue por su vida-.

-¿Rogar?-.

Yuzuki sonrío -Eso es correcto, quiero que ruegues por tu vida, quiero que ruegues como el perro miserable que eres-, comenzó a estrangularlo -Mejor comienza a rogar antes de que seas demasiado tarde-.

Naruto sabia que estaba a punto de morir, a su juicio, sentía un gran miedo y pesadez, e incluso vergüenza. Sin embargo, cuando la mano de Yuzuki comenzó a apretar su garganta el considero que lo que mas sentía era ira. Enojo de que su vida terminaria en unos momentos. Ira por negársele la oportunidad de alcanzar su destino, enojo al saber que no podría volver a ver a su madre y a Hinata-chan, "-¡No puedo terminar así! ¡No puedo morir aquí sin hacer nada! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-", en ese momento su ira se convirtió en algo rojo, sintiendo como algo proveniente dentro de el venia a la vida.

Yuzuki observo como los ojos del niño se transformaron de azul a rojo, a pesar de la situación, dudo por un momento, -¿Qué eres?- pregunto, y esta momentánea vacilación fue la que lo mataría. El observo como chakra de color rojo comenzaba a fluir en torno al niño y se sintió una asesina y malévola intención procedentes de este -¿Qué diablos eres?- dijo mientras apretaba mas el cuello del rubio, pero ahora el chakra rojo estaba entre la mano de el y el cuello del chico.

Naruto le miro con odio y grito su respuesta -¡Soy un futuro HOKAGE! ¡Y hasta no convertirme en Hokage no voy a morir NUNCA!-, actuando a base de puro instinto intento agarrar a su atacante y doblego el chakra rojo a su voluntad, una gigantesca garra fluyo a partir de su mano derecha y atrapo al shinobi, levantándolo aproximadamente a seis metros del suelo, cerrando su mano derecha hasta formar un puño grito -¡MUERE!-, la gigantesca pata que tenia preso a Yuzuki lo aplasto como si fuera un insecto, el cuerpo de este exploto en una lluvia de sangre y carne, viendo lo que había hecho el sonrío y se alegro de haberlo matado. Con la amenaza fuera su enojo desapareció y con esto el chakra rojo también lo hizo. Cuando el chakra rojo desapareció Naruto se derrumbo al suelo lleno de dolor e impotencia -Mama- susurro, demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella había oído el grito de su hijo, de que no moriría hasta que fuera Hokage, ecos en su conciencia le decían que Itachi había muerto y luego el silencio, nada en absoluto, ella estaba a menos de 3 kilómetros de distancia, a menos de un minuto de el -Espera un poco mas Naruto-kun- dijo, aunque no pudo escuchar una respuesta, ella rezo para que el supiera que ella estaba cerca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto observo como Itachi se acerco a el, preguntándose si iba a morir este día, no podía ni siquiera defenderse -¿Vaz a terminar el trabajo?-.

Para su alivio Itachi sacudió la cabeza negativamente -No Naruto-kun, eres verdaderamente extraordinario y negarte la oportunidad de desarrollar completamente tus capacidades seria una trágica vergüenza, quiero ver cuan poderoso puedes llegar a ser-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-, Naruto observó como su madre apareció de repente detrás de de Itachi, su katana estaba fuera de su funda y se dirigía directamente al cuello de Itachi, -¡Mama no!- grito.

-¡Muere!- grito Kushina.

Itachi no se movió, en un instante estaba hablando con Naruto y al siguiente atrapo la muñeca de Kushina con su mano, deteniendo la hoja a solo unos centímetros de su cuello expuesto -Por favor, no me ataque Kushina-san, yo no he lastimado a tu hijo-.

Naruto se sorprendió, ya que no podría creer que alguien había bloqueado el ataque de su mama con una mano desnuda -Mama es cierto, Itachi-kun no me ataco, en cambio el mato a uno de los shinobis que lo hizo-.

-Gracias por defenderme Naruto-kun- dijo Itachi educadamente.

-Si Naruto dice que le ayudaste entonces le creeré- dijo con cautela Kushina, -Pero deseo saber que estabas haciendo aquí en primer lugar-.

-La explicación es simple, mi padre me ordeno asesinar a tu hijo-.

-¿Qué?-, la intención asesina de Kushina apareció de repente mientras agarraba firmemente su katana entre sus manos.

Itachi levanto su mano para continuar hablando -Elegí desobedecer esa orden y vine aquí a entregar una advertencia a Naruto-kun-, mirando al rubio -Mi advertencia es simple, nunca confíes en nadie del Clan Uchiha, eso incluye a mi hermano-, viendo de nuevo a Kushina -también debe ser conciente de lo que pasara, mi padre también quiere asesinarla Kushina-san-.

-¿Qué?- grito Naruto, mucho mas molesto al saber que también quieren matar a su madre.

-Fugaku es un hombre muerto- dijo Kushina rotundamente, -¿Iras conmigo a ver al Hokage y dar testimonio de todo esto?-.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, -No, mientras tu tienes que proteger a tu hijo, yo tengo listo todo para cometer el asesinato de mi padre, después de esto saldré de Konoha y me convertiré en un Nukenin (Ninja fugitivo o traidor)-, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios -Confío en que no intentara detenerme-.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza -Después de lo que has hecho hoy, no-.

Itachi dirigió su mirada a Naruto, -tienes un gran poder dentro de ti Naruto-kun, trabaja duro, desarróllalo y alcanza todo tu potencial, tengo la intención de hacer lo mismo, un dirá probare mi poder contra ti y veremos cual de nosotros es mas fuerte- dando una pequeña reverencia -Hasta ese día Naruto-kun, adiós- con eso desapareció del lugar.

Cuando Itachi se fue, Kushina finalmente se arrodillo al lado de su lastimado y ensangrentado hijo, ella rápidamente realizo un jutsu medico para comprobar sus signos vitales -¡Oh Naruto-kun, mi bebe! ¡Todo va a estar bien! ¡Mama esta aquí y cuidara de ti!-, ella se sintió aliviada al ver que aun después de la paliza que había recibido el rubio su respiración y sus signos vitales eran constantes, ¡su hijo VIVIA!

-…Mama me duele- dijo tranquilamente.

Ella se sentía orgullosa al saber que su hijo era tan fuerte a pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido -¡Esta bien cariño! ¡Te daré algo que te ayudara!-. Ella abrió rápidamente una de las bolsas de su cinturón y busco entre el, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, preparo la aguja con una solución blanca, a continuación la inyecto en el hombro de Naruto -Aquí cariño, la morfina te ayudara a calmar el dolor y te ayudara a dormir, nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo-, ella guardo su espada entonces tomo a su precioso hijo en sus brazos.

-Gracias mama por la ayuda- su voz sonaba tranquila y adormilada -Mama, perdóname, yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte-.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Sobreviviste! Eso es lo que importa-.

-No fui yo mama…- su mente comenzó a divagar -…el chakra rojo…- cayo en la inconciencia, ella lo apretó mas fuerte contra ella mientras se movía mas rápido, ella se preocupara después de lo que Naruto trataba de decirle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hinata!- dijo la voz de Iruka al aterrizar cerca de ella.

La niña rápidamente se coloco en dos pies -¿Si… Iruka-sensei?-.

-Por favor, recoge todas tus cosas, Mizuki, yo y algunos otros instructores están reuniendo a todos tus compañeros de clase, el ejercicio acaba de finalizar-.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Iruka-sensei?-.

El profesor le miro con infelicidad -Me temo que uno de los estudiantes fue atacado, teníamos un perímetro establecido alrededor del bosque, pero parece que un par de extrangeros ninjas fueron capaces de entrar en el-.

Un terrible pensamiento hizo mella en el estomago de Hinata -¿A quien atacaron fue a Naruto-kun?-.

El la miro tristemente y asintió -Me temo que si-, Hinata sintió como si todo su mundo desapareciera, Iruka la atrapo en cuanto ella se desmayo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola padre- dijo una voz con calma desde las sombras.

Fugaku miro fijamente como su hijo salio a la luz -¿Qué sucedió Itachi? He odio rumores de que Naruto fue atacado, pero el sobrevivió, ahora el esta en el hospital bajo protección ANBU ¿Por qué fallaste?-.

-Yo no falle, Naruto fue atacado por un par de ninjas extranjeros, yo no lo ataque-.

-¿Tú viste como le atacaron y no hiciste nada?-.

-En realidad le ayude matando a uno de esos ninjas-.

Fugaku le miro como si estuviera loco -¿Le ayudaste?-.

Itachi asintió con calma -así es-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?-, exigió Fugaku.

-Porque Naruto tiene un poder dentro, quiero ver crecer y desarrollar ese poder, quiero verlo convertido en un verdadero y poderoso shinobi, para un día probar mi poder contra el y ver que tan capaz soy-, acabando de decir esto saco su espada y le introdujo en el pecho de su padre. Fugaku se sorprendió mientras se ahogaba con su sangre por lo que vio a su hijo -Padre estas demasiado obsesionado en tomar la vida de Naruto, así que no puedo dejar que tu vivas-, Itachi estaba allí mientras veía como la luz de la vida se extinguía en los ojos de su padre, un momento mas tarde, su madre entro al estudio y comenzó a gritar, el Uchiha apareció detrás de ella y la silencio dándole un golpe en la parte posterior del cráneo, ella cayo al suelo inconciente. A continuación tranquilamente salio de su casa, el camino a través de la noche, algunas personas le saludaban, el devolvió cortésmente el saludo, había considerado la posibilidad de matarlos a todos ellos como un servicio a la aldea. En su opinión, todo el clan se había corrompido hasta el punto de que solo eran una enfermedad para Konoha. Itachi había pensado en hacer eso para curar a Konoha antes de salir, sin embargo, lo ha reconsiderado, pero muchos aldeanos y shinobis querían perjudicar a Naruto, por lo que entonces toda la aldea ya tenia una enfermedad terminal, pero una idea mejor se le ocurrió, con el clan Uchiha dentro de la aldea, Naruto tendría un poderoso enemigo dentro de la aldea, tal vez eso le daría una excelente motivación. Pensando en eso Itachi sonrío.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-.

-¡Nii-san!-, Sasuke se apresuro al encuentro de su hermano mayor -¿oíste? Naruto fue atacado por un par de ninjas y esta en el hospital ahora mismo-.

Itachi le miro cuidadosamente -¿te alegrías de eso?-.

Sasuke pareció conmocionado ante aquella pregunta -¡Por supuesto que no! Incluso si no me agrada no quiero que muera-.

-Ven conmigo Sasuke, hay cosas que tengo que decirte-, en poco tiempo los dos estaban en un callejón oscuro, no muy lejos del compuesto Uchiha, -me voy esta noche del pueblo, otouto. Después de esta noche me convertiré en un Nukenin y seré la vergüenza del Clan Uchiha- dijo con calma.

-¿Qué?-, Sasuke miro a su venerado hermano mayor -¿Por qué harás eso?-.

-Porque hace tres días mate a Shisui y hace menos de una hora mate a nuestro padre-, contesto con calma, cuando acabo vio como Sasuke comenzó a gritar a si que uso su mano para silenciarlo, -No tengo ninguna intención de causarte daño hermanito, sin embargo, si comienzas a gritar tendré que silenciarte ¿entiendes?- Sasuke asintió e Itachi retiro su mano.

-¿Por qué?- mientras sollozaba -¿Por qué mataste a nuestro padre?-.

-Para proteger a Naruto-.

-¿Qué?-.

Itachi asintió -Padre me ordeno asesinarlo, yo me negué y le ayude a sobrevivir esta noche al ataque, no es que necesitara mucha ayuda, el ya es demasiado fuerte y crecerá aun mas, padre era un tonto y por eso he tenido que tomar su vida, para mantener a salvo a Naruto era necesario ponerle fin a la vida de nuestro padre-.

-¿Mataste a padre para ayudar a Naruto?- susurro Sasuke.

-De hecho, pero eso no es todo, déjame mostrarte algo-, el cerro sus ojos y activo el poder de su Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke observo un mundo incoloro y reconoció entre las sombras el compuesto Uchiha.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Sasuke con miedo y confusión.

-Mira- dijo su hermano.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a una sombra familiar sobre una de las casas Uchiha, -Naruto, ¿Por qué esta aquí el?-, Sasuke vio como la forma de Naruto cambio, esta comenzó a creer y tomar forma, en resumen, Naruto se convirtió en un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas -¿Qué es esto?-, el vio como sus amigos y familiares comenzaban a huir y la zona empezaba a arder en llamas -¡Hermano detén esto!-.

-Ve esto muy de cerca- su hermano dijo.

-¡Madre!- grito Sasuke, mientras la mujer fue llevada hasta el hocico de la bestia y era devorada, el estaba allí y vio como su casa fue aplastada y la gente que amaba era sacrificada por la bestia, el estaba de rodillas llorando y rogando por que parara aquello.

Itachi podría haber forzado a Sasuke a ver eso durante setenta y dos horas, pero no era su objetivo, su verdadero propósito era proporcionar a su pequeño hermano una motivación, no destruir su mente. Por lo que termino la ilusión y de nuevo volvieron al callejo, Sasuke arrodillado y llorando, para el parecía absolutamente real -Naruto posee a Kyuubi dentro de el, esa es la razón por la que es odiado por tantos, esa también es la razón por la que el es tan poderoso, ese es el poder por el cual le ayude-.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Sasuke con horror al recordar los ojos rojos de Naruto.

-Si, quiero que Naruto logre la mayor cantidad posible de energía, y con eso poner a prueba mi potencial, para ello se deben hacer pequeños sacrificios, no dudo de que mi objetivo la lograre algún día-.

-Si realmente crees eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le ayudas, incluso mataste a padre solo por eso?-.

-Necesito un poderoso adversario para probar mis habilidades en su contra, Naruto es el único en todo este pueblo con el cual podría hacer eso-, Itachi dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa -¿Sabes porque Sasuke? Porque el sabe lo que es el odio, lo vi matar a su oponente y se sintió su ira y odio, era una maravilla para la vista, para que obtengas el verdadero poder debes sentir profundo odio, eso te hará poderoso-.

-¡Bien! ¡Porque yo te odio, y odio a Naruto!- Itachi vio el odio en los ojos de su hermano -¡Voy a matarlos a ustedes dos!-.

Itachi asintió -Recuerda que debes matar a Naruto en primer lugar, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo a el, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra mi, y con el fin de que obtengas el mismo poder que yo, puedes obtener también el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero hay un costo, debes matar a tu amigo mas cercano, el dolor de esa perdida te permitirá despertar tu Sharingan y alcanzar el estado final, pero por supuesto, antes de eso tienes que activar tu propio Sharingan, ahora recuerda otouto, debes aprender a odiar y perseguir el poder a toda costa, solo de esa manera podrás derrotarme a mi o a Naruto- una vez acabado de decir esto, Itachi golpeo a su hermano y lo dejo inconciente "-Perfecto, Naruto nunca confiara en los Uchiha, Sasuke y Naruto se odiaran entre si y trataran de destruirse mutuamente, ellos serán enemigos y no hay posibilidad de que confíen el uno en el otro, su odio y rivalidad les ayudara a ganar mas poder, cualquiera de los dos que sobreviva será una excelente prueba a mis capacidades, quiero apostar a favor de Naruto, pero al menos le he dado una oportunidad a Sasuke, le he dado una motivación y un objetivo, le di la posibilidad de que sea un gran ninja después de todo, ¿para que somos los hermanos mayores?-".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto abrió los ojos, el se encontraba en un campo de hierba con muchas flores de olor dulce, el no sentía ningún dolor, una vez de pie miro todo a su alrededor, a una distancia se veía una vieja fortaleza en ruinas, hecha de piedra y su color era mayoritariamente negro, con cuidado decidió explorar el lugar, cuando el se acerco vio un enorme puerta bloqueada por una enorme reja de hierro, del tamaño de una casa, en el centro de la reja se encontraba un sello, el se acerco lentamente a la puerta, tratando de ver en la oscuridad de aquella fortaleza.

-Hola- dijo, -¿Hay alguien allí?-.

Una risa se escucho, esta le dio miedo e hizo que sintiera un hormigueo en su espalda, el se alejo rápidamente cuando dos grandes ojos rojos se abrieron, el se congelo, estaba totalmente aterrado, tanto como para no poderse mover, se pregunto si así se sentían los conejos cuando los lobos los miraban, y luego vio los dientes, dos filas de dientes afilados y largos dando una sonrisa que demostraba hambre.

-¡FINALMENTE NOS ENCONTRAMOS! ¡ARRODILLATE ANTE MI Y MUESTRAME EL DEBIDO RESPETO!- una voz como un trueno grito.

-¿Quién eres?- susurro.

Risas con malicia se escucharon -¡YO SOY EL GRAN Y PODEROSO KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!-

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Perdonenme por tardar tanto con esto, pero ustedes saben entre la universidad y la lectura de fics pues me atrase, pero en fin, aqui les traigo un capitulo mas, si no fuera por el mugre cargador de mi laptop les hubiera traido 3 capitulos, en fin. Por cierto de los otros fic que traduzco excepto el de la apuesta les traje capitulo...

FELIZ NAVIDAD...


	10. ¿Quien eres?

**Capitulo 10: ¿Quién eres?**

Sasuke tomo asiento en el lugar que habitualmente le correspondía, era lunes por la mañana y se iniciaba otra semana de clases, ya no era lo mismo de siempre, todo había cambiado completamente.

-¡Oh Sasuke-kun! ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- pregunto una emocionada Sakura.

-Hmmm- salio de su boca mientas juntaba sus manos y las colocaba frente a su cara.

Ella tomo esa respuesta como positiva y se sentó a su lado. -¿No es terrible lo que paso el sábado? ¡Quiero decir, no puedo creerlo! ¡He oído que uno de los shinobis que ataco a Naruto fue literalmente desgarrado! ¿Puedes creer eso?-.

A pesar de todo Sasuke cerro sus ojos y se estremeció un poco "-¿Puedo creer que Naruto desgarro a alguien? Oh si, sin dudas-" pensó. -Hmm- salio de su boca mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso de ella, a la vez que Sakura trataba de interpretar estas respuestas.

Sakura noto la depresión del chico -¿Sabes Sasuke-kun, es increíble que una persona tan maravillosa como la tu, este tan preocupada por Naruto?-. El Uchiha la miro de reojo -¡Quiero decir que no tenia ni idea de que estuvieras tan preocupado por el! ¡De verdad eres muy bueno y amable!-.

El se alejo de ella sin decir ni una sola palabra "-Palabras típicas de fangirls, yo estoy deprimido porque mi padre fue asesinado por mi hermano y estoy iracundo porque uno de mis compañeros es un demonio-" pensó como respuesta. Era equidad, para todo había una razón, Sakura no conocía la tragedia personal de Sasuke. El Clan Uchiha había actuado con rapidez para encubrir lo sucedido. Lo sucedido con los Uchiha era un secreto muy custodiado. Después del asesinato causado por Itachi y su traición se había decidido no hacer del conocimiento general lo que había sucedido, si esto pasaba la reputación del clan se vería opacada. Y puesto que los Uchiha tenían una enorme influencia en la fuerza policiaca de Konoha eso no fue difícil. Sasuke se había hecho el difícil, pero había estado de acuerdo en no hablar de ello con ninguna persona fuera del clan.

-¿Le enviaste flores?- pregunto Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, -Yo le envíe unas pocas, solo para parecer amable, ya que esta en el hospital-.

El la miro -No, Sakura- respondiendo fríamente, -No le envíe flores-.

Sakura pudo sentir el tono frío con el que respondió el pelinegro y agacho su cabeza decepcionada, ella no entendía porque el había dado una respuesta así.

Sasuke decidió darle un vistazo al aula de clases, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba estaban platicando en las filas de atrás. Del otro lado estaba Ino jactándose de que ella le había enviado un montón de flores a Naruto. Buscando entre la habitación se sorprendió al ver que no estaba Hinata. Ella de seguro estaba en el hospital, probablemente a los pies de Naruto.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al frente de la clase, en su opinión, el los despreciaba a todos. Todos ellos eran unos tontos crédulos que habían sido engañados. Ninguno de ellos tenían la menor idea de Naruto podría comérselos algún día. Cuando su madre se recupero de la conmoción sobre lo que Itachi había dicho. Para su horror ella confirmo lo que su hermano mayor le dijo. Naruto era el Kyuubi. Entonces su madre le había hablado sobre la ley de Sandaime. No podía decirle a sus compañeros de clases, era muy peligroso si no quería poner su cuello, en una bandeja de plata. El suspiro, en solo un día su vida había cambiado completamente. El sábado por la mañana había sido muy bueno, casi perfecto, en la noche su padre había sido asesinado, su madre destrozada, su idolatrado hermano mayo se había convertido en un despiadado asesino y Naruto en un monstruo sin escrúpulos el cual un día destruiría Konoha. Y una cosa más, su inocencia se había perdido. Ahora era un adulto con una terrible responsabilidad. Tendría que ser el salvador de su clan y aldea, así como vengar la muerte de su padre. Tendría que ser el más poderoso para salvar a Konoha de Kyuubi y luego matar a su hermano mayor para vengar a su padre. Eso era mucho para ponerlo en los hombros de un niño de ocho años. Pero era por su padre y el era el heredero del Clan Uchiha, tendría que soportarlo y cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

Su primer pensamiento, por supuesto, había sido el de alertar del peligro a su clan y que todos ellos actuaran conjuntamente para hacerle frente. Su madre se había horrorizado con la sugerencia. Ella rápidamente le había explicado que todos los adultos de la aldea sabían acerca de Kyuubi, pero era un secreto para las generaciones más jóvenes. Si el clan hacia eso, seria una declaración de guerra no solo contra los Namikaze, sino contra los Hyuuga. Muchos adultos odian a Naruto, pero pocos estaban dispuestos a ir tan lejos como una guerra civil para tratar de matarlo. En consecuencia, el pensó en hacerle frente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y el poder. La foto de si mismo como un héroe que había matado al monstruo y ser aclamado como un salvador, era hermosa, pero mientras más pensaba, mas se daba cuenta de que era imposible. Después de la paliza que el le había dado en el patio, fue lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitir que no podría contra Naruto, y se odiaba por admitir eso.

Trato de mirar el problema como un adulto y no como un niño frustrado. Iruka, Mizuki, Kushina, los Hyuuga, el Sandaime y los ANBU, esa era la lista de personas que defendían a Naruto, y era deprimentemente muy larga. Aun más deprimente era la mítica reputación de Kushina para tratar con las personas que amenazaban a su hijo. El no entendía como todas estas personas protegían a Kyuubi, pero lo hacían. Pensando en el problema y en los obstáculos en su camino llego a una decisión "-No puedo hacer nada, mientras este en Konoha, esta muy protegido aquí, tengo que enfrentarlo en algún lugar fuera de Konoha y eso tendrá que ser después de convertirme en un shinobi-". El suspiro de nuevo, la idea de tener que esperar tanto tiempo y convivir al lado del Kyuubi le daba miedo. Pero no había otra forma "-Todo lo que tengo que hacer en los próximos años tiene que estar orientado hacia ese día, tengo que ganar poder y activar mi sharingan, debería de tratar de conseguir algunos aliados, eso haría las cosas mas fáciles-". Cuando pensó en eso, llego a una inquietante realidad, casi todo el mundo estaba del lado de Naruto, eso nunca le había preocupado antes, el tenia a todo su clan de su lado. Pero el tendría que actuar a sus espaldas. Destruir a las personas que apoyaban a Naruto seria muy difícil, el iba a necesitar ayuda, por lo que miro atentamente a la chica sentada a su lado. La pelirosa todavía estaba mirando hacia abajo.

El dejo escapar otro suspiro, no estaba muy ansioso de hacer lo que tenia en mente, pero si eso contribuía para poder salvar a su pueblo, el estaba dispuesto a hacer "cualquier sacrificio". Por lo que obligo a aparecer en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Sakura-chan?- dijo suavemente.

Ella inmediatamente volteo a verlo "-¿me acaba de decir Sakura-chan?-". -Uhmm, ¿Si Sasuke-kun?-.

El trato de transmitirle a través de sus ojos un calor que no sentía -Lo siento, fui grosero contigo, supongo que lo que sucedió el sábado me afecto-.

Al ver la mirada en los ojos del chico y escuchar su preocupación en su voz de inmediato comenzó a enrojecer "-¡Oh Kami! ¡Lo logre! ¡Yo sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo!-". -Esta bien Sasuke-kun, lo entiendo-.

-Dime Sakura-chan ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy?-.

La risa que escucho Sasuke le recordó de inmediato al sonido de unas uñas arañando el pizarrón, pero su propia sonrisa se quedo en su lugar, inflexible, capaz de engañar a cualquier persona, -¡Me encantaría almorzar contigo!-.

El volvió a ver hacia el frente "-Esto es para el pueblo y por su bien-" se convenció a si mismo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto escucho varias voces familiares cerca de el, por lo que se despertó.

-Shhh, creo que esta abriendo los ojos, ¿Naruto-kun, cariño, estas despierto?-, una aliviada y reconfortante voz le hablo.

-Si mama- dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Las luces eran demasiado brillantes, a su juicio, todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores.

-¡Oh cariño, estoy tan contenta!-, ella se inclino y beso sus mejillas, -Has dormido por dos días, ¡He estado tan preocupada por ti!-.

-Bueno, yo no me preocupe, yo sabia que el era demasiado terco para que cualquier cosa le pasara- dijo una voz.

Naruto centro un poco sus ojos -¿Eres tu, Kakashi-niisan?-.

-Yo- respondió, -He estado acompañando a tu madre-.

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la cama y caía junto a el. Estaba tan desesperada de poner sus brazos alrededor de el y no se detendría. Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y apretó su cara contra sus mejillas -¡Oh Naruto-kun estoy tan contenta de que estés bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti-.

El abrazo fue hecho con mucha fuerza por lo que el rubio dio un pequeño grito.

Ella inmediatamente lo soltó y se separo -¡Lo siento Naruto-kun! ¡No quise hacerte daño!-, ella se estaba alejando hasta que fue detenida por una mano.

-¡Esta bien Hinata-chan! Esta bien, basta con ser un poco amable, eso es todo- el rubio tiro de la espalda de ella para darle otro abrazo.

Ella se dejo llevar -¿Estas seguro Naruto-kun?-, pregunto nerviosamente.

-Estoy seguro de ello Hinata-chan, me gusta que me abraces, solo se amable-, con eso ultimo ella cuidadosamente rodeo el cuello de Naruto y coloco su cara encima de sus hombros para descansar. El brazo del chico se puso alrededor de su cintura. El trato de poner su otro brazo alrededor de ella, pero este se negó a moverse, se sentía como si estuviera hecho de piedra.

-¿Esta todo bien Naruto-kun?- pregunto tímidamente. Se sentía un poco extraño al mentirle a ella, pero después de los dos últimos días ella quería un poco de contacto con el, y ella quería estar en sus brazos.

El sonrío con cariño -Si, Hinata-chan se siente bien-. Ella cerro los ojos y suspiro felizmente.

Kushina y Kakashi miraron a los niños y sonrieron, era realmente lindo el cariño que se demostraban, -¿Cómo te sientes hijo?-.

-Siento dolor, pero no lo siento. Mi brazo izquierdo, sin embargo, se siente pesado-, por ultimo el logro levantar su brazo y observo que su brazo estaba enyesado, su mano era una enorme masa de vendas, los dedos no se podían ver, -Mama, si he estado dos días aquí, ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Normalmente sano muy rápido-.

Kuchina frunció el ceño -Lo se hijo, pero tus heridas no sanaran tan rápido, tienes un montón de huesos rotos y tu recuperación no parece funcionar bien con eso. También puede ser que tu cuerpo recibió mucho daño al mismo tiempo. Necesitaste estar en cirugía durante seis horas para tratarte. La mayor parte de tus huesos se han curado y solo necesitas un poco de descanso para que estos se recuperen-, ella parecía infeliz -Me temo que tu mano izquierda, sufrió demasiado daño-.

-¿Tan malo es?-, Naruto miro las vendas en su brazo y mano.

-Los médicos dicen que puedes no recuperar el pleno movimiento de ella-. Ella vio el pánico en aquellos ojos azules pero siguió con lo que tenia que decir para calmarlo -Pero he mandado llamar a tu madrina, no se en cuanto tiempo volverá, pero cuando lo haga veremos que dice-.

Naruto asintió lentamente, el sabia que su madrina era una de las mas grandes eminencias en el mundo medico. El cerró los ojos mientras decía -No creo que realmente importe-. El sonaba derrotado, todo el mundo le miro con sorpresa.

-Cariño, no hables así, estoy segura que Tsunade podrá hacer algo por ti-.

-Si Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata. -Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien-.

El rubio le miro y le sonrío, -Hinata-chan, ¿te importaría esperar afuera por un poco mientras hablo con mi mama a solas?-, miro a el peligris -¿te importaría nii-san?-.

-Oh, por supuesto, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata un poco decepcionada, ya que estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de Naruto.

-Muy bien Naruto, vamos Hinata, hay que conseguir algo de comer- los dos abandonaron la habitación.

Kushina miro a su hijo un poco curiosa, ella nunca lo había visto tan sombrío -Cariño, se lo deprimente que puede ser el estar atrapado en un hospital, pero una vez en casa y con Tsunade todo volverá a la normalidad-.

-No mama, no creo que nada vuelva a ser como antes- el dijo con tristeza. -No estoy realmente preocupado por eso, estoy seguro de ello-.

-Bueno, hijo ¿Por qué te sientes tan deprimido?-.

-Ya lo se- dijo tristemente.

-¿sabes que?-.

El la miro con ojos llenos de dolor -Yo se porque todo el mundo me odia, se lo que hay dentro de mi-.

-Oh, por Kami, ¿Itachi te dijo?- susurro ella.

-No mama, Kyuubi me contó-.

-¿Qué? Hijo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- aterradores pensamientos de esas palabras llenaron su mente de ideas.

-Tuve una pesadilla mama, el Kyuubi hablo conmigo, me dijo lo que realmente sucedió la noche en que nací, me dijo que su poder me ayudaba a sanar mas rápido, también me dijo sobre mi capacidad de chakra y me dio chakra rojo. Mama cuando luche contra ese ninja, el chakra rojo fue el que me salvo, fue el poder de Kyuubi el que me salvo-.

-Ya veo- dijo tranquilamente. -Bueno, yo nunca pensé decir esto, pero me alegro de que Kyuubi este encerrado dentro de ti-.

El hijo miro a su madre por un momento y luego suspiro -¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?-.

-No lo se- respondió. -Yo tenía previsto decirte eso en algún momento, antes de que te conviertas en Genin, para ser honesto hijo, no era una conversación con la cual estuviera emocionada-.

-Mama, ¿Por qué mi papa me hizo eso?-.

Ella se estremeció, mientras recordaba aquella noche. La aparición súbita de Kyuubi, su camino hacia Konoha y su decisión desesperada, las lagrimas cayendo sobre sus ojos, cuando cargo a Naruto sobre sus brazos por única y ultima vez, -Era la única manera hijo, los Bijuu no pueden ser asesinados por un mortal, el poder de Kyuubi es tan poderoso como para ser detenido, la única opción, la única vía posible para salvar a la aldea era sellándolo dentro de un contenedor que pudiera almacenar todo su chakra, y el único contenedor posible era el cuerpo de un niño recién nacido, con su sistema de chakra subdesarrollado. El detener a Kyuubi requería de dos cosas, un recién nacido para actuar como carcelero y un sacrificio humano para hacer el jutsu. El estimo que era su deber como Hokage, por ello se sacrifico para salvar la aldea, y tu como su único hijo y heredero, era tu deber ser el carcelero. El no podía pedirle a otro padre que hiciera tal sacrificio que el no estaba dispuesto a hacer, Minato-kun estimo que su clan debería hacer los sacrificios requeridos para salvar a Konoha-, ella mido a su hijo y espero su reacción, si el estaba enojado sus razones eran mas que obvias.

Naruto miro hacia abajo y tomo una respiración profunda -Entiendo-, respondió tranquilamente.

-¿En serio?-.

Su hijo pareció muy seguro de lo que dijo. Parecía cansado, pero acepto lo que ella le dijo -Mama, ya había dicho yo antes, que haría cualquier cosa, incluso dar mi vida para proteger Konoha-, el le dio una triste sonrisa -Supongo que en cierta forma ya lo hice, lo entiendo, la obligación de un Hokage es proteger a Konoha cueste lo que cueste, no puedo culpara a mi padre por cumplir su deber, incluso entiendo porque me eligió para soportar esta carga-,el sonrío amargamente -Incluso si todo el mundo me odia-.

-¡Hijo, no todos te odian! Kakashi, Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi y todas las personas que se inclinan ante ti con alegría te ven como un héroe, como deseaba tu padre-.

-Supongo que si, pero hay mucha gente que me odia mucho-. Kushina no puede estar de acuerdo con eso, -Creo que es el momento para mi para encontrar otro objetivo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Miro a su madre con sorpresa -Quiero decir, acerca de ser Hokage, ahora se que nunca podré serlo, tendré que buscar otro sueño-.

Ella le miro con asombro -¿Por qué piensas que no podrás ser Hokage?-.

El frunció el celo a ella -mama, ¿Cómo puedo ser Hokage cuando soy un monstruo?-, ella le envío una mirada de indignación al instante. -¡Ay!-, el se froto la parte superior de la cabeza con la mano derecha y miro a su madre en estado de shock -¡Mama me golpeaste!-, ella nunca le había golpeado fuera de un entrenamiento.

-¡Nunca digas eso de nuevo! ¡Ese es el tipo de pensamientos por lo que los tontos te odian! ¿Has olvidado tu promesa tan pronto? ¿Te acuerdas de ti primer día de la academia? ¿Ya no recuerdas que me prometiste?-.

-No olvidar quien soy-.

-¿y quien eres?-.

El le miro con confusión -Mama, soy Namikaze Naruto, hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato -.

-Ese eres tu-, ella se sentó en la cama y lo llevo a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza -Tu eres mi hijo y eres el hijo de Minato y eres un niño muy valiente, nunca he pensado otra cosa de ti. Dime hijo, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando mataste a aquellos hombres en la academia?-.

El recordó eso -Me sentí mal y culpable-.

-¿Realmente crees que hubieras sentido eso si fueras Kyuubi?-.

-¡Pero eso fue diferente! Cuando utilice el chakra rojo me sentí feliz al matar-.

-¿Estabas enojado?-.

-Si, realmente enojado-.

-¿y tenías miedo?-, el simplemente asintió. -Naruto-kun eso es perfectamente normal y es perfectamente humano el ser feliz cuando matas a alguien que ha estado tratando de matarte, eso no te hace un demonio-.

-Pero mama, el sello en mi vientre, mi recuperación, el chakra rojo…-.

-Todo eso es parte de ti, así como tu nariz, o tu estomago, o tu dedo pequeño del pie, pero no todo. El Kyuubi dentro de ti también, pero TU no eres el Kyuubi y nunca lo serás, no importa la cantidad de tontos que se nieguen a creer eso. Tu tienes el poder y tal vez incluso conocimiento, sino que eres tu el que elige lo que quieres ser, dices que el chakra rojo te salvo la vida, sin duda eso es usar bien el poder del demonio. Naruto-kun todos poseemos la capacidad para el bien o el mal. Todos podemos elegir el camino que queramos en nuestra vida. Tú eres humano y tienes la capacidad de elegir. ¿Qué tiene que mi hijo tenga ese poder dentro de ti, pero el poder puede ser usado para el bien o el mal? La elección es tuya-, ella le miro a los ojos y hablo con cuidado -Usa el poder de Kyuubi-, el la miro con sorpresa -Ese poder te pertenece, tanto como tus músculos, toma el poder dentro de ti y utilízalo para protegerte y proteger a este pueblo, como su Hokage-.

El profundizo su abrazo con ella -Gracias mama- dijo el con alivio.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, y la relacion de Hinata y Naruto se volvera mas intensa proximamente.


	11. Dos rubias de visita

**Capitulo 11: Dos rubias de visita**

El sábado era brillante y claro, era un hermoso día pero hacia un poco de frío. Naruto miro hacia abajo en el tablero y vio mal esto. Acerco su mano a este y entrego su rey.

Shikamaru le miro con sorpresa -¿Cuál es el problema? Por lo general nunca te das por vencido-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -¿Para que? Me vencerás en seis movimientos-.

-Cinco movimientos, ¿quieres jugar otra vez?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de que era estupido el comenzó a rascarse el brazo izquierdo, ya que estaba enyesado, no le ayudaba para aliviar la comezón, pero sentía la obligación de hacerlo de todos modos -¡Odio esta cosa!-.

-No seas tan problemático Naruto, debes estar contento de que estas vivo- dijo Shikamaru, -Nadie más en nuestra clase hubiera tenido una oportunidad-.

-Así es-. Much, much, much, -Eres realmente afortunado-.

Naruto sabia que estaban diciendo la verdad, pero el no tenia ánimos para escucharlos, el vio con odio su brazo y su pierna derecha. Luego, envío otra mirada a las muletas que estaban apoyadas en las muletas, -Supongo que soy yo el que no se siente seguro de su suerte en estos momentos-.

Hinata estaba detrás de el, ella se recargo contra la espalda del rubio y coloco sus brazos alrededor de el. Naruto le había dicho en el hospital que le encantaba que ella le abrazara. La niña había notado que el se sentía mejor cada que ella le abrazaba, además de que le ayudaba a animarlo y parecía relajarlo. -Naruto-kun se que no estas contento, tu quieres estar corriendo de aquí para allá, quieres entrenar, pero por favor se paciente-.

El giro un poco la cabeza para darle una sonrisa -Me conoces demasiado bien Hinata-chan-. El dejo salir un profundo suspiro -Pero incluso después de que me quiten estas cosas no seré capaz de trabajar como antes, mi mama dice que tengo que "rehabilitarme" lentamente-, su boca se torció un poco cuando pronuncio la palabra, como si esta le diera un sabor amargo en la boca. -¡Mi mama dice que no podré trabajar a mi ritmo normal, por lo menos en un mes!-, el la miro con desesperación -Y no solo he perdido tiempo sin entrenar, también, ¡No he ido a clases!-.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se cerraron un poco -Naruto, no seas tan problemático. Solo has perdido una semana de clases y estoy seguro de que no hemos visto nada importante-, el se encogió de hombros, -Bueno, no creo que lo hayamos hecho, he estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo-.

-En realidad, yo le he prestado mis apuntes a Naruto-kun, así que en lo que se refiere a las clases no ha perdido nada- dijo Hinata.

-¿Has estado estudiando todo este tiempo en lugar de no hacer nada?- dijo Shikamaru realmente decepcionado. -Naruto creo que voy a tener que darte algunas clases sobre como disfrutar el tiempo-.

Naruto se rió ante aquel comentario -No, gracias Shika, tu haces lo suficiente-, el miro el jardín de rosas, incluso si no hacia nada le gustaba aquel lugar. Sus amigos habían llegado aquella mañana para acompañarlo un rato. Su mama les había hecho galletas y aperitivos. Shika había traído su tablero de shogi, Choji había traído algunos dulces, Kiba había traído a Akamaru y Hinata había traído la mejor de todas las cosas para ayudarle a pasar el tiempo, ella misma. Habían decidido pasar el rato en el jardín de rosas y disfrutar de la belleza y el olor. Por el momento, Kiba y Akamaru estaban jugando alrededor de la parte frontal de la mansión. Su mama se encontraba dentro de la casa para darles un poco de espacio.

-Supongo que no pierdo mucho al no ir a clases, quiero decir, prácticamente ya se todo lo que estudiaremos, estoy mas preocupado por el tiempo perdido en mi entrenamiento personal. Siento que estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo-.

Shikamaru le miro dudoso -No estas perdiendo tiempo, te estas recuperando del ataque de dos shinobis Jonin. No confundas el no ser capaz de hacer algo por estar recuperándote con perder el tiempo-.

Hinata asintió -Estoy de acuerdo, por favor, tómalo con calma ya que tienes que recuperarte de tus lesiones Naruto-kun, se que estas ansioso por volver a tu rutina, pero hazlo lentamente y no te sobreesfuerces. Pronto regresaras a la normalidad Naruto-kun-.

-Lo se-, dijo tristemente, Shikamaru y Hinata tenían razón.

De repente Kiba vino corriendo desde una esquina de la mansión, Akamaru estaba ladrando desde su cabeza, -¡Ella viene!- grito.

-¡Oh no!- grito Choji.

Shikamaru rápidamente guardo su tablero de shogi y se levanto -¡Bueno voy a verte mañana Naruto!-.

-¡Hey!- grito Naruto a sus amigos -¿Me van a abandonar?-.

-¡SI!- dijo Kiba rápidamente.

-Si- dijo Choji después de el.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero te diré lo que mi padre dice, "un hombre inteligente sabe cuando parar y correr", nos vemos mañana- con esto dicho Shikamaru huyo.

Naruto se quedo en blanco mientras los veía escapar de la mansión, -Grandes amigos, todavía no son ninjas, y ya están abandonando a un compañero a su suerte-.

Sabiendo lo que venia, Hinata rápidamente se sentó en el banquillo junto a Naruto. El tenia una mirada de determinación -No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo no te abandonare pase lo que pase-.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, yo sabia que podía contar contigo-.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella apareció. De una de las esquinas de la casa apareció una niña de ocho años de edad, de pelo rubio, con una enorme variedad de flores en sus manos. Cuando Naruto se despertó había encontrado que su habitación estaba llena de flores y cerca de la mitad de ellas provenían de Ino, el pensó que eso era un gesto muy dulce, cuando sus compañeros de clase le dieron una visita el les agradeció su preocupación. Y eso había sido un terrible, terrible error. Cuando dejo el hospital al día siguiente por la mañana para regresar a su casa, Ino le visitaba cada tarde con un gran arreglo de flores que insistió en regalarle a el. Después de eso ella se quedaba con el, no podría decirle que el quería que le dejara solo y dejara de darle flores, pero no podría hacerlo, por lo que se quedaba con ella una o dos horas hasta que su madre corriera a su rescate.

Cuando Ino lo vio le dio una gran sonrisa -Hola Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Bien Ino, gracias de nuevo por las flores, pero sabes que no es necesario que me sigas dando mas-.

-¡Que bien Naruto-kun! Me encanta escuchar eso-. Ella coloco las flores en una mesa y se sentó a un lado de el, en ese lugar estaban las muletas, por lo que las puso en el piso, solo entonces ella "vio" a Hinata, -Oh hola, ¡Hinata-chan! No te había visto, sabes, creo que serás una gran kunoichi, especialmente cuando se trata de recopilar información, quiero decir, tienes un don natural para ser invisible, nadie sabe que existes, ¿Cómo se siente eso?-, mientras decía esto agarro el brazo de Naruto y lo envolvió con los suyos.

Hinata le respondió con una fingida tristeza -Oh, creo que tienes problemas de la vista Ino, Naruto-kun siempre me ha visto-.

La sonrisa de Ino se hizo mas grande -¡Oh, eso lo se, te ve como un "amigo"!-.

-Tal vez si, pero al menos no tengo que inventar excusas para venir a verlo fuera de clases, soy bienvenida aquí a cualquier hora-.

Naruto suspiro, esto siempre pasaba cuando Ino venia a su casa, Hinata-chan era normalmente la persona mas dulce de la tierra, pero por alguna razón frente a Ino parecía desarrollar garras. Le sorprendió que las primeras veces que esto sucedía era siempre alrededor de el. Era raro, porque se escuchaban como un par de chicas peleando por un chico para obtener una cita. Sabía que Ino quería esto, pero por supuesto que no sabía lo que Hinata quería.

Después de dos horas su mama misericordiosamente apareció diciéndole a Ino que el necesitaba descansar, cuando su mama regreso se enfrento a ella.

-Mama, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto para rescatarme?- se quejo Naruto.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza -Te dejo sufrir para que aprendas, pero parece que no lo haces, te dije que no le des a cualquiera de tus fans elogios o atención especial, eso solo las alienta-.

-¡Pero mama, ella no lo hizo a propósito! Yo solo le di las gracias, tratando de ser amable-.

-Si, y este es el resultado-, ella dejo salir un suspiro. -Le dije que ya no te diera flores, por lo que deberías estar seguros ahora, además he recibido buenas noticias, tu madrina debe llegar en algún momento el día de hoy-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto- esa fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de que el fue arrastrado y aplastado contra los enormes pechos de Tsunade. De haber sido varios años mayor abría disfrutado de la experiencia, pero en estos momentos estaba luchando por no ser asfixiado. -¡Oh Naruto-kun! ¡Tan pronto como recibí el mensaje de tu madre regrese lo mas rápido que pude!-, ella lo alejo un poco de modo que podría darle besos.

-¡Naruto-kun, estoy tan contenta de que estés bien! Tsunade sama se vio muy afectada ante la idea de perderte- dijo Shizune mientras le daba besos por su cuenta.

-Gracias madrina, gracias Shizune-nechan, pero realmente estoy bien, bueno… a excepción de mi mano-.

Tsunade se puso seria y rápidamente desenvolvió las vendas de la mano izquierda para analizar bien la situación. Ella tenia la mirada mas seria que Naruto hubiera visto jamás, -Muy bien Naruto, voy a hacer un chequeo completo no solo de tu mano, también de todo tu cuerpo-.

Media hora mas tarde Naruto estaba en su habitación mientras Kushina, Tsunade y Shizune estaban en el estudio.

-¿tan malo eso?- pregunto Kushina con preocupación.

Tsunade frunció el ceño -Pues no es bueno, cada hueso de su mano fue fracturado y hay una gran cantidad de músculos que también están lastimados-, Tsunade continuo diciendo con furia asesina -Si el bastardo todavía estuviera vivo yo le rompería cada uno de sus huesos y disfrutaría de ello-.

-¿puedes arreglarlo?-.

Tsunade asintió lentamente -Creo que puedo, pero tendré que hacer al menos diez operaciones separadas y tendré que darle tiempo para sanar el tejido de entre cada operación-, ella suspiro -Probablemente tomara unos dos meses para completar las operaciones y restablecer el pleno funcionamiento de su mano-.

-¿pero una vez se hayan terminado tendrá el pleno uso de ella?- pregunto Kushina.

Tsunade asintió -Si, incluido el poder hacer señales con las manos-, ella parecía bastante avergonzada y con problemas -Me temo que no podré ser capaz de permanecer en Konoha durante tanto tiempo, prometo que regresare cada día que programemos las operaciones-.

Kushina vio a su vieja amiga con una dura mirada -¿Qué quieres decir con eso de no podrás quedarte? Si vas a empezar que no te gusta estar aquí o que te traer malos recuerdos no quiero escucharlo, tu ahijado te necesita ahora y no solo para las cirugías, no hay nadie más en quien yo confíe para ayudarlo en su recuperación, quiero que te quedes aquí, en Konoha todo el tiempo, puedes quedarte en la mansión-.

-No es eso, es que hay ciertas dificultades que… que dificultan mi estadía en un lugar durante un largo periodo-.

Kushina levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho -¿Qué dificultades exactamente?-.

-Es complicado- dijo Tsunade.

-Entonces explícalo despacio y con pocas palabras- dijo Kushina sin ánimos.

Shizune se adelanto -Tsunade-sama tiene una gran deuda y quiere evitar a sus acreedores-.

-¡Shizune!-.

Kushina suspiro -¿Cuanto?-.

-¡No te atrevas a responder eso Shizune!- grito Tsunade.

-Un poco más de siete millones de ryu- respondió sin problemas Shizune.

La mandíbula de Kushina se abrió -¡SIETE MILLONES!- ella miro a su amiga con incredulidad -¿Qué paso Tsunade? ¿Cómo es posible que te endeudaras tanto?-.

Tsunade parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de ser capturada con una mano en una lata de galletas -Uhmm, creo que fue mala suerte-.

Kushina la miro intrigada -Shizune, ¿tienes la lista de los acreedores y las cantidades adeudadas a cada uno de ellos?-.

-Si- asintió Shizune con impaciencia.

-¡Kushina no quiero tu ayuda! Me niego a pedirle prestado a un amigo-.

-Eso es bueno, porque no te lo estoy prestando-.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shizune, -Pero pensé que usted ayudaría a Tsunade-sama con sus problemas económicos-.

Kushina asintió -Eso es lo que haré, pero no voy a darle una pequeña fortuna para que ella escape y vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo-, le dio a Tsunade una fuerte mirada -Como yo estaba tratando de explicar hoy a Naruto que si no sufres por tus errores no aprendes nada-.

A pesar de que la poderosa Tsunade era una poderosa Sannin se sentía nerviosa -¿Qué tienes en mente?-.

-¿Has tenido suficientes problemas con tus deudas? Bueno, entonces pagare esos siete millones de ryo que debes, como parte de tu sueldo-.

-Sueldo-. Tsunade le pregunto -¿de que hablas?-.

Kushina le dio una sonrisa fría -Te estoy contratando como el medico privado del Clan Namikaze por los próximos cuatro años, hasta que Naruto se gradúe de la academia, espero que vivas aquí y atiendas cualquier emergencia medica, además de que mientras estés aquí puedes enseñarle jutsus médicos a Naruto y ser su niñera de vez en cuando-.

-¿Qué?- exigió Tsunade, -¿esperas que viva aquí y cuide de tu bebe por ti?-.

-Por la cantidad de dinero que te estoy dando, deberías estar feliz. No espero realmente que te sientes a cocinar y limpiar la casa. Siete millones de ryu que no tienes te meterán en serios problemas, ¿hay alguien mas a quien le puedas pedir prestado dinero?-, un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Kushina -O, ¿es que venderás el collar de Shodaime?-.

Tsunade inmediatamente agarro el collar con fuerza -¡Nunca!-.

Kushina cruzo de nuevo los brazos sobre su pecho -Entonces, ¿Cómo vas a pagar tu deuda?-.

Tsunade iba a responder, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Shizune dio un paso al frente -¿Tsunade-sama, la oferta de Kushina es realmente tan mala? Finalmente podríamos establecernos en un lugar durante mucho tiempo y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. También viviremos en la mansión mientras trabajamos para uno de los mas poderosos clanes de Konoha, además de que podrá pasar mas tiempo con Naruto-kun, ¿no se queja siempre de que no convive con el lo suficiente? ¡Si piensas bien, la oferta de Kushina es una maravillosa oportunidad!-.

Tsunade miro agriamente a su joven protegida -Tu sabes lo que pienso de este maldito pueblo-.

Kushina suspiro -Se que perdiste a seres queridos y el pueblo te lo recuerda, pero para mi, esta casa y el jardín de rosas están llenos de recuerdos de Minato. Pero también es la casa que comparto con mi hijo, verle cada día significa mas para mi que cualquier recuerdo amargo, se que el te agrada, entonces, ¿no es suficiente para ti eso?-.

Tsunade vio a su amiga solemnemente. Normalmente, ella contestaría que no entendían. Pero Kushina perdió no solo al hombre que amaba, también perdió a toda su familia a excepción de Naruto. "-Perdió mas de lo que gano y aun así nunca escapo, quizás ha llegado la hora de enfrentar a mi pasado-" pensó. Tsunade dejo salir un suspiro lento -Muy bien, creo que tu oferta vale la pena, además de que me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo y con Naruto-, ella asintió, -Creo que seré la medico de tu familia por un tiempo-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Trata de hacer un puño- dijo Tsunade.

Naruto hizo una mueca al intentarlo, pero solo el dedo pulgar y el meñique reaccionaron, los otros tres dedos siguen estando rígidos y sin movimiento, -Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer-.

Tsunade asintió -Esta bien Naruto, es solo la primera cirugía, te prometo que cuando acabemos tu mano estará como nueva-, ella rió -Definitivamente podrás hacer señales con la mano-.

Naruto asintió -Lo se madrina, pero aunque no pueda, no importa-.

Ella levanto una ceja -¿Por?-.

-Si yo no pudiera usar mi mano izquierda de nuevo para hacer señales de manos, inventaría una forma de hacerlos sin las manos, o me convertiría en un shinobi que no use jutsus-.

Ella se burlo de el -Nunca he escuchado de un shinobi que no pueda usar jutsus-.

El le miro seriamente -Entonces yo seré el primero, mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y no voy a dejar que NADA me impida alcanzar mi sueño-.

Ella miro con tristeza a su ahijado, ella le había conocido desde el momento en que el nació en este mundo y, por supuesto, sabia lo que era tener un sueño. Pero cuando el dijo esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir dolor en su corazón, -Naruto, ¿alguna vez has pensado que ser Hokage no es solo diversión o juegos?-.

Naruto le miro con sorpresa -Nunca he pensado que ser Hokage iba a ser fácil o divertido, mi mama me ha contado como era la vida de papa y he hablado con Sandaime-ojisan muchas veces, ser que es difícil y exige grandes sacrificios, a veces incluso la vida-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?-, dijo con algo parecido a dolor en su voz -¿Por qué quieres algo que no te traerá alegría y puede costarte la vida?-.

-Porque me encanta este pueblo y la gente que habita en el-, la forma en que lo dijo parecía ser lo mas evidente del mundo -Quiero protegerlos y hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para mantenerlo a salvo-.

-¿incluso a los que te odian?- dijo.

El asintió -Incluso ellos, pero también espero ganarme la confianza de ellos y que algún día definitivamente me verán por lo que soy. Pero incluso si no puedo, aun cuando algunas personas siempre me odien todavía los protegeré, porque son parte de este pueblo y es la obligación del Hokage proteger a todas las personas de la aldea-.

"-¡El es como su padre!-" pensó, ya que era muy obvio. Ella había conocido a Minato, desde que se había convertido en el estudiante de Jiraiya, el había tenido la misma seriedad y pasión como la de Naruto.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, -Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama esta aquí para verla- dijo Shizune con emoción. Ella, junto con el Hokage y Kushina entraron en la habitación.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Kushina.

-Bien, como yo esperaba- respondió Tsunade.

-¿Puedo usar mi mano en los entrenamientos?- pregunto Naruto.

-¡NO!- dijeron en coro Kushina y Tsunade. Esta ultima dio las razones -No puedes entrenar con esa mano durante los próximos dos meses, no debes usar esa mano para nada, no debes hacer nada que haga que tus huesos y tendones se sobreesfuercen, ¿entiendes?-.

-Pero no puedo por lo menos…-.

-¡NO!- volvieron a responder las mujeres al unísono. Naruto suspiro y admitió la derrota.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Tsunade- dijo Sarutobi. -Me complace saber que te quedaras en el pueblo un tiempo-.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. Conocía a su sensei lo suficiente como para adivinar que iba a decir -No es permanente, y no me importa lo que le pase a Konoha, pero me quedare aquí hasta que Naruto se gradúe de la academia, tengo que saldar una deuda-.

-Bien, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que enseñes a algunos de nuestros shinobis jutsus médicos? Ellos sin duda se beneficiarían de tu enseñanza-.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, ella ciertamente no podía negar que quería crear un cuerpo de shinobis médicos. Ayudar a la próxima generación de médicos a salvar vidas de shinobis era sin duda algo interesante. Por lo que contesto -Bueno, viejo no lo se, en primer lugar ya tengo un trabajo de forma que tendrías que preguntarle a mi empleador si eso esta bien-.

Kushina sonrío -No tengo ninguna objeción si deseas enseñar fuera de horario de trabajo, mientras que puedas cuidar a Naruto todo esta bien-.

-Si estuviera de acuerdo en enseñar a algunas personas yo decidiré el plan de estudios, así como el método de enseñanza. Y tendré toda la autoridad y la última palabra en todas las cuestiones respectivas a esto-.

Sarutobi asintió -Por supuesto, ¿entonces aceptas?-.

Ella frunció el ceño, ya que esperaba algunas condiciones de parte de su exsensei, aparte de que ella quería decir que no, pero luego pensó en todos los shinobis jóvenes que podrían sobrevivir si ella aceptaba, por lo que llego a una conclusión -Acepto-.

-Excelente- le sonrío, -Voy a hacer algunos arreglos con el personal del hospital e informarles que tienen que darle todo lo que pidas. Tengo trabajo que hacer, pero me siento muy feliz de saber que te quedaras con nosotros por un tiempo-, dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Shizune noto la mirada en el rostro de su sensei -¿Tsunade-sama, no esta complacida con la posibilidad de enseñarle a otros lo que sabe?-.

-Por supuesto Shizune, es otra cosa-.

-¿Qué le moleste Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Shizune.

Ella suspiro -Porque se que el viejo esconde algo-.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mia, el autor es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...


	12. Tres años en la academia

**Capitulo 12: Tres años en la academia**

Aunque no sucedió lo suficientemente rapido para que el se adaptara a los movimientos de su mano, Naruto eventualmente recupero plenamente el uso de ella. Por lo que regreso a clase faltando una semana para que finalizara el primer año. Aunque se quejo varias veces de querer luchar, pero le fue terminantemente prohibido hasta que su mano estuviera plenamente curada. Durante este breve intervalo de tiempo, Sasuke retorno al primer lugar. Cuando la mano de Naruto estuvo completamente sana y se le autorizo competir, de nueva cuenta el orden fue restaurado. Sasuke y Sakura son oficialmente una "pareja", la pelirosa parecia molesta de que Naruto eclipsara a su Sasuke-kun. Este ya no buscaba la manera de enfrentar a Naruto. Pero incluso si Sasuke se comporto mas docil, Naruto no confiaba en el. El nunca confiaria en ningun Uchiha. El hecho de que Sakura finalmente habia conseguido a Sasuke hizo que Ino se enfureciera y acosara más a Naruto. No hubo mas ejercicios de supervivencia fuera de las paredes de Konoha. Tsunade comenzo a dar clases a un pequeño grupo de medicos que ella escogio de primera mano, sin embargo, aun tenia tiempo para cuidar a su ahijado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella se inclino sobre la mesa mientras le miraba con diversión -¿realmente crees que tienes una oportunidad contra mi?- le dijo, para parecer amenazante.

Naruto adopto una semblante de calma, sus ojos azules transmitian serenidad -No me asustas-.

Shizune suspiro -Si Kushina descrubre esto, no estara feliz-.

Y como si hubiera sido invocada -Hola a todos, la reunion del Consejo termino rapidamente por lo que decidi venir…-, se detuvo a solo un par de pasos del comedor, lo que vio la conmiciono, -¡Tsunade! ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi hijo?-.

-¡Nada! Estoy jugando con el como una buena madrina y niñera debe hacer- dijo directamente.

A Kushina le parecio mal esta respuesta y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho -¡Estas jugando "cartas" con el!-.

Tsunade asintió -Si, pero "estoy" jugando con el-.

Kushina le miro con furia -¡No quiero que mi hijo se meta en juegos de azar!-.

-¿Apuestas? ¿Vez algun dinero?-, en frente de cada uno de los jugadores habia un monton de caramelos, claro esta, el monton mas grande pertenecia a Naruto. Kushina se sorprendio. Tsunade suspiro y coloco todos sus caramelos en el espacio entre ella y Naruto -Mira Naruto, vamos a hacer de este el ultimo partido, yo apuesto todos-.

Naruto se encogio de hombros -Ok madrina-, el coloco todos sus caramelos en el centro.

Tsunade se burlo y sacudio la cabeza, -Naruto nunca hagas eso, porque es lo que el otro espera que hagas, aunque jugaste muy bien esta noche, pero has perdido en el ultimo momento-, ella bajo sus cartas -Full, un par y tres nueves-.

Naruto bajo sus cartas -Cuatro sietes-.

-¿Qué?-, ella le miro con sorpresa -¡Pero no sacaste ninguna tarjeta!-.

El se encogio de hombros de nuevo -Las tengo desde el inicio-, las tres mujeres le miraron como su fuera un bicho raro, las probabilidades de sacar cuatro cartas con el mismo numero era lo mismo que haberse ganado la loteria. -¿Qué?- dijo el rubio mientras recogia sus ganancias.

Shizune se burlo abiertamente -Tsunade-sama acaba de perder una apuesta contra un niño de nueve año jugando a las cartas-.

-Ahora entiendo como es que lograste deber mas de siete millones de ryo en deudas de juego- dijo Kushina rotundamente.

Tsunade ignoro todos esos comentarios y centro su atención en lo mas importante -¡Que suerte tiene!-, ella parecia impresionada, -El realmente tiene un don-.

"-Maravilloso-" penso Kushina.

Naruto se acerco a su madre con una docena de dulces -Ten mama-.

Ella le sonrio a su hijo -Gracias cariño, pero realmente no quiero… ¡Oh! ¿Este es un dulce de doble menta?-.

Naruto asintió -Asi es-.

Ella tomo rapidamente el dulce y lo coloco en su boca, un momento después se inclino y le dio un beso a su hijo -Eres un buen chico-. Ella sonrio y sacudio la cabeza -Pero ahora Naruto-kun, recoge tus ganancias y a dormir-. Su hijo felizmente asintió y pronto desaparecio. Kushina noto la mirada en los ojos de Tsunade todo el tiempo en el que su hijo se encontraba en la habitación.

-Sabes Kushina, hay un casino en Talument sin un minimo de edad, con su suerte y mis conocimientos…-.

-Buenas noches Kushina-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer año termino con Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata en los primeros tres lugares. El verena termino pacíficamente, fue el primer verano en que Naruto se reunio con sus amigos y Hinata para jugar. Las medidas de seguridad en tonrno a el no habian disminuido, el visitaba a sus amigos de vez en cuando, en ocasiones especiales como el cumpleaños de Choji. Sin embargo, era mas facil que sus amigos fueran a su casa. Durante ese verano, el y sus amigos jugaban con regularidad. Aunque Naruto tenia una definición diferente de lo que era jugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Este es el lider del grupo, Pequeño perro, ¿cual es tu estado?-.

-Este es Pequeño perro, objetivo a la vista-.

-Habla Perezoso, esto es problemático, pero tengo el objetivo a unos quince metros de distancia-.

-¿Niño relleno, donde estas? Niño relleno responde, ¿Niño relleno? ¡Choji deja las papas y responde!-.

-Munch, munch… aquí Niño relleno, objetivo a la vista-.

-Niña hermosa, ¿Cuál es tu estado?-.

-Aquí Niña hermosa, objetivo a la vista, esperando respuesta-.

-¡Esta bien equipo, en sus marcas, listos… ahora!-.

Cuatro ninjas (o eso parecian) saltaron de los arbustos, un sapo de color negro y naranja del tamaño de un pequeño perro salto cinco metros en el aire -¡He, nunca me atraparan vivo!-.

Naruto observo desde un arbol cercano como Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru se estrellaron unos con otros y se encontraban heridos sobre el terreno. Hinata y Akamaru consiguieron evitar esto.

En cuanto todos los niños estuvieron en el piso tratando de pararse Hinata presiono un boton para enviar un mensaje a su lider -Uhm, ¿Naruto-kun?-.

El suspiro mientras respondio -Si, ¿Hinata-chan?-.

-Creo que hemos perdido el objetivo-.

-Esto es problemático, ¿podemos mirar las nubes, ahora?-.

El el cerro los ojos mientras sacudia la cabeza lentamente -Esta bien equipo, estoy abortando la mision, vamos a ver las nubes-.

-¿Puedes hacer que tu madre nos de algunas galletas?-.

-Claro Choji-.

-Naruto, ¿tendran algo de leche para Akamaru?-.

-Seguramente-.

Gamikichi aterrizo en la rama de un arbol al lado del rubio -Ellos no me atraparon, ahora me debes dos bolsas de caramelos-.

-Si-, mientras pensaba "-Creo que necesito trabajar mis habilidades de liderazgo-".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El segundo año comenzo con una pequeña diferencia. Kurenai habia sido reasignada. Hiashi decidio que la proteccion de su hija podria ser confiada a un miembro de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga, este era un estudiante de tercer año. Neji y Naruto se conocían desde que el iba a la casa de Hinata. Sin embargo, el y Neji nunca se habian convertido en amigos. A pesar de la poca distancia entre las dos casas y los muchos esfuerzos dolorosos, el nunca pudo romper la forma rigida de Neji. Tambien comprendio lentamente el metodo de Neji al hablar con Hinata, insultos camuflados con cortesia. Ademas, el y Neji tenian filosofias distintas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tengo que discrepar con usted, Naruto-san-, dijo Neji con calma, -Si se convierte en Hokage, es porque estaba destinado a ello-.

-¿destinado? Haces sonar eso como si el ser Hokage estuviera reservado para mi, creeme que no es asi, yo me empujo a mi mismo a traves del sudor y la sangre hasta llegar a mis limites para demostrarme a mi mismo que soy digno de convertirme en Hokage, cuando uno se convierte en Hokage es porque lo merece-.

Neji le dio una sonrisa fria a Naruto, destinada exclusivamente para el, -Me temo que me malinterpreto Naruto-san, no estoy diciendo que es facil convertirse en Hokage, o trabajar extenuantemente. Lo que trato de decir es que desde su nacimiente usted fue pre-seleccionada para ser Hokage, si lo quiere, de hecho, se convertira en Hokage. Piense por un momento, cuantos ninjas hay en todos los pueblos y como algunos pocos fueron considerados para la posición de Kage. Por lo tanto, los que se convierten en Kage de su aldea es porque ese era su destino desde el momento de su nacimiento. Considere la posibilidad de su propio nacimiento, usted es el heredero de uno de los clanes mas poderosos y respetados de Konoha, aun mas importante, es el hijo de un Hokage. Evidentemente, su nacimiento lo ha pre-seleccionado para la grandeza. Si se convierte en Hokage algun dia, no sera debido a su esfuerzo excepcional o sus habitos de trabajo. Dime Naruto-san, ¿Cree usted que si hubiera nacido como el hijo de un mecanico o un carpintero, podria llegar a convertirse en Hokage, no importa la fuerza con la que trabajo?-.

-Si mi voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte y yo estoy dispuesto a comprometerme no importa que, entonces si, si crees en tu sueño con todo tu corazon y das todo por el, puedes hacer realidad lo imposible- respondio Naruto con fervor.

Neji respondio con una sonrisa frivola -Esa es la respuesta de alquien como usted-.

Naruto se sorprendio y todos los demas, se acerco mas a Neji -¿Qué diablos significa eso?-.

Neji le respondio con total confianza -Eso significo que es muy faci creer cualquier cosa cuando una persona ha sido dotada desde su nacimiento, si usted dice que se convertira en Hokage nadie se reira de su ambicion, porque todos sabemos que es posible para una persona como usted, ¿Por qué? ¿crees que es debido a la forma en la que trabajas, o la fuerza de tu voluntad? No, es simple, te creemos por que tu apellido es Namikaze, tu eres Namikaze Naruto, hijo de un Hokage, porque para usted nada es imposible. Pero si fueras Machuki Naruto, hijo de un fontanero y proclamaras que quieres convertirte en Hokage todos se reirian de ti-.

Naruto sonrio -¿Sabes que? Estoy seguro de eso, sin embargo, incluso si todo el mundo se rie de mi, no significa que no puedo hacerlo-.

Neji sacudio la cabeza -Su arrogancia, es algo que solo se le permite mostrar a las personas con poder, solo alguien que nunca ha luchado podria pensar de esa manera-.

-¿Qué nunca he luchado? ¡La gente ha estado tratando de matarme desde el momento que naci!-.

Neji hizo una mueca -Usted debe considerar que, es el precio que debe pagar por todo lo que se le ha dado desde el momento de su nacimiento. Los poderosos siempre son odiados-, aumentando su sonrisa -¡Siempre!-, los dos niños parecian que no se rendirian.

Kushina tosio un poco -¿Qué opinan si van a jugar?-.

Neji asintió -Por supuesto Kushina-san-.

-Claro mama-.

Neji le respondio antes de separarse -Pido disculpas si dañe con duras verdades sus ideales-. Naruto le miro con furia, Neji tenia un verdadero don para hacer sonar sus excusas como insultos. El rubio decidio no molestarse en responder, su argumento era inútil, ninguno de los dos podria cambiar la mente de los demas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el segundo año los estudiantes comenzaron a aprender los elementos basicos de control de chakra, para los estudiantes como Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, fue una gran perdida de tiempo ya que se vieron obligados a seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros de clase. Cadasabado Naruto y Hinata hacian los mismos ejercicios asesinos que Kushina les indicaba. Naruto habia invitado a otros amigos a unirse a ellos. Shikamaru y Choji palidecieron al escuchar la rutina, Kiba se unio a ellos en algunos momentos, le gustaba el desafio de alcanzar la capacidad de Naruto. Al final del año el Inuzuka era capas de durar aproximadamente cuatro horas, pero la mayoria de los sabados solo estaban Hinata y Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿quieres sentarte un rato en el jardin de rosas antes de irte a casa Hinata-chan?-.

-Claro Naruto-kun-, los dos se sentaron en una de las bancas de madera, Kushina estaba dentro de la casa, por lo que ambos tenian un poco de privacidad.

-El atardecer es realmente hermoso- señalo Naruto. -Todo el cielo es rojo y naranja-.

Hinata asintió mientras miraba la puesta de solo -Es muy hermoso-, ella dejo salir un suspiro contenido. Ella amaba el rosal de la finca Namikaze, aunque pronto seria invierno y todas las rosas regresarian hasta la primavera. El ambiente era un poco fresco. Ella se froto los brazos, Naruto viendo esto se acerco y la atrajo a el, -¡Eek!- dijo la niña veia como Naruto la envolvia con sus brazos -Naruto-kun, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

El le sonrio mientras le decia -Vi que tenias frio y pense que si te abrazaba te ayudaria a no tener frio, ¿pasa algo Hinata-chan?-.

-Uhm, no-, ella estaba recargada en el con los brazos del rubio alrededor de ella, sus narices casi se podian rosar, "-Nuestas caras estan tan cerca, si me inclinara y le beso, ¿Qué me dira?-".

-¿Hinata-chan, estas bien? Tu cara esta roja-, el rubio coloco una mano en la frente de la chica mientras le miraba con preocupación.

-Uhm, estoy bien Naruto-kun, solo un poco cansada-, dijo mientras se conformaba con tener su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-Oye Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué te estas dejando crecer el pelo?-.

-Bueno, la mayoria de las otras niñas tienen el cabello largo, y pense que podria probar, ¿Qué opinas?-.

-Si, creo que incluso te hace ver mas bonita-.

Ella sabia que su rostro se sonrojo de nuevo, nunca habia recibido un alago de el, -Gracias Naruto-kun-. Ellos no dijeron nada después de eso. Solo estaban alli sentados juntos, manteniendo el calor mientras veian como el sol se ocultaba.

Desde una ventana en el segundo piso Kushina los estaba viendo mientras hacia vigilancia de proteccion o espionaje, como lo llamaria Naruto. Viendolos de esa forma le hizo sonreir con cariño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El segundo año termino con Naruto en la primera posición de la clase. Sasuke se mantuvo en segundo y Hinata en tercer lugar. Durante el año escolar hubo un intento de asesinato sobre Naruto, en este ataque termino muerto un Chunin, ya que Naruto atraveso su corazon con su espada. Este ataque fue otro recordatorio de que sus enemigos "siempre" estarian cerca. El y Sasuke desarrollaron una relacion fria. Sasuke no busco mas enfrentamientos con el, pero habia momento en los que Naruto podria sentir los ojos del Uchiha en su espalda. Honestamente el rubio no sabia que hacer con el pelinegro, este era un rival y un Uchiha, por lo que no seria su amigo, pero no podia medir las emociones que se encontraban en la mente de Sasuke. La relacion entre Sasuke y Sakura se resumia mejor en la forma en que algunas chicas apodaban a la pelirrosa como la "cachorra" de Sasuke. Los largos entrenamientos del verano fueron acompañados por la intruccion medica de Tsunade junto a su mama. Estas lecciones eran absolutamente insoportables para Naruto, ya que estos jutsus medicos se basaban en una sola cosa, control de chakra. Tsunade señalo que utilizar demasiado chakra en la curacion era "peor" que utilizar poco. Diferenciandose de los otros jutsus en donde sobrecargarlos de chakra hacia que fueran mas eficaces. Asimismo, Naruto se sintio un poco avergonzado por el hecho de que su mama fuera bastante buena en esas cosas y que Hinata parecia tener un talento natural para ello, mientras el se esforzaba para hacer el jutsu mas basico, afortunadamente habia un escape… a veces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye chico, ¿te gustaria aprender uno de los jutsus originales de tu padre?-.

Naruto inmediatamente ya esta frente a el -¿es un jutsu ofensivo?-.

Jiraiya mostro una sonrisa -¡Oh, se puede decir que si, es un jutsu de recomposicion espacial, este jutsu le tomo 3 años a tu padre para desarrollarlo!-, el estiro la palma de su mano y comenzo a concentrar chakra en ella -Esto se llama Rasengan-.

Naruto abrio mas lo ojos mientras veia como el chakra en la esfera comenzaba a girar y girar mas rapido mientras permanecia contenido en una pequeña esfera -¡Guau! ¿Qué tan potente es?-.

Jiraiya le dio otra sonrisa -Chico, ¿Vez ese arbol?-. Jiraiya atraveso con su jutsu el tronco. Naruto observo como el Rasengan atraveso este con facilidad. Cuando Jiraiya saco su mano del agujero habia un huevo de treinta centímetros de diametro en el arbol. Naruto imagino fácilmente lo que este podria hacer si se usaba en contra de un humano.

-¡Eso es tan sorprendente! ¡Ero-jisan tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo!-.

Jiraiya le vio mal -Te lo enseñare con una condicion-.

-¡Cualquier cosa!-.

-¡Ya no me llames ero-jisan! ¡Yo soy el gran y sabio Sapo Sennin!-.

Naruto le sonrio al viejo mientras que arqueaba una ceja -Jiraiya-san, ¿me podria enseñar ese jutsu?-.

Jiraiya asintió sonriendo -No me hables con tanto respeto, puedes hablarme menos formal, aunque no me importaria que me llamaras sensei como tu padre lo hizo, pero ahora vamos a empezar con…-.

-¡Naruto!-.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás para ver a una rubia enojada -Naruto, ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui? Vamos, es tiempo para la enseñanza y Kushina y Hinata te estan esperando-.

-Uhm madrina, si realmente no le molesta quisiera quedarme aquí con Jiraiya-sensei-.

Ella se puso rigida al escuchar eso como si hubiera sido abofeteada -¿Jiraiya-sensei? ¿Desde cuando le llamas asi? ¿Y porque a mi no me dices asi?-.

Jiraiya sonrio satisfecho -No puedes culpar al chico Tsunade, el quiere aprender algo "util"-.

Una vena comenzo a palpitar inmediatamente en la frente de Tsunade, -¡Oye viejo pervertido, no hay nada mas util que un jutsu medico!-.

-Pero madrina…- intervino Naruto. -¡Yo no puedo hacer ninguno de ellos! ¡Cada vez que lo intento me dices que tengo que usar menos chakra! ¿No puedo trabajar aquí en jutsus de ataque mientras tu le enseñas a mi mama y Hinata?- dijo rogando.

Tsunade le dio una sonrisa calida, mientras veia de reojo a Jiraiya, -Vamonos Naruto-kun, estoy seguro que con algo de practica lo conseguiras, eso es todo-. Entonces miro a su ex compañero de equipo, -¡Y tu! ¡Deja de acosarme! ¡No aprecio que vivas en el mismo lugar que yo!-.

Jiraiya respodio exaltado -¿Qué significa eso?-.

-¡No te hagas el indignado! Desde que llegue a Konoha no has dejado de molestarme, ademas, ¿Por qué te quedas aquí cuando puedes estar en un hotel?-.

El señalo con su mano la mansion de tres pisos -¿Que? ¿No vez que hay mas habitaciones? ¿Crees que eres la unica que puede quedarse aqui?-.

-¿No tienes propiedades en este pueblo? ¿Cuántas casas tienes? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?-.

El sonrio mientras se encogia de hombros -¿Qué puedo decir Tsunade? Siento que aquí es como mi casa y ademas, Kushina me invito-.

-¡Ella te invito porque lloraste como si fueras un niño berrinchudo al que no le dieron su chocolate! Ella lo hizo porque es una buena persona-.

El sonrio, -Tsunade-hime, es acaso que estas manifestando bajas paciones hacia mi persona-.

-Creo que tienes razon, aunque mi pasion se llama "odio"-, ella agarro el brazo derecho del rubio y comenzo a arrastrarlo a la casa -Vamonos Naruto-.

-¡Hey! ¡El se iba a quedar conmigo!- dijo Jiraiya mientras lo agarraba del otro brazo.

-¡No! ¡El viene conmigo!- dijo Tsunade mientras jalaba a Naruto.

-¡El se va a quedar aqui!- le jalo Jiraiya.

-¡Sueltalo!-, ella le agarro con ambas manos.

-¡No dejare que te lo lleves!- dijo Jiraiya haciendo lo mismo que la rubia.

-¡El es mio!-.

-¡No, mio!-.

-¡Mio!-.

-¡Mio!-.

-¡Alto! ¡Sueltenme que me destrozan los brazos!- grito Naruto, afortunadamente lo soltaron.

Jiraiya se coloco enfrente de Tsunade y trato de imponerse -Mira Tsunade-tetona, ¡El niño, evidentemente quiere que yo le enseñe! Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

Y ese fue el comentario equivocado.

-Vamonos Naruto, y apartir de ahora cuando te enseñe me diras Tsunade-sensei-.

Mientras iba siendo arrastrado el tenia demasiado miedo como para discutir con ella, -Si Tsunade-sensei, uhm, ¿no seria bueno verificar sus signos vitales? Le golpeaste demasiado duro-.

-El esta bien- le aseguro.

Naruto miro hacia atrás no conforme con la respuesta -Tsunade-sensei creo que realmente le golpeo bastante duro, ¡Parece que esta muerto!-.

Tsunade suspiro, -Confia en mi Naruto, en esto tengo mucha suerte-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cosa mas importante que sucedió en el tercer año en la academia fue durante el receso a principios de septiembre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El niño estaba luchando por contener las lagrimas, igual que siempre, nadie le apoyaba. Todo el mundo le decia que dejara de luchar, todo el mundo le decia que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No solo los niños frente a el, tambien los maestros e incluso sus propios padres le dijeron que tenia que hacer frente a la realidad y darse por vencido, pero el no se daria por vencido. Era lo que siempre habia soñado y significaba todo para el. Pero últimamente habia empezado a preguntarse si habia estado engañandose a si mismo. ¡Nadie creia en el! ¡Y estaba completamente solo! Y aquí estaba siendo recriminado de nuevo y atacado por otros cinco niños. Que le gritaban que dejara de intentarlo, que renunciara. Iban a golpearlo y le mostrarian que no era un verdadero ninja. El luchaba por contener sus lagrimas y se preparaba a si mismo para recibir una paliza, incluso comenzo a preguntarse cuantos mas golpes tendria que soportar.

-¿Por qué no te rindes Lee? ¡Estamos hartos de ti y tus estupidos discursos sobre que seras un ninja aun si no puedes usar ningun jutsu! ¡Eres solo un perdedor! ¡Solo renuncia y deja de perder el tiempo!-.

-¡No voy a dejar de intentarlo! ¡Voy a mostrarles a todos ustedes, que puedo ser un ninja incluso si no puedo usar chakra!-.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No hay tal cosa como un ninja que no puede usar jutsus!- dijo otro muchacho recriminandolo.

-¡Entonces voy a ser el primero!- grito Lee. -¡No me importa si necesito usar chakra! ¡Voy a ser un ninja porque ese es mi sueño!-.

-Iluso- grito otro niño listo para iniciar la golpiza, hasta que sintio un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y todo se volvio negro.

Todos los niños en el patio vieron como Naruto se lanzo contra cuatro niños, todos ellos estudiantes de cuarto año. Derrotandolos en menos de treinta segundos, el rubio estaba de pie en medio de un circulo de cinco niños, ya sea inconcientes o llorando.

Lee estaba alli sorprendido, biendo a un niño rubio usanto un manto parecido al Hokage, no tenia la mas minima idea de que hacer.

Naruto sonrio y le extendio la mano -Hola, soy Namikaze Naruto, encantado de conocerte-.

Rapidamente y con fluides Lee saludo al niño -El placer es todo mio Naruto-san, soy Rock Lee-.

Naruto se froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza -¿Estas bien Lee? Espero que no te importe que me haya metido en tu lucha, no me agradan los matones-. El miro hacia los niños que todavía estaban despiertos, -No tengo ningun respeto por las personas que hacen sentir menos a otros, un ninja debe usar su fuerza para proteger a los demas-.

-No me importa Naruto-san, de hecho, le agradezo su ayuda-.

-¿Qué tipo de juego estas jugando Naruto-san?-.

La voz fria y con desde hizo endurecer el semblante de Lee y entristecer el de Naruto, -No estoy jugando a nada, vi que alguien necesitaba ayuda y yo se la proporcione-.

Neji miro a su compañero y a continuación miro de nuevo a Naruto -¿sabes a quien ayudaste? Este niño…-, Neji se nego a pronunciar su nombre, -… es un total y completo fracaso, su mera existencia es una perdida de tiempo para nosotros y para nuestros instructores, el es un fracaso que no deberia estar aqui-.

Naruto comenzo a enojarse -Neji, una palabra mas y te juro que voy a patearte el trasero-.

Lee contuvo la respiración, Neji era un genio del Clan Hyuuga, "nadie" le hablaba asi, Neji adopto una postura firme y miro cuidadosamente a Naruto, con la lectura de su lenguaje corporal llego a una conclusión -Esta hablando en serio-.

-Asi es- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Neji curioso. -¿Por qué estas dispuesto a luchar contra mi y arriesgandote a enojar al Clan Hyuuga por el bien de una persona que ni siquiera deberia de existir?-.

-Porque el es alguien que necesita ayuda, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber-.

Neji se burlo abiertamente -Y cuando seas Hokage, ¿Naruto-san vas a estar ayudando todo el tiempo para bajar gatos de los arboles o ayudar a ancianas a cruzar la calle?-

Naruto se encogio de hombros -Supongo que todo depende de la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenga-, y subiendo el tono de su voz -No me gusta cuando las personas son atacadas por ser mas debiles, eso solo lo hacen los cobardes y criminales. Un shinobi lucha para "defender" o para "servir" a su pueblo, ¡no para sentirse mejor por el hecho de golpear a alguien que es mas debil!-.

Los niños reunidos alli asintieron mientras las palabras llegaban a sus corazones, Nejo rio mientras sacudia la cabeza -Sabes Naruto-san, estas realmente lleno hasta desbordar con ideales tontos. Solo un tonto realmente cree que los fuertes no deben aprovecharse de los debiles, asi no es como funciona el mundo-.

Naruto sonrio -Entonces creo que tendre que cambiar el modo en el que el mundo funciona. Incluso si es tonto, prefiero ser un tonto que se aferra a sus ideales-. Neji hizo una mueca mientras se alejaba, estaba verdaderamente divertido. Naruto miro al niño que acababa de salvar mientras pensaba "-diablos, tiene las cejas mas grandes que yo haya visto-". Y le hablo -Escucha Lee, oi todo lo que dijiste acerca de ser un ninja, incluso si no puedes usar jutsus-.

Los ojos de Lee cayeron al suelo, dispuesto a escuchar la forma en que tendria que renunciar.

-Solo queria decirte que estoy de acuerdo contigo, si eso es lo que realmente quieres, has que suceda. Estoy seguro de que puedes ser un ninja, incluso sin usar chakra-.

La cabeza de Lee inmediatamente se levanto. Esta era la primera vez que alguien le daba palabras de apoyo, puesto que habia quedado claro que no podia trabajar con jutsus, ¿realmente cree eso Naruto-san?

-¡Asi es! Creo que si tu voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte y te obligas a trabajar duro, ¡No abra nada que pueda detenerte! ¡Si tu sueño es ser un ninja, hazlo, sigue tus sueños y no permitas que nadie te detenga!-.

Lee sintio recargar todos sus animos y de repente sentia que tenia alguna esperanza real, que tal vez no era imposible, se inclino profundamente -¡Gracias Naruto-san!-.

-Porque no me llamas Naruto, todos mis amigos lo hacen-.

-¿Amigos?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Pareces una buena persona y me gustaria que fueramos amigos, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa este sabado a entrenar-.

Lee estaba conmocionado y se inclino una vez mas -Naruto-san, estoy profundamente agradecido, pero yo no soy digno de ser un amigo del heredero del Clan Namikaze-.

-¿Quién dice eso?- pregunto Naruto, Lee no sabia como responder a eso, -Escucha, no te preocupes por eso, a mi me gustaria que fueras mi amigo, y si quieres entrenar tienes que estar en mi casa a las siete de la mañana-, después de eso se retiro, pero mientras lo hacia grito -Y si alguien se mete con mi amigo Lee, se esta metiendo conmigo tambien-.

Lee le miro irse, sin duda decidio ir a la finca Namikaze el sabado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el tercer año, la academia comenzo a centrarse en la creación de equipos para los ejercicios, los intructores trataban de manejar el hecho de que se esperaba que fueran capacez de trabajar con compañeros, aunque la personalidad individual hiciera mella, o incluso si a cada uno de ellos no le agradaba su compañero. Esta leccion fue puesta en marcha cuando Naruto fue emparejado con Sasuke. No como laos demas, pero no confiaban en el otro. Pero si completaban los ejercicios. Durante este año, Rock Lee se convirtió en su amigo, a Kushina le agradaba mucho el chico, aunque solo pensaba que el se esforzaba demasiado, Lee se adapto rapidamente al entrenamiento de Naruto. A finales del año Lee se graduo de la academia (a pesar de no ser capaz de hacer un bunshin), pero habia sido capaz de llevar a cabo todo el programa de entrenamiento de Naruto en diez horas. Hinata fue capaz de hacer ocho horas y media, y Kiba podia durar seis. Lee motivo tanto a Kiba que este finalmente acabo por ir todos los sabados. Tsunade se nego a renunciar a la enseñanza medica de Naruto y este finalmente podia llevar a cabo algunos jutsus basicos. Sin embargo, incluso Tsunade estaba dispuesta a admitir que el nunca seria capaz de trabajar ejercicios mas complejos. Hinata era natural para ello y Tsunade comenzo a pensar en ella como una aprendiz. Ella y Naruto eran los unicos estudiantes a los que enseñaba que aun no eran shinobis. Su clase en el hospital estaba formada por Genin y Chunin. Jiraiya tambien le enseño varias cosas a Naruto (aunque nunca mas en un momento en el que Tsunade tenia que estar con el). A finales del año Naruto domino el Rasengan. Jiraiya estaba muy impresionado por la forma en que el rapidamente lo logro. Su padre habia necesitado tres años para dominarlo, al final del tercer año en la academia Naruto era claramente de nivel Jonin medio. En los dias calidos de verano se acercaba el ultimo año escolar y varios cambios en el aire, incluso para Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿queria hablar conmigo Hokage-sama?- pregunto Tsunade, estaban en la cima de la Torre Hokage y Sarutobi estaba mirando a los acantilados.

-Si, gracias por reunirte conmigo Tsunade-.

-No hay problema viejo, entonces, ¿Qué necesitas?-.

-¿has disfrutado de tu tiempo en la aldea?-.

Ella fruncio el ceño, definitivamente algo pasaba, -Algunas cosas…-, admitio. -Voy a admitir que disfrute mucho de la enseñaza, algunos jóvenes de la generacion venidera son muy sorprendentes-, ella sonrio. -Y por supuesto esta Naruto, realmente es un niño increible, va a ser un hombre sorprendente y un buen ninja-.

-¿Y Hokage?- pregunto Sarutobi.

Ella penso por un momento la respuesta -Si, aunque no es lo que quiero para el, pero ese niño sera un Hokage algun dia, el es como Dan y Nawaki, sus sueños estan vivos en el, y mientras el quiera eso yo le ayudare en todo lo que pueda-.

Sarutobi asintió lentamente -Estoy muy contento de eso Tsunade, pues hay una forma en que puedes garantizar que el se convierta en Hokage-.

Eso obtuvo su atención -¿y como es eso?-.

-Nombralo tu sucesor una vez que el este listo-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando viejo?-, Tsunade de repente estaba muy nerviosa.

Sarutobi sonrio -Es como tu piensas Tsunade, yo soy un hombre viejo, he estado listo para mi jubilación desde hace muchos años, pero he esperado para que mi reemplazo estuviera listo-.

Ella comenzo a palidecer -¡Oh no! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!-.

-Tsunade, te pido que te conviertas en el Godaime Hokage-.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Hola a todos ustedes, les agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo, tambien vi el comentario o sugerencia para centrarme lo mayormente posible en esta historia, no puedo dar una respuesta positiva, ya que al traducir los fics que traduzco, jeje, trato de llegar a todo el publico y no solo a unos cuantos, ejemplo claro es la traduccion del HOKEGE GRANDE Y TERRIBLE, tiene muy pocos comentarios, pero aun asi lo traduje porque me gusto la historia, por eso las traduzco, porque quiero compartir con todos estas historias fenomenales, por eso no puedo centrarme unicamente en una, pero no desesperes, al parecer me cortaron el internet de mi casa toda una semana y no tengo nada mas que hacer que escribir fics y traducir, ya que no puedo leer al no tener interner (pobre de mi) y les aviso que proximamente abra una sorpresa para todos ustedes, solo no desesperen...

Esta historia no es mia, el autor es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil.

* * *


	13. La desagradable broma

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 13: La desagradable broma

Eran estudiantes de cuarto año, los estudiantes se sentian como los dueños del mundo. Durante este ultimo año en la academia los intructores finalmente les mostraron como trabajar con jutsus. En este año se discutio la diferencia de tecnicas. En este punto, todoslos debiles de voluntar ya no se encontraban en la clase. Los estudiantes que todavía estaban alli era porque era su ferviente deseo el ser ninjas, o al menos pensaban que era eso lo que querian. A algunos otros la brutal realidad les abrio los ojos, otros no sobrevivirían a la vida real de un ninja. Pero por lo menos los chicos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar todo, Naruto y Sasuke ya sabian como era la realidad, y ambos ya sabian como tratar con ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura parecia terriblemente incomoda y nerviosa, Sasuke se preguntaba honestamente si ella tendria las agallas necesarias para hacerlo, -Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?-.

Sasuke le dio una timida sonrisa, la misma que habia practicado en el espejo esta mañana, y como siempre esa mueca le hacia parecer triste, con facilidad tomo la mejilla se la pelirrosa causando que esta se sonrojara. El podia sentir el temblor en ella, la niña era tan facil de leer. Sakura le dio una mirada anhelante. Sasuke habia encontrado la forma perfecta para que ella hiciera lo que el le decia. El le daria la suficiente atención como para que ella se contentara, le daria suficiente esperanza para hacerle creer que su cumplirían todos sus sueño. En todo el tiempo en que eran novios, nunca se habian besado, tambien nunca dijo la frase "te amo" o "te quiero tanto". El le sonrio, a la farsa de noviasgo que tenia con ella, iban a restaurantes, se agarraban de la mano, le tocaba la mejilla. Y eso fue todo lo que tenia que hacer para que ella hiciera lo que el le ordenara. Hasta ahora, pero el tenia que saber hasta que punto podia confiar en ella, esa era la razon para esta prueba.

-Sakura-chan- dijo con una suave y reconfortante voz, -Piensa que esto es una prueba para que yo sepa lo que eres capaz de hacer por mi-.

Ella contesto nerviosa -Pero Sasuke-kun, sabes que yo haria por ti lo que me pidas-.

El sacudio la cabeza lentamente -Saskura-chan no estoy hablando de ir a una cita, ni que me prestes kunai, en poco tiempo vamos a ser Genin, por lo que iremos a misiones reales y enfrentaremos el peligro real. Necesito saber que puedo contar contigo, incluso en una situación de vida o muerte-.

-¡Oh Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué pasa si no terminamos en el mismo equipo?-, ella parecia al borde de las lagrimas -Mi corazon se romperia si no podemos estar juntos-.

"-Tu no sabes lo que es el verdadero dolor, ni la tragedia-" penso el Uchiha. Saskura era igual a todas las niñas de su edad, ella creia en las fantasias y en el drama romantico, por lo que el llego a una conclusión "-Si quieres drama, actuare para ti-".El agarro las manos de Sakura y la miro profundamente -Sakura-chan piensa en esto como una prueba de fe, si haces esto me estaras demostrando que realmente haras cualquier cosa por mi, ¿no crees que Kami recompensara tal devocion?-.

-¿realmente crees eso Sasuke-kun?- dijo, el chico casi podia sentir le emocion de la niña.

El asintió mientras mantenia el contacto visual con ella -Lo creo Sakura-chan, si haces esto por mi estoy seguro de que Kami se asegurara de que estemos en el mismo equipo después de graduarnos-, y si Kami no se aseguraba seguramente lo haria su clan.

-Entonces lo hare Sasuke-kun-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kushina y un miembro de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga acompañaban a Naruto y Hinata. En la puerta de la academia se encontraba un grupo de sus amigos, Kiba y Shikamaru los saludaron cuando pasaron, ellos respondieron, -Creo que me siento diferente Hinata-chan, mas poderoso, ¿tu no te sientes igual?-.

Hinata considero su respuesta -La verdad es que no- respondio. -quiero decir, tenemos una nueva aula, pero tenemos los mismos compañeros y lso mismos intructores, ¿Por qué te sientes diferente?-.

El dijo con emocion -Este es el ultimo año, en nueve meses finalmente podremos tener una verdadera carrera ninja, no puedo esperar para hacerme de una reputacion para poder convertirme en Hokage-.

Hinata tambien penso en su graduación, pero ella no estaba sonriendo, mas bien parecia triste, -Naruto-kun, ¿Qué pasa si no terminamos en el mismo equipo?-.

El le apreto la mano, reconfortandola con esto, -Si eso pasa, haremos lo mejor de nosotros mismos Hinata-chan, nos es como si no nos volvieramos a ver cuando estemos en la aldea, quiero decir, incluso si comenzamos nuestra carrera ninja, no estaremos de misiones todo el tiempo-.

Hinata entrecerro los ojos, -¿no quieres verme todos los dias Naruto-kun?-.

El suavemente acerco su mano hasta la barbilla de la niña y la levanto para que ella pudiera verle a los ojos, le sonrío, -Por supuesto que me encantaria verte todo el dia Hinata-chan, me encanta estar contigo, pero somos shinobis y nuestro deber es acatar las ordenes y tareas que nos asignen. Claro que me encantaria estar en un equipo contigo, pero si eso no ocurre, tenemos que hacer lo mejor de nosotros mismos con el equipo que nos asignen, quiero decir, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?-, dijo razonablemente.

"-¡Luchar como si fuera el infierno para estar juntos!-" penso. Pero la respuesta de Naruto era la correcta, pero ella le rogaria a Kami para que eso no pasara. Pero le gustaria la posibilidad de estar en un equipo, y luchar juntos, -Yo se que tienes razon Naruto-kun, solo quiero estar a tu lado- dijo. Ella noto desde la esquina de sus ojos a Sakura, al parecer se estaba acercando a decir "Hola", Hinata fruncio el ceño preguntandose porque la novia de Sasuke haria eso.

Naruto tambien la vio y advirtió algo, no podia explicar que era. Pero el estar siempre en peligro habia agudizado sus sentidos. Cuando la mano de Sakura salio de detrás de su espalda instintivamente salto hacia atrás. Y como estaba agarrando la mano de Hinata, tambien la jalo con el. Sakura saco lo que parecia un gran globo con agua y lo azoto hacia el lo mas pronto posible. Estaba destinado para el pecho de Naruto, pero el se habia movido demasiado rapido. El globo revento sobre Hinata, este exploto en un bño de sangre de cerdo, manchando la camisa azul oscuro y los pantalones de la niña. Tambien salpico el manto blanco Hokage. El instantáneamente al aterrizar fulmino con la mirada a la niña de pelo rosa.

Sakura vio la mirada de Naruto, le recordo a un lobo enojado. Penso que su corazon se detuvo por un segundo, ella trato de abrir su boca para pedir disculpas, pero Naruto la agarro de la parte superior de su vestido rojo y la levanto del suelo, podia sentirse el instinto asesino fluir de el, tambien vio sus ojos llenos de rabia. Por un instante, penso que realmente iba a matarla.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, dijo Naruto mientras la sacudia para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Ella no podia hablar y comenzo a llorar, -¡Era una broma!-, rogó, -¡No queria hacerle ningún daño!-. Pero Naruto todavía la tenia agarrada, ella se sentia debil y completamente a la mercerd del chico, "-¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, salvame!-" penso para sus adentros.

Afortunadamente para ella, Hinata coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y dijo suavemente, -¡Naruto-kun, esta bien! No me hizo daño-.

Naruto la miro, -¿Qué no te lastimo? ¡Hinata-chan, estas cubierta de sangre!-, dijo muy enojado.

Hinata asintió y hablo con calma, -Estoy de acuerdo en que Sakura no hizo bien-, mientras veia las lagrimas de la niña, -Pero ella no me hizo daño, por favor, no hagas nada que te meta en problemas o lo vas a lamentar mas tarde-.

Ella le estaba dando una mirada que parecia que drenaba toda su ira, -Bien-. La solto, no sin antes, -NUNCA vuelvas a hacer algo como eso Sakura-.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo juto!-, dijo y escapo lo mas rapido que pudo.

Naruto encendio su radio, -Mama, puedes venir a la academia, ¿por favor?-.

-¿paso algo cariño?-.

El suspiro, -Nada grave, nos jugaron a mi y a Hinata una broma pesada y tenemos que ir a casa a cambiarnos de ropa-.

-Muy bien, voy a estar alli en un minuto-.

-¡Naruto-kun, no podemos ir a casa! La clase esta a punto de comenzar y vamos a llegar tarde si nos vamos ahora-.

El la miro firmemente, -Hinata-chan, no vamos a pasar el primer dia de nuestro ultimo año como si fueramos victimas de guerra. Si llegamos un poco tarde no sera el fin del mundo-, como esperaba, Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji se acercaron a preguntar lo que sucedió, la mayoria de los demas habian visto todo lo sucedido.

Ino tambien lo vio y tambien observo como Sakura huyo con prisa hacia su novio. Ino observo que Sasuke habia visto todo, mientras estaba apoyado en la pared. El vio todo, sin mover un dedo para ayudar a su novia. Pero ahora se le veia abrazando a Sakura y dandole comodidad, ya que todo habia terminado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kushina vio todo el enfrentamiento en el patio de la escuela, penso tristemente el porque una niña de buena familia hizo algo tan odioso, aunque tambien penso que globos llenos de sangre eran mejores que kunai y shuriken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino alcanzo a Sakura en el baño, estaban solas y asi ella tendria la oportunidad de hablar con su mejora amiga, -¿Qué fue eso que hiciste en la mañana?-.

-Oh, fue solo una pequeña broma- dijo Sakura débilmente.

-Aja, y ¿de quien fue la idea?-.

Sakura miro fuera del espejo para hacerle frente, -Mia-.

-Mentirosa- dijo Ino bruscamente. -¡No cubras al imbecil de Sasuke! Se que no podrias pensar en algo asi por tu propia cuenta, es obvio que Sasuke te dijo que lo hicieras-.

-¡Callate Ino-cerda! Estas enojada porque tu precioso Naruto tiene un poco de sangre encima de el-.

-No- dijo Ino rotundamente, -No me gusta lo que le hiciste a Naruto, pero no es la primera vez que el ha tenido sangre en su ropa, el puede vivir con eso, estoy enojada porque no me gusta ver a mi mejor amiga "usada"-.

-¡Usada! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Sasuke no me esta usando! El solo necesitaba que le demostrara mi amor-.

Ino fruncio el ceño, -Asi que fue su idea-.

Sakura le miro enojada, -Oye Ino-cerda, no le digas a nadie, si lo haces te dire mentirosa-.

-No te preocupes, no es mi estilo, prefiero hacer frente a las cosas por mi cuenta, ¿Sakura, no ves lo que pasa? ¡Sasuke te esta usando! ¿si realmente le importaras no te hubiera puesto en esa situacion?-.

Sakura miro con rabia a la rubia, -¡Estas mintiendo perra! ¿Qué tienes? ¿estas celosa porque un niño realmente se preocupa por mi? ¿o finalmente has renunciado a perseguir a Naruto y ahora iras detrás de Sasuke?-.

Ino sintio un ligero escalofrio, -¡No, gracias! El es demasiado frio para mi gusto-.

-¿Frio? ¿de que hablas? ¡Mi Sasuke-kun es el chico mas dulce en todo el mundo!-.

-Claro-, dijo Ino. -Cuando estas delante de el, el resto del tiempo se la pasa empollado, el nunca sonrie, nunca rie, es solo un poso sin fondo, no se que paso con el, pero no es el mismo niño que era, ha cambiado en los ultimos años-.

-¡No! ¡El sigue siendo el mismo chico dulce que siempre fue! El se preocupa por mi y me protege-.

-Te protege, ¿no?-, Ino cruzo sus brazos. -¿Quieres decir, como cuando tienes que enfrentarta a Naruto mientras el te ve de lejos? ¿Asi te protege?-.

-¡No entiendes!-.

-¡Oh, entiendo bien! ¡Sakura despierta! ¡Sasuke te esta utilizando! Si realmente le imortaras el te hubiera defendido, lo que necesitas es alejarte de el-.

-¡Hah! ¡Lo sabia!-, Sakura asintió triunfalmente. -Finalmente comprendiste el hecho de que Naruto solo desea pasar tiempo con Hinata, tu quieres que yo me aleje de Sasuke-kun para que tu puedes acercarte, siento decepcionarte Ino-cerda, pero eso nunca va a pasar-, con eso ultimo ella salio del baño.

Ino vio como su mejor amiga escapo y suspiro preocupada -Sakura…-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto espero hasta que sus compañeros de clases comenzaron a salir del aula, como de costumbre, Sasuke fue el ultimo en salir, -¿Puedo hablar contigo Sasuke?-. El le habia pedido a Hinata que lo esperara en el patio de la escuela, asi que solo estaban ello dos.

Sasuke le miro y sonrío. El se puso de pie tranquilamente, -Claro Naruto, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-.

Naruto fruncio el ceño, -¿Por qué le dijiste a Sakura que hiciera esa estúpida broma?-.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso-, dijo en su defensa. -Tu tienes que preguntarle porque lo hizo-.

-Ya basta Sasuke-, el tono de Naruto cambio a uno amenazador, -Sakura es un inteligente, pero eso no significa que quiera molestar a otros, ella nunca podria pensar en tratar de cubrir a alguien con sangre, pero tu si, no es ningun secreto para mi-.

Sasuke suspiro, -¿Sabes Naruto, creo que te has vuelto algo paranoico? Tiendes a ver conspiraciones en todas partes, de cualquier manera, ¿Cuál es el problema, fue solo una broma?-.

-Fue algo pesado y muy cruel, no me gusta cuando la gente trata de lastimar a otros-.

Sasuke le miro lentamente, analizando lo que acababa de decir, -¿no te gusta ver a la gente lastimada?-.

Naruto asintió, -Eso es correcto-.

-Bueno, eso es muy extraño, tomando en cuenta lo que realmente eres-.

Naruto entrecerro sus ojos, -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué crees que soy realmente?-.

Habia una luz oscura en los ojos de Sasuke, -Un demonio-. El pelinegro vio el repentino panico en los ojos de Naruto. -Eres un ninja demoniaco, eres un asesino, has matado al menos ocho personas desde que entraste a la academia, y eso solo son lo que se sabe-.

-¿Sabes? Yo solo mato cuando tengo que hacerlo-.

-Por supuesto, pero de alguna manera tengo la sensación de que lo haces naturalmente-.

Naruto le miro friamente, -Si realmente crees eso, no deberias de molestarme-.

Iruka salio del salon de clases para encontrar a sus dos mejores alumnos mirandose uno al otro en el pasillo, -¿pasa algo muchachos?-.

-No-, dijo Sasuke alegremente. -¿Ya acabamos, Naruto necesitaba que le explicara algunas cosas?-.

Naruto sacudio la cabeza, -No creo haber dicho todo lo que necesitaba-.

Sasuke sonrío y le dijo adios con la mano, -Nos vemos mañana-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba acompañando a Sakura a casa, el chico la estaba abrazando. Todas las dudas que ella pudiera haber tenido fueron borradas hace cinco minutos en una conversación que tuvo con ella. El le sonreia a ella, pero era una sonrisa rara, ya que en ese momento el pelinegro descubrio que la pelirosa le gustaba mas de lo que ella pensaba, "-Ella es completamente mia ahora, puedo confiar en ella para hacer lo que yo quiera, definitivamente necesito que estemos en el mismo equipo-". Luego de repente tuvo una idea e hizo el abrazo mas fuerte mientras le susurraba a la oreja, -Nunca te dejare ir Sakura, siempre estaras a mi lado-.

Despues de eso ella se solto del abrazo y le agarro mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. Lo que habia pasado merecia la pena porque ahora su Sasuke-kun realmente entendia lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Y no importaba lo que Naruto o Ino-cerda o cualquier otra persona pensara de ella, ya que siempre estaria con su Sasuke-kun, siempre.


	14. El regalo

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 14: El regalo

Era octubre nueve y Naruto estaba celebrando su cumpleaños numero doce, y como siempre el rubio estaba corriendo alrededor de la casa con emoción, como siempre lo hacia en sus cumpleaños. Kushina le vio con cariño, pero también con un poco de tristeza. Este seria el ultimo cumpleaños de su niño, en poco mas de siete meses el se graduaría de la academia y ganaría su hitai-ite. Seria legalmente un adulto a los ojos del pueblo, aunque había sido un adulto desde hace un tiempo. En otros aspectos era todavía un niño y de alguna manera no importaba la edad que el tuviera, para ella siempre seria su bebe. Sin previo aviso ella lo capturo y le dio un abrazo, también le dio varios besos en la cara.

-Mama, ¿Por qué me abrazas?-.

-¿necesito alguna razón para abrazar a mi bebe?-.

-Mama-, el se quejo, -¡Tengo doce años! ¡Ya no soy un bebe!-.

-¡Si lo eres! ¡Siempre serás mi bebe!-, ella lo abrazo mas fuerte. -¿o eres demasiado viejo como para ser abrazado por tu pobre madre?-.

El le sonrío con alegría, -No mama, siempre me puedes abrazar-.

-Gracias hijo-, ella se rió y le abrazo un par de minutos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kushina miro la pequeña multitud que se había apoderado de gran parte del primer piso de su casa, la seguridad había sido preocupación suya, pero no podía preocupar a tantas personas dentro de su casa. Pero la mayor satisfacción de ella había sido que varios compañeros de la clase de Naruto habían decidido asistir a la reunión. Se invito a todo el mundo a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura, y la mayoría había llegado. Realmente parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños para un niño de doce años. El comedor tenía todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas, así como un gran pastel de cumpleaños. En el salón de música estaban jugando y bailando algunos niños, incluidos Naruto y Hinata por supuesto. Todos los amigos de Naruto estaban allí, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Lee aunque tuviera misiones. También estaba Neji y su compañera de equipo, una niña con bollos en el cabello llamada Tenten. Hiashi estaba presente y había permitido que su otra hija, Hanabi asistiera. Ella se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que era más joven que los otros niños además de que estaba acostumbrada a ambientes más formales. También estaba Kakashi, que trataba de ignorar a Gai, ya que le estaba retando de varias maneras. Gai podía ser ciertamente bastante amigable, pero… también era excéntrico. El había ido a hablar directamente con Naruto y comenzó a alabar sus "llamas de juventud", independientemente, el rubio no entendió lo que el quería decirle. Luego le mostró un terrible leotardo spandex de color verde de la misma altura que el. El hombre le había lavado el cerebro a Lee para que lo usara y estaba tratando de que Naruto también lo hiciera. Naruto acepto el regalo con una débil sonrisa y prometió "probárselo" mas tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino bailo con varios chicos, pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo viendo a Naruto como un halcón viendo a un conejo, Hinata se quedo la mayor parte del tiempo pegada a Naruto, para la envidia de Ino y la horda del club de fans del rubio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya fue golpeado varias veces por invitar a Tsunade a bailar. Kushina le había prohibido cualquier otra forma de violencia frente a los niños. Pero por la forma de la vena de la frente de Tsunade parecía que la bomba pronto iba a caer sobre Jiraiya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi causo con su llegada un gran revuelco, la mayoría de los estudiantes nunca lo había visto. Una vez que la emoción y el pavor inicial desapareció el se comporto como un abuelo amable. Un papel que estaba muy contento de cumplir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kushina vio mal cuando Mizuki llego, ella nunca había confiado en el. Ella también vio cuando el se acerco a su hijo, su sensei le puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras le hablaba, el asintió mientras llevaba a su sensei a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-.

-¡Oh, mama, Mizuki-sensei quiere ver nuestra biblioteca familiar! No pasa nada, ¿verdad?-.

Ella levanto una ceja mientras veía al hombre, -¿busca algo en particular?-.

Mizuki le sonrío, -No realmente, pero soy un maestro, después de todo. Y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver la biblioteca Namikaze-.

Ella asintió, -Por supuesto, es tan amplia como una biblioteca privada puede ser, puede leer todo lo que quiera, pero no puedo permitirle que se lleve nada-.

Mizuki asintió alegremente, -Por supuesto-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El se quedo paralizado ante las montañas de libros allí. Algunos de ellos eran muy interesantes, podría pasarse toda una vida en aquel lugar, pero por supuesto, ese no era el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, -Esto realmente es una excelente colección Naruto, incluso puede ser mas grande que la de Konoha, debes estar muy orgulloso-.

-Gracias-, dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, a el realmente le gustaba Mizuki-sensei, el siempre lo alentaba y lo llenaba de elogios. Cuando el lo invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños halago mucho a Naruto.

-Naruto, tengo curiosidad de algo-.

-¿si, Mizuki-sensei?-.

-No veo ningún pergamino de jutsus en este lugar-.

-Oh, esos se encuentran encerrados en aquel lugar-, Naruto apunto a una puerta en l otro extremo de la biblioteca, -Mi mama los mantiene encerrados, pero saca algunos cuando me dice que los estudie-.

-¿estas estudiando algo ahora?-, preguntó Mizuki curioso.

Naruto asintió, -Estoy estudiando algunos jutsus de rango B de tipo fuuton y una de las creaciones de mi padre, el Hirashin no Jutsu-.

Mizuki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, -¿estas estudiando eso?-.

Naruto asintió, pero parecía infeliz, -Si, pero he ido muy lento-.

-Bueno, eso no es de extrañar Naruto, es un jutsu muy avanzado, cuando tu padre lo domino el paso a convertirse en una leyenda-.

-¡Pero el Rasengan también es uno de sus jutsus, y me tomo menos de un año para aprenderlo!-.

-¿Aprendiste el Rasengan?-, Mizuki sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente no quiere tener que luchar contra Naruto.

Naruto parecía un poco avergonzado, -¡Oh! ¡Se supone que es un secreto! Por favor, no le digas a nadie Mizuki-sensei-.

Mizuki le sonrío, -¡No te preocupes Naruto! Puedes confiar en mí-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde esta tu sensei?-, pregunto Kushina cuando vio bajar a Naruto por las escaleras.

-¡Oh, quería quedarse y leer algunos libros!-, dijo Naruto.

-Mmm…- dijo Kushina sin sorprenderse, -¿de casualidad te pregunto donde estaban los pergaminos de jutsus?-.

-Si mama, ¿Cómo sabes?-.

Ella suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, -Naruto-kun, realmente vamos a tener que trabajar en tus puntos ciegos-.

-¿Huh?-.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, -Voy a explicártelo mañana, esta noche es para que la disfrutes-, su hijo se encogió de hombros y se apresuro al encuentro de Hinata, que estaba esperando por el, mientras tanto Kushina se acerco al Hokage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki se dio prisa, sabia que el tiempo era esencial, la pequeña habitación de jutsus de diez por diez contenía cientos de pergaminos. El gustosamente cambiaria un año de su vida por una hora en esta habitación. Dentro había un pequeño escritorio con una docena de jutsus. Por supuesto, en ellos debería encontrarse el Hirashin no Jutsu, le tomo un par de segundos encontrarlo, su suerte fue tanta que también agarro el pergamino del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, estos jutsus le encantarían a Orochimaru-sama, también tomo algún par de pergaminos para si mismo, oculto cuidadosamente todos debajo de su chaleco Chunin. Ahora solo necesitaba irse de aquel lugar. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y de inmediato fue capturado, sus brazos dolorosamente estaban a su espalda.

-Bueno, te daré el crédito por lo que hiciste, a pesar de ser un maestro no piensas mucho, ¿verdad?-, dijo Kushina.

Mizuki miro a Kushina y luego frunció el ceño al ver al Hokage al lado de ella, detrás de el había un par de ANBU agarrandolo firmemente.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Mizuki?- pregunto el Hokage.

Mizuki no dijo nada, otro ANBU lo desarmo y le quito los pergaminos que había robado.

El Hokage suspiro, -Llévenlo con Ibiki, pero a través de la puerta trasera, no hay necesidad de molestar a los niños-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba disfrutando de su fiesta de cumpleaños numero doce, el bailo todo el tiempo con Hinata, había pastel y helado, y tenia que abrir una montaña de regalos. Dio las gracias a todos y cada una de las personas y abrió sus regalos. Al final, noto una persona que estaba cerca de el y no le había dado nada.

-Madrina, no me diste nada-, dijo Naruto en berrinche.

Tsunade sonrío, -Oh, si tengo algo para ti Naruto-.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-Te lo daré mas tarde-.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Más tarde-, ella se negó a decir nada más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los invitados disfrutaron de la fiesta y algunos de ellos se quedaron hasta más tarde, no fue hasta casi la medianoche que la mansión estaba casi vacía. Para ese entonces solo Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune y Sarutobi se encontraban.

Tsunade le sonrío a Naruto, -¿Naruto, te gustaría que te de mi regalo ahora?-.

-Si-, dijo Naruto alegremente.

-En realidad, antes de eso quería anunciar algo-, ella miro al Hokage, -¿quieres hacer los honores viejo?-.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza, -No Tsunade, puedes hacerlo-.

-Bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo, hace un par de meses el viejo me dijo que si podía hacerme cargo de su trabajo para que el pudiera jubilarse-.

-¿Que?-, grito Jiraiya. -¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mi?-.

Sarutobi suspiro, -Le pregunte a ella porque es uno de los legendarios Sannin y sabia que el Consejo la aceptaría sin controversias-.

-¡Y yo también!- grito Jiraiya.

-Si, pero ella no es un pornógrafo-, dijo Sarutobi para callarlo.

Jiraiya suspiro, -Mis novelas no son pornografía, son temas de literatura adulta y de temática muy popular-.

-Sabes que si te convirtieras en Hokage ya no volverías a ser capaz de hacer tus viajes de "investigación"- dijo Tsunade triunfantemente.

Jiraiya sonrío, -No dije que lo haría, dije que debió haberme dicho-.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, -De todas maneras, el viejo me pregunto si yo podía hacerme cargo y convertirme en la Godaime Hokage-.

-¿Qué ha dicho Tsunade-sama?-, pregunto Shizune emocionada.

Tsunade sonrío ironicamente, -Bueno, me tomo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente dije que si-, toda persona excepto Sarutobi comenzó a gritar de emoción y a felicitarla.

-Bueno creo que finalmente olvidaste los malos recuerdos- dijo Kushina.

-Lo hice, pero no lo estoy haciendo por el pueblo-.

-¿No?- dijo Kushina con sorpresa.

-No- dijo Tsunade.

Jiraiya sonrío, -¿entonces lo estas haciendo por el viejo?-.

-No- respondió Tsunade.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo madrina?- pregunto Naruto.

Tsunade se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de Naruto, -Lo hice por ti-.

-¿por mi?- dijo en un susurro.

Ella asintió mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, -Si, Naruto-kun, lo hice por ti, te quiero porque eres mi ahijado y quiero que cumplas tu sueño-, ella se quito su collar y le mostró el cristal, -¿sabes que es esto?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, -No-.

-Este es el collar que pertenecía al Shodaime, mi abuelo me lo dio cuando era muy niña, es un cristal único, solo hay dos en el mundo entero, con este puedes comprar minas de oro y montañas. Pero no es la única cosa que lo hace especial, este collar también tiene una maldición-.

-¿una maldición?-, pregunto Naruto, tenia mucha curiosidad.

Tsunade asintió, -así es, solo aquellos que están destinados a convertirse en Hokage pueden poseerlo, dos veces lo he regalado a personas que amaba, a mi hermano Nawaki y al hombre que amaba, Dan. Ambos soñaban con ser Hokage, ese era su sueño Naruto y ahora es tu sueño. Ambos murieron en la batalla, tiempo después de que se los di, perderlos me rompió el corazón, después de eso CREI que nunca seria capaz de amar de nuevo-, se detuvo para serenarse un poco. -Pero entonces llegaste tu Naruto-kun, he visto todo lo que has crecido y lo mucho que estas dispuesto a proteger a este pueblo, he visto cuando amor tienes por la aldea, aunque muchos te odian, me recordaste porque Dan y Nawaki querían ser Hokage. Ellos viven en ti Naruto-kun-, ella elimino algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. -Tu sanaste las heridas de mi corazón y me hiciste creer en el amor-, ella le amarro el collar a Naruto, -Después de que Dan murió, jure que nunca se lo daría a nadie mas, pero he decidido creer una vez mas y voy a apostar en ti-.

-¡Tsunade no puedes! ¡Es demasiado!-, dijo Kushina.

Tsunade la miro y sacudió la cabeza, -Esto es una prueba de la fe que tengo en Naruto-, se giro para ver a Naruto, -Naruto-kun, me convertiré en Godaime Hokage para poder asegurarme de que cumplas tu sueño algún día, se que te convertirás en un hombre bueno y en un gran ninja y cuando llegue el momento te nombrare mi sucesor-, finalmente acabo de amarrar el collar, -Acepta esto como una bendición que te doy-, ella se inclino mas y le dio un beso en la frente.

Naruto la abrazo tan fuerte como podía, -¡Te amo madrina!-.

Ella regreso el abrazo con gusto, -Yo también Naruto-, sonriéndole a pesar de tener lagrimas en los ojos, -Feliz cumpleaños-.


	15. La graduacion

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 15: Graduación

La jubilación de Sarutobi y su sustitución por Tsunade fue anunciada a principios de noviembre. Como Sarutobi había previsto el Consejo aprobó a Tsunade sin dudas. El día de año nuevo Tsunade se convirtió en la Godaime Hokage. Kushina amablemente accedió a retirarla de sus obligaciones con el Clan Namikaze. Ella y Naruto habían estado en la cima de la Torre cuando Konoha vitoreaba a su nueva Hokage. Mientras estaban allí, Naruto cerro los ojos e imagino, solo por un momento, que los gritos eran para el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente en Enero sucedió, Hinata derroto a Sasuke en un mástil y paso al segundo lugar de clasificaciones. La gente también comenzó a notar su capacidad con jutsus médicos y comenzaban a hablar de ella como la próxima Tsunade. Ella hizo un medicamento en crema que compartió con todos sus compañeros (incluido Sasuke), que hacia maravillas para sanar cortes y raspaduras. Hinata era una poderosa medico ninja que tuvo una excelente lucha contra un especialista en combate. La gente comenzó a decir que era la pareja perfecta para Naruto, que era un especialista en combate. Sasuke obviamente se entero de esto.

Una tarde de Enero, en una cena con su madre Uchiha Mikoto y su tío Uchiha Riyuki. Todo el mundo reconocía a Sasuke como un genio y digno heredero de su clan, el se convertiría en el líder cuando cumpliera dieciséis años, técnicamente Mikoto era la líder, pero muchos miembros del clan la consideraban demasiado amable y suave para liderar a los poderosos Uchiha. Sin embargo, nadie quería ofender a Sasuke al quietarle el puesto a su madre. La solución vino cuando el hermano menor de Fugaku, Riyuki comenzó a aconsejar. En titulo Mikoto era el jefe del clan, pero Riyuki tenia mucha influencia en las decisiones, y el consejo veía esto con buenos ojos. Sasuke entendía esto y no estaba molesto. Amaba a su madre mucho, pero ella no era un ninja y no era una Uchiha de sangre. El nunca, nunca admitiría, que una parte de el estaba celoso porque su madre no era como Kushina. Una mujer que era tierna y amaba a su hijo, y que luchaba viciosamente si alguien intentaba amenazar a su familia.

-Necesito ayuda con algo-, dijo en la cena Sasuke, mientras su madre y su tío le acompañaban.

-¿Qué es, cariño?-, pregunto Mikoto.

-Me gustara que Uchiha Ichala le enseñara a Haruno Sakura jutsus médicos-.

-¿Por qué quiere eso?-, dijo Riyuki mientras tomaba un sorbo de te, -¿No esperaras que ella sea su aprendiz? ¿Además ella no tiene ni siquiera sangre Uchiha?-, Riyuki sacudió la cabeza, -Tales cosas no se hacen-.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué quieres que Sakura aprenda jutsus médicos? ¿Te ha pedido que le ayudes?-, pregunto Mikoto.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, -Ella no es muy fuerte, pero tiene un excelente control de chakra, si va a ser mi compañera de equipo necesito que sea tan fuerte y eficaz como sea posible. Para alguien con sus capacidades, ser un medico ninja es, obviamente, la mejor opción. Ichala es la única medico ninja en nuestro clan, seria bueno si ella le enseña a Sakura-, Sasuke trato de sonreír, -Ichala aprendió de Tsunade, así que si le enseña a Sakura, seria como si Sakura estuviera siendo enseñada por Tsunade-.

Riyuki sonrío mientras tomaba otro sorbo de te, -¿eso no seria tan bueno como el aprendizaje de primera mano que recibe Hyuuga Hinata?-, el vio como los ojos de su sobrino destellaron odio con la sola mención del nombre de Hinata.

-Naruto acabara con ella en su equipo, estoy seguro, por lo que tendrá un poderoso ninja medico para curarlo y que luchara a su lado, quiero tener ese mismo tipo de apoyo-.

-Cariño, ¿Sakura no quería ser un medico ninja?-, dijo su madre.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, -No, pero una vez que le diga ella lo hará-, el sonaba muy seguro.

Riyuki suspiro, -Voy a preguntarle a Ichala y dejare que ella decida, no voy a obligarla a tomar un aprendiz-.

-Gracias, tío-, si ella no estaba de acuerdo, Sasuke hablaría personalmente con ella, con esto se aseguraría de que aceptara.

Mikoto miro a su hijo, lamentándose, -Sasuke, ¿te gusta esa niña?-.

El miro a su madre con sorpresa, -¿Qué?-.

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por ella?-.

-Se que puedo contar con ella y ella pueda ayudarme a alcanzar mis metas, creo que hará una buena pareja para mi- dijo simplemente.

-¿así que no sientes nada por ella?-.

El se encogió de hombros, -he comenzado a salir con ella y confío que hará lo que le diga-.

-pero, ¿no tienes ningún tipo de sentimientos románticos para ella?-, dijo su madre tristemente, -Sasuke, he visto la mirada de ella cuando esta contigo, ella esta enamorada de ti-.

-Lo se-, contesto fríamente, -Esa es la razón por la que confío en ella-.

Su madre se levanto de la mesa, de repente ya no tenia hambre, -Hijo, te estas convirtiendo en tu hermano-.

El la miro indignado, como si ella le hubiera abofeteado, -¡Yo no soy como el!-.

-¿Estas seguro?-, dijo Mikoto con ira, y se fue del comedor.

Sasuke y Riyuki se quedaron en silencio durante un momento- -No te enfades con tu madre Sasuke-, dijo Riyuki tranquilamente, -Ella es una mujer buena y te ama, pero no es un ninja y no puede entender todas las verdades de la vida de un ninja-.

Sasuke asintió y decidió dejar que sus sentimientos heridos desaparecieran, su madre no era como Kushina, pero el la amaba y no culpaba que no pudiera entenderle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El capitán ANBU conecto un duro puñetazo en su oponente, con esto lo mando al suelo.

-Muy bien Naruto, ¿Qué te parece si continuamos otro día?-, dijo Kakashi sin aliento, deseoso de que Naruto quisiera hacer algo distinto a combatir.

-Oh, vamos niisan-, el rápidamente se puso de pie, -solo una vez mas, ¿por favor?-.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y se quito su mascara ANBU, -Eso dijiste las ultimas tres veces, "solo una vez mas", ten piedad de tu hermano mayor, no todos tenemos la misma energía que tu-.

-No importa-, con esto los dos comenzaron a tener otro mástil, -¿Niisan, vas a pedir un equipo nuevo este año?-.

Kakashi le miro y suspiro, sabia la dirección de esta conversación, -He tenido un equipo cada vez durante los últimos cinco años, me imagino que este año también me darán uno, y antes de que me preguntes, no se quienes serán-.

Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa, -¿no seria genial, que fueras mi sensei?-.

Kakashi sonrío, -Me gustaría eso Naruto, quiero ser para ti el mismo modelo que tu padre fue para mí, pero por supuesto, tienen que pasar primero mi prueba-.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Yo y mi equipo definitivamente vamos a pasar!-, dijo Naruto con total confianza.

-¿de verdad?-, Kakashi sonrío. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, cuando ni siquiera sabes quien estará en tu equipo?-.

-Se todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de todos mis compañeros, ¡con eso llevare a mi equipo a la victoria!-, su sonrisa desapareció un poco, -Mientras no me quede atascado con el bastardo de Sasuke-.

Kakashi suspiro, -¿Sabes Naruto, no todos los Uchiha tienen cuernos y cola?-.

-Me hablaste de Obito, y yo te he dicho de Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke. Hasta el momento ninguno de los Uchiha que he conocido han sido héroes-, el se encogió de hombros. -Si me encuentro con alguno, cambiare mi opinión, hasta entonces no confiare en ninguno de ellos-.

-Culpable hasta que demuestre su inocencia, ¿no?-.

-Culpable hasta que demuestre que no quiere matarme-, el frunció el ceño. -quiero decir, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien dentro de ese grupo de mentirosos? Supuestamente Fugaku murió mientras viajaba por Numa no Kuni (País del Pantano), e Itachi ni siquiera esta en libro Bingo de nukenin. La única razón por la que se eso, es porque mi mama esta en el Consejo, ¿Por qué se les permitió a los Uchiha esconder la verdad?-.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, -Son ninjas, y como tal, pueden entender la información, de todos modos, estoy seguro que algunos quisieran saber mas de lo que saben-.

Naruto le dio una agria mirada, -Sabes, por la forma en que defiendes ese clan, la gente podría pensar que te gusta. ¿Por qué los defiendes en vez de pretender que no existen?-.

-Se lo debo a Obito, además, yo le causo celos a los Uchiha, he logrado copiar mas de un millar de jutsus, de lo que yo se, ninguno de ellos ha podido alcanzar esa cantidad-.

-Bueno, ¿de quien será la culpa?-. Naruto sonaba ofendido, -deberían mirarte como un ejemplo de lo que pueden lograr si trabajan duro, pero en su lugar solo están celosos-.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar, -incluso si alguno de ellos esta celoso no es lo mismo que todos estén celosos-.

-Nunca dije que fueran todos Kakashi-niisan-, el sacudió la cabeza, -Dejemos de hablar del clan Uchiha, me deja un mal sabor en la boca-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba mirando a una mujer de pelo oscuro fruncir el ceño, esta tenía un chaleco Chunin, -¿así que tú eres Sakura?-.

-Si-, dijo en un susurro.

La mujer frunció aun mas el ceño, -Puedo decirte solo con mirarte que eres débil-, ella se acerco mientras agarraba uno de sus brazos, -¡No tienes músculos! ¿Cómo esperas sobrevivir a una batalla real? ¿Con apariencia e ingenio? ¿Crees que algunos de los shinobis de Suna no te cortaran la cabeza solo porque creen que eres linda?-.

Ella empezó a sentir miedo, -Uhm, no-.

-¿No que?-, dijo la mujer airadamente.

-¡No sensei!-.

La mujer asintió ligeramente, su tono fuerte no había desaparecido, esto causaba preocupación en la pelirosa, -Mi nombre es Uchiha Ichala y desde hoy me llamaras Ichala-sensei, ¿me entiendes florecita?-.

-¡Si, Ichala-sensei!-.

Ella asintió, -Déjame explicarte algo, tu… no… me gustas-, cada palabras fue marcada mientras le golpeaba con un dedo en al frente, -Nunca quise un aprendiz, y mucho menos alguien que no fuera de mi propio clan, estoy de acuerdo en enseñarte como un favor para Sasuke, como tal, no me preocupan en nada tus sentimientos, si me odias o no. De hecho, puedo garantizarte que terminaras odiándome, pero si haces lo que te digo te convertirás en una fuerte y capas kunoichi medico. Quizás incluso si vives lo suficiente, podrás ser de ayuda para Sasuke. A partir de ahora cuando yo este en Konoha vendrás aquí después de clases durante tres horas para entrenarte físicamente y enseñarte medicina. No te voy a enseñar jutsus. Es obvio que necesitas construir fuerza física y capacidad de chakra. Asimismo, no estaría sorprendida si tu taijutsu es mediocre. Por lo menos tardare dos años en entrenarte-.

-¿años?-, dijo Sakura débilmente.

Ichala se inclino para ver a Sakura a los ojos, -¿Qué fue eso?-.

-¡Quiero decir, uhm, años sensei!-, respondió Sakura con pánico.

-¡eso es! Espero que todo el tiempo que estés conmigo aprendas con alegría, mi pequeña florecita-.

-¡Pero Ichala-sensei, me graduare en Mayo!-.

-Lo se-, la voz de Ichala era frío y su mirada claramente decía que Sakura era una perdedora. -Incluso después de que seas colocada en un equipo Genin, espero que vengas aquí por entrenamiento adicional. ¡Ahora vamos a construir tu resistencia en ese cuerpo débil que tienes, corre diez vueltas en torno al complejo Uchiha! ¡Muévete gusano!-.

Sakura corrió mientras que Ichala le gritaba que lo hiciera más rápido. Sakura trato de no llorar y se recordó a si misma que todo esto era para ser fuerte y se de mejor ayuda para Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ultimo semestre paso rápidamente, Hinata solidifico su posición en el numero dos de la clase, por fin había logrado hacer diez horas en el entrenamiento que hacia los sábados con los Namikaze, esto causo que Kiba trabajara mas, eventualmente, resistió ocho horas. Cerca del final del semestre Sakura comenzó a mejorar notablemente su taijutsu y resistencia. Incluso demostró un par de jutsus médicos básicos, aunque su habilidad no se podía compara con Hinata. Y antes de que todos supieran, el día del examen llego, todos ellos pasaron el curso. El examen fue solamente una formalidad, solo un ninja que fuera débil no podría pasarlo.

Iruka estaba orgulloso de mirar las caras de sus treinta alumnos sonrientes. Todos ellos tenían puestos sus hitai-ite, -Cuando empezamos hace cuatro años había cincuenta de ustedes, ahora solo hay treinta. No me cabe la menor duda de que todos ustedes van a tener una carrera y van a hacer a Konoha y a sus familias orgullosas. Quiero que sepan que yo también me siento orgulloso de todos ustedes. Me siento honrado de ser llamado su sensei y quiero que sepan que si alguna vez necesitan algún consejo o ayuda, mi puerta siempre estará abierta. Por favor, tengan en cuenta de que tendrán que seguir trabajando arduamente y préstenle atención a su nuevo sensei, vengan mañana para indicarles cuales serán sus nuevos equipos y su nuevo sensei. Ah una sola cosa mas…

-, dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de las mesas de sus alumnos, todos los estudiantes le miraron curiosos. Se acerco a Shikamaru, que estaba tomando su habitual siesta, con una sonrisa Irula se inclino y coloco su boca al lado de su oído, -¡SHIKAMARU!-.

-¡Gah!-, grito el chico mientras se caía de su asiento, toda la clase comenzó a reírse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que Irula-sensei haya hecho eso-.

Kiba rió. -¡Hah! No puedo creer que nunca pensé en eso-.

-Tu sabes Shika, con tu nuevo sensei no vas a poder perder el tiempo como antes-, dijo Naruto, -vas a batallar-.

-Ni me lo recuerden-, murmuro Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru-kun, estoy seguro de que con tu nuevo sensei las cosas estarán bien-, dijo Hinata con certeza.

Ino se puso frente a toda la clase antes de que se fueran, -¡Hola a todos! ¡Quiero invitarlos a una fiesta de graduación que habrá en mi casa esta noche! ¡Todos ustedes son bienvenidos! ¡Va a ver comida, bebidas, música y diversión!-, ella le sonrío a Naruto, -¿Espero que puedas venir Naruto-kun?-.

El rubio miro a Hinata, -¿quieres ir Hinata-chan?-.

Ella asintió, -Claro Naruto-kun, las fiestas de Ino son siempre divertidas-.

-Cuenta con nosotros entonces-, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Los veré allí entonces-, ella sonrío y se fue del aula.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Naruto-kun-, ella abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, -A partir de hoy en adelante eres un ninja de Konoha y un adulto-, reforzó el abrazo un poco mas, -Pero, por favor, nunca olvides que siempre serás mi pequeño Naruto-kun-.

El sonrío, -Te entiendo mama, pero no me digas así, excepto cuando estemos solos-.

-No hay promesas-, ella se burlo de la infelicidad de su hijo, -Ahora, tengo un regalo para ti-.

-¿se trata de una katana?- dijo Naruto con emoción.

Ella asintió, -Si-.

-Bien-, el salto con los dos pies.

Kushina abrió un gabinete y saco una espada con su vaina, se la entrego a su hijo, -Felicidades Naruto-kun, ahora eres un ninja y estas listo para tener una katana-.

-¡Gracias mama!- el tomo con entusiasmo la espada y la saco para verla mejor, el sonrío, -¡Es perfecta! ¡Es exactamente igual a la tuya! ¡La forma de la curva, el brillo del metal y los bordes!-.

-Recuerda hijo, una katana no es solo un arma, es una parte de ti, debes darle un nombre y un poco de tu alma-.

-¡Lo se mama!-, el estaba tan entusiasmado, pero algo se le ocurrió de repente, -Sabes mama, nunca te pregunte esto, ¿Cómo se llama la tuya?-.

Ella sonrío mientras sacaba su espada, -"Camino a casa", siempre he creído que no importa la cantidad de problemas en donde estaba, siempre me ayudaba a encontrar el camino a casa, ¿has pensando en un nombre para la tuya?-.

El asintió mientras ponía su cuchilla en su mano izquierda, -Te llamaras "Defensora", ya que me ayudaras a proteger a todos los habitantes de este pueblo-, se corto la palma de la mano, -Ahora me conoces y tienes mi sangre, ahora eres parte de mi-.

Kushina asintió orgullosa y triste al mismo tiempo, -Bueno hijo, tengo que ir a un lugar, pero voy a estar de vuelta para llevarte a la fiesta-.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-Oh, tengo que ir a consultar unas cosas-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino se frotaba las manos con impaciencia, -¡Esta es la noche! ¡Esta noche me robare el primer beso de Naruto!-.

-¡Oh, déjalo ya Ino!- dijo Sakura, -Tal vez ellos dos ya se han besado-.

-¡No!- respondió Ino con seguridad. -Hinata admitió durante el almuerzo que nunca lo ha besado-.

-Pero, incluso si es verdad, ¿Qué te hace pensar que será diferente esta noche?-, pregunto Dellona, -¡Quiero decir, has intentado de todo por cuatro años y nada! ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta noche será especial?-.

Ino sonrío, -¡Tengo un arma secreta! Me conseguí esto…-, dijo emocionada mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco con una flor de hojas de color blanco y rojo.

-¡Oh! ¿Es una Vermala?-, pregunto Sakura.

Ino asintió alegremente, -¡así es! ¡Los pétalos rojos simbolizan amor y los blancos simbolizan pureza! ¡Es una flor símbolo de una amor puro!-.

-¡Y cualquier chica puede besar al chico que este debajo de ella!-, finalizo Dellona.

-¡Exactamente!- grito Ino emocionada, -todo lo que tengo que hacer es que el llegue a estar debajo de esta flor y el tendrá que besarme, cuando lo haga se dará cuenta de lo mucho que me ama-.

Sakura miro la pequeña planta y se preguntaba si había alguna forma en que pudiera poner a Sasuke debajo de esta, -Hay un pequeño problema en tu plan, ¿de verdad crees que Hinata va a permitirte que lo beses?-.

Ino le sonrío malévolamente, -Bueno, es allí donde ustedes entran, permítanme explicarles el plan, lo llamaremos "Obtener el primer beso de Naruto", será un éxito, para comenzar…-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka suspiro, el debería haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, el había pensado que cuando la Hokage le cito en su oficina era para discutir su nueva asignación. Pero no, era para hablar sobre…

-Ahora, quiero asegurarte Iruka que esto no tiene nada que ver con la asignación de equipos para tus estudiantes-, le dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa, -Tu eres el instructor y esa decisión queda completamente en tus manos, yo "nunca" te ordenaría que hicieras algo que no quieres-, le aseguro.

-No obstante, tenemos curiosidad por saber donde colocaras a nuestros hijos-, dijo Kushina para continuar.

-así es-, dijo Hiashi.

-Bueno, mi intención era poner a Naruto en un equipo con Dellona y Kiba-, el frunció el ceño un poco, -pero por derecho, Shikamaru debería estar en ese equipo, ya que fue el estudiante mas débil y Naruto fue el mejor. Pero los jefes de los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi insistieron en que sus hijos deberían trabajar juntos en un escuadrón, Hinata estará en un equipo con Loram y Toronto-.

-Veo-, dijo Tsunade rotundamente.

-Interesantes opciones-, dijo Hiashi en tono neutral.

Kushina asintió, -Es muy interesante, ¿Ha considerado, sin embargo, la amistad de Naruto y Hinata y la relación que podría surgir si se les permite trabajar juntos?-.

-De hecho-, dijo Hiashi. -Hinata ha crecido mucho debido a todo el tiempo que ha pasado junto a Naruto, no veo ninguna razón para creer que ella no seguirá haciéndolo durante el tiempo que este junto a el-.

-Reconozco que su unión es muy fuerte y productiva-, dijo Iruka, -Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que Hinata es la segunda mejor en clase, pensé que ella debería estar en un equipo, ponerla en una equipo al lado de Naruto haría que los otros equipos se desbalancearan-.

Kushina sonrío, -Eso seria tener demasiado de algo bueno, ¿no?-.

-Bueno, sin duda, no culpo a Iruka por su lógica-, hablo la Hokage con tono cortes y agradable, -Pero creo que estarás de acuerdo que hay momentos en los que se deben hacer excepciones-.

-Si usted puede ver esto, a su manera, en este caso el clan Hyuuga estaría en deuda con usted-, dijo Hiashi claramente.

-Los Namikaze te consideran un amigo-, dijo Kushina alegremente, -Si nos concedes este pequeño favor, podríamos considerarte un mejor amigo-.

"-Al menos son corteses, esto es mejor que el Clan Uchiha, y no son tan enfadosos como los Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi-", ya que la mayoría de las veces los clanes de Konoha tenían el poder real a la hora de la batalla, Iruka se consideraba feliz de que al menos el tenia un cierto poder sobre el destino de sus estudiantes, -Yo entiendo-, dijo claramente y asintió.

-¡Maravilloso!-, dijo Tsunade.

-Le doy las gracias-, respondió Hiashi.

-¡Genial!-, dijo Kushina, -Ah, y de paso nos gustaría que Kakashi fuera su sensei-.

Iruka suspiro y asintió, el no decidió molestare en decirle que Kakashi siempre había sido programado para ser el Jonin sensei de Naruto.


	16. Primer beso

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Quiero notificarles que esta historia ha alcanzado más de 60,000 visitas y más de 550 comentarios, junto con 500 alertas de favoritos e historia favorita. La respuesta ha sido increíble y realmente lo agradezco. Ahora, para cualquiera de ustedes, el manga a proporcionado imágenes de Kushina, así como algunos otros acontecimientos importantes, por fin sabemos como fue nombrado Naruto, otra cosa, en algunos comentarios me han dicho que Mikoto era una Jonin, disculpen mi error, la investigación que hice no fue suficiente. Sin embargo, ella se mantendrá así, esto funcionara para más adelante para algo que tengo en mente. Espero que todos sigan disfrutando esta historia.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Primer beso**

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que pudieran venir!-, les saludo Ino en la puerta.

-Gracias por invitarnos-, dijo Naruto.

-Si, gracias Ino-, le secundo Hinata.

-¡Vamos, entren en la casa! Mis padres están con los Nara, así que estamos solos-, dijo Ino alegremente.

-¿quieres decir que no hay adultos aquí?-, pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

Ino se rió y señalo su hitai-ite, -¿de que hablas Naruto-kun? ¡El lugar esta lleno de adultos!-.

Naruto sonrío, -Creo que tienes razón Ino-. El y Hinata habían estado allí antes, cuando fue el cumpleaños de Ino, ellos se trasladaron a la sala de música donde estaban jugando. En la entrada se observo que algunos estaban bailando. Hinata fue la primera en notar una pequeña planta en una maceta que colgaba del techo con algunos cables.

-¡Oh!- dijo Hinata con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Naruto.

-Ino puso una Vermala en aquella esquina-, señalo Hinata.

Naruto necesito un minuto para recordar, -Oh, ¿La flor de los besos? ¿La única flor que si estas debajo de ella tienes que dar un beso?-.

-Si-, dijo ruborizándose, "-Me pregunto, si tropezamos mientras estamos bailando, ¿podremos llegar hasta debajo de ella?-" pensó, pero inmediatamente se sentía culpable por pensar en algo tan ruin, aunque todavía intentaría averiguar como llegar a esa esquina, "¿De verdad quiero que Naruto-kun me bese aunque sea solo por una tonta tradición?", necesito un momento para pensar, "-¡Diablos, si quiero!-".

Naruto le sonrío, -Creo que será mejor permanecer lejos de esa esquina, ¿eh?-.

-Oh, uhm, si, por supuesto-, dijo con una débil sonrisa.

El frunció el ceño un poco mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de Hinata, -¿estas bien Hinata-chan? Te ves algo roja-.

Ella asintió con rapidez, -Estoy bien Naruto-kun, vamos a bailar-.

Mientras Hinata y Naruto entraban a la pista de baile, Ino les vigilo cuidadosamente desde el borde de la habitación, ella se inclino contra la pared y simplemente espero la oportunidad, esta noche era el lobo, y se morirá si no conseguía su presa, o en este caso, su premio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mayoría de las personas nunca imagino que Ino podría ser paciente, por supuesto, estas personas nunca fueron de comparas con ella. Ella a menudo gritaba y siempre era agresiva y temeraria. Pero cuando la situación exigía paciencia ella lo haría. Era similar cuando buscaba un par de zapatos perfectos o negociar las cosas, cuando llegaba la oportunidad ella estaba dispuesta a esperar y no perder el momento de la victoria. También era alguien que investigaba mucho, ella paso todo un fin de semana buscando cosas y comparando para prepararse lo mejor posible. Ahora, después de cuatro años ella iba a capturar a su presa. Ella había investigado los hábitos de su presa (Naruto) y de su protector (Hinata). Había pensado todo con demasiado cuidado. La comida y el ponche estaban en la cocina, alrededor de la sala, fuera de la vista de la sala de estar. Sabía las posiciones de sus amigas, había elaborado sus planes con el fin de que alguien siempre estuviera allí. Ella se aseguro de llenar una taza de ponche a rebozar y sostenerla en su mano. La oportunidad vendría y cuando lo hiciera ella la aprovecharía. Su plan probablemente tardaría un minuto, tal vez dos máximo, pero eso seria suficiente. Ella sonrío mientras miraba como Naruto y Hinata danzaban con gracia, como siempre lo hacían "-Eres mío Naruto-kun, esta noche serás mío-".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura normalmente estaría emocionada por bailar con el. En un primer momento se había negado a bailar, pero conforme paso el tiempo el acepto pasar la mayor parte de la noche en la pista de baile. Por lo general, eso era lo suficiente para hacerla feliz, pero esta noche estaba frustrada y estaba lista para jalarse el cabello hasta quedarse calva. No importa todo lo que trato de llevarlo sutilmente hasta la esquina, nunca pudo moverlo más allá del centro de la pista. En realidad, no había conseguido siquiera moverlo. Supuestamente unas cuantas parejas y niñas habían afirmado haber besado. Si ella lo conseguía podía haberle demostrado a todo el mundo que eran una pareja, incluso si era a través de una Vermala, era una excusa perfecta.

Sasuke le sonrío, -No pasara Sakura, así que deja de intentarlo-.

Ella se sonrojo ante la evidente culpabilidad, -¿de que hablas?-.

El sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa picara, -No voy a acercarme a esa planta, así que deja de estar tratando de llevarme allí-.

-No se lo que quieres decir-, dijo tristemente.

-Claro que no…-.

La frustración que tenia por fin la domino, -¿Sasuke-kun, no deseas besarme?-.

El le dio una sonrisa que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan, -Por supuesto Sakura-chan, un día lo haré, pero todavía no-.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque cuando te bese Sakura, significara que estoy dispuesto a darte todo mi corazón, no estoy listo aun, pero si luchas y esperas, un día podré hacerlo-.

Sakura le miro, su respuesta había sido muy romántica y una parte de ella estaba emocionada de haber escuchado esas palabras. Pero otra parte de ella había querido gritar, "-¡Pero si solo es un beso, no una propuesta de matrimonio!-". Al final decidió seguir bailando con el, ella se quedaría a su lado hasta esperar ese día, aunque rogó a Kami que estuviera demasiado lejos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La canción que se escuchaba llego a su fin y en el breve intervalo antes de que comenzara otra Hinata le miro, -Tengo sed Naruto-kun, voy a ir por algo de ponche, ¿quieres tú?-.

El asintió, -Claro Hinata-chan-.

Cuando Hinata pasó a su lado, Ino bebió un poco de ponche para ocultar la sonrisa que tenía, "-¡Es ahora!-" pensó. Con facilidad se acerco a Naruto mientras este estaba de espaldas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dellona vio a Hinata y sintió un poco de pánico por lo que tendría que hacer. Tomo una respiración profunda y se calmo, Ino contaba con su ayuda, -¡Ay!-, dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago y se derrumbaba en el piso de la cocina.

Hinata al instante se arrodillo junto a ella, las otras personas rápidamente se reunieron a su alrededor, -¿Qué tienes Dellona?-.

-¡Oh! ¡Es mi estomago, me duele!-.

-Solo descansa y relájate, realizare un jutsu para revisar tus signos vitales-, Hinata hizo algunos sellos con las manos y las coloco sobre el estomago de la chica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto-kun-, le dijo. El se dio la vuelta y se topo con ella deliberadamente, causando un "accidente", el ponche se derramo sobre todo su vestido.

Naruto noto esto, -¡Lo siento Ino! ¡No te vi!-.

Ella le miro furiosa, -¡Naruto! ¡Acabas de arruinar mi vestido nuevo! ¡Lo compre solo para esta fiesta y míralo! ¡La mancha no saldrá!-, ella reforzó su mirada de enojo y furia, también señalo su vestido con uno de sus dedos.

Naruto nunca se había enfrentado a la furia de Ino, e hizo lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría, el retrocedió, llevo sus manos al frente y trato de defenderse de su ira, -¡Te pido perdón Ino, pagare por tu vestido!-.

-¡Oh, eso es lo que piensas hacer!-, ella le empujo un poco mas, -¿crees que puedes comprar y reparar tu error?-.

-¡Si, quiero decir… no!-, todo el mundo dejo de bailar y les miro con curiosidad.

-Pues déjame decirte algo Naruto-, ella se detuvo, y su rabia desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, -Yo tengo lo que finalmente quiero-, dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?-, estaba confundido y no solo por el repentino cambio del estado de ánimo de Ino, sino por el hecho de que todo el mundo comenzó a reírse y a señalarle.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza, -Naruto- dijo.

-¿Si, Shika?-.

Shikamaru le sonrío y señalo arriba de su cabeza, -Acabas de recibir jaque-.

Naruto miro hacia arriba de el, encontrando la Vermala, "-¡Diablos, me emboscaron!-".

Ino coloco sus manos en sus hombros y se inclino hacia el, -Se trata de las reglas Naruto-kun, tienes que besarme ahora, ¿o quieres romper la tradición y tener mal karma?-, inmediatamente todas las niñas comenzaron a gritar que le besara. Naruto sabia que Hinata-chan se molestaría con el, pero no podía moverse y los labios de Ino se aproximaban…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata miraba dudosa a la chica, -Dellona, físicamente estas bien, ¿Dónde tienes el dolor?-.

-Uhm aquí-, dijo señalando su estomago.

Hinata sintió tristeza al no saber que cosa podría ser, mientras estaba allí comenzó a escuchar gritos provenientes de la sala y escucho como Sakura dijo claramente, -¡Bésalo Ino!-.

Todo se quebró en ese instante, ella sabía a quien quería besar Ino. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue hacia la sala, a partir del pasillo pudo ver como Ino tenia las manos sobre su Naruto-kun y se estaba inclinando hacia el. Algo le dijo que reaccionara y actúo sin pensarlo, empujo a todo el mundo mientras se acercaba a ellos, agarro a Ino por su cola de caballo y la jalo, de la fuerza que uso, Ino cayo al piso.

-¡Ay!-, grito Ino mientras se frotaba la cabeza, ella miro a una furiosa Hinata que se interponía entre ella y Naruto, -¿que te pasa?-.

Ella estaba protegiendo a Naruto y veia con furia a la rubia, -¡Nunca hagas eso de nuevo Ino! ¡Nadie puede besar a Naruto-kun, mas que yo!-, le grito. Todo el mundo le miro en estado de shock.

-¿Hinata-chan?-, le dijo la voz detrás de ella.

Ella se giro para verle, estaba en estado de shock, su repentina ira se había esfumado y repentinamente estaba consciente de lo que había dicho delante de sus compañeros de clase y delante de Naruto. Todo el mundo le estaba viendo y se dio cuenta de que era un momento decisivo en su vida. De repente recordó las palabras que Kushina le había dicho hace cuatro años, "-¿Puedes comprometerte a estar con el? ¿Puedes ofrecer tu vida, tu corazón y tu alma para estar al lado de el? ¿Lo quieres tanto como para hacer eso?-". Hinata miro a Naruto y se enfrento a esas mismas preguntas y se pregunto si realmente lo amaba tanto.

Y encontró su respuesta.

-Si, lo amo-, susurro.

-¿Eh?-, dijo Naruto, ya que fue el único que la escucho.

Ella le miro a sus ojos, esos ojos azules y considero todas las veces que el le había dado valor. Sentía como el coraje inundaba su corazón, -Si, lo amo- repitió en voz alta para que todos la escucharan, -A mi me gusta mucho Naruto-kun-. Ella se inclino hacia delante mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y le beso.

Toda la gente se sorprendió, y luego comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar por el largo e intenso beso que estaban viendo. Hinata escucho esto, pero no le presto atención. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se separo, Naruto le estaba mirando, parecía que no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra ni hacer ningún ruido en absoluto. Ella no sabía que decir o hacer, y todos volvieron a gritarles que se dieran otro beso. Confundida y avergonzada ella huyo y salio de la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentada en un tejado a diez cuadras de distancia, estaba tratando de entender como es que las cosas habían escapado de sus manos en menos de un minuto. Ella le beso y declaro su amor por el públicamente, no había vuelta atrás. Cuando ella escucho que alguien aterrizo en el techo junto a ella, sabia quien era.

-Hola Naruto-kun-, dijo sin molestarse a verlo.

-¿te importa si me siento contigo Hinata-chan?-.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, -Por supuesto que no Naruto-kun-.

Se acerco a ella con ambas manos detrás de su espalda y se sentó en el borde del techo junto a ella, -Hinata-chan, quería decirte…-.

-¡Espera!-, ella grito desesperada, -¿Puedo hablar primero? Hay algo que realmente necesito decirte y me temo que si tardo no podré hacerlo-.

-Uhm, esta bien Hinata-chan-.

Ella le miro a los ojos y reunió todo el valor que necesitaba, -Naruto-kun, te amo, siempre te he amado, no puedo recordar un momento en mi vida en que no lo haya hecho. Y no quiero decir que te quiero como un amigo, así comenzaron mis sentimientos, pero crecieron y se intensificaron. Te amo con todo mi corazón Naruto-kun y daría todo lo que se necesite para estar contigo, se que no me ves como una novia o incluso una posible novia, pero esta bien. Porque voy a esperar y tratar de llevar tu corazón a donde esta el mío ahora. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo Naruto-kun. Y si no mas podemos estar juntos como amigos, por ahora, voy a aceptar eso, pero se que mi amor por ti es real y no cambiara nunca…-, se detuvo, estaba sorprendida. -… eso era todo lo que quería decirte-, ella le miro por un tiempo, -¡Dime algo Naruto-kun, lo que sea!-.

El le sonrío, -Te amo tanto Hinata-chan, me pregunto que hice para merecerte-.

-¿Quieres decir como un amigo? ¿Verdad?-.

Aun sonriendo el revelo lo que tenia detrás de su espalda, -No, no te amo como un amigo Hinata-chan-, tenia en sus manos la Vermala y la coloco sobre sus cabezas, -Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, pero cuando me besaste todo quedo claro, te amo Hinata-chan y quiero que estés siempre conmigo-.

-¿en serio?-, dijo ella con una pequeña voz.

-En serio-, comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella cuando fue detenido por una mano frente a su cara.

-Espera-, ella agarro la Vermala y la tiro.

-¿No quieres besarme Hinata-chan?-, dijo herido.

-Si quiero hacerlo Naruto-kun-, ella se inclino y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, -De ahora en adelante todos mis besos serán tuyos y puedes tenerlos cuando quieras, solo quiero que sepas que son para ti porque "te amo", y no a causa de una flor o una tradición-, con esto los dos finalmente presionaron sus labios el uno al otro, bajo las estrellas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de dejar a Hinata en su casa, Kushina camino junto a su hijo.

-¿Sabes que no mama?-, Naruto no estaba haciendo una pregunta.

En respuesta Kushina le sonrío, vigilancia para protección era una cosa maravillosa, -Ella va a ser una esposa maravillosa algún día-, suspiro aliviada.


	17. La prueba del cascabel

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 17: La prueba del cascabel

Mientras se dirigían hacia la academia, Hinata y Naruto caminaban de la mano como siempre, hasta que Hinata le pregunto al rubio, -Naruto-kun, ¿Qué haremos si no estamos en el mismo equipo?-.

El le sonrío y apretó un poco mas su mano, -No pasara nada Hinata-chan-.

-¡Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti Naruto-kun! ¡Ahora que finalmente somos novios, no quiero estar lejos de ti!-, ella tenia pánico ante la idea de estar lejos de el. El le había dado coraje durantes los últimos cuatro años y ha estado junto a el cada día. Ahora ella enfrentaba la posibilidad real de tener que pasar días o incluso semanas sin verlo, Hinata no podía sobrevivir si eso ocurría.

Naruto se detuvo y le dio un reconfortante abrazo, -Estarás bien Hinata-chan, pase lo que pase nos seguiremos viendo, incluso si no es con la frecuencia que queremos, incluso si estamos separados se que eres fuerte y vas a lograr grandes cosas-.

-Arigato Naruto-kun-, ella estaba aun preocupada, pero se sintió un poco mejor.

Kushina caminaba detrás de ellos y no decía ninguna palabra, no era nada del otro mundo que ellos consideraran esa posibilidad, en el peor de los casos, claro esta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Iruka entro al aula con su carpeta en las manos, ambos susurraron oraciones a Kami.

-Bueno, yo se que están muy ansiosos de saber en que equipo estarán, no los tendré en suspenso mas tiempo. El equipo numero…-.

Con cada equipo que dijo ambos contenían la respiración, hasta que Iruka finalmente llego a sus nombres, toda la tensión fue finalmente disipada…

-Equipo Siete, serán Namikaze Naruto…-, el rubio miro a su lado derecho y vio el miedo en los ojos de Hinata, -… Inuzuka Kiba y…-, Naruto y Hinata se inclinaron un poco hacia delante para escuchar mejor, -… Hyuuga Hinata-.

-¡Yatah!-, Naruto salto en el aire mientras elevaba un puño al cielo.

-¡SI!-, grito Hinata emocionada.

-¡Muy bien!-, grito Kiba.

-¡Noooo!-, grito Ino con desesperación.

Iruka sacudió la cabeza, -Muy bien, todo el mundo cálmense, el Jonin-sensei del Equipo Siete será Hatake Kakashi-.

-¡Genial!-, el miro a Hinata que estaba a un lado de ella y a Kiba que estaba detrás de el, -¡Esto va a ser impresionante! ¡Tendremos a nii-san como nuestro sensei!-.

-Naruto-, le interrumpió Iruka, -Por favor, guarda silencio, no he terminado aun-.

-Perdón Iruka-sensei-, dijo, pero compartió una sonrisa con su nuevo equipo.

-Como iba diciendo-, Iruka continuo, -El Equipo Ocho, tendrá a Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y a Aburame Shino, su Jonin-sensei será Yuhi Kurenai-.

-¡Si!-, grito Sakura.

Sasuke rió entre dientes y le miro, -Te dije que si te dedicabas a mí el destino te iba a recompensar-.

Iruka vio mal este comentario, obviamente Sasuke no menciono que el que consiguió esto fue el Clan Uchiha y no el destino. Estaba tentado a decirle la verdad a Sakura, pero eso solo enfurecería al Uchiha y no conseguiría nada, así que simplemente decidió terminar de asignar los equipos.

-No, no, no-, Ino comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, -¿Qué cosa tan mala hice como para terminar pegada al perezoso idiota y a la aspiradora humana?-.

Shikamaru levanto la cabeza unos cuantos centímetros del escritorio y le dijo, -Si que eres una mujer problemática-.

Ella no estaba con un buen estado de animo, por lo que le ataco sin piedad, Iruka suspiro, -Bueno, todos pueden retirarse a almorzar, cuando vuelvan podrán reunirse con sus senseis-, mientras se dirigía a detener la pelea con los miembros del Equipo Diez.

El Equipo Siete se reunió en la entrada principal, -¡Esto va a ser tan genial!-, dijo Naruto emocionado, -¡Definitivamente vamos a ser el equipo mas impresionante de todos!-.

Akamaru ladro entusiasmado, -¡Si! ¡Nosotros tres definitivamente vamos a patearle el trasero a todo el mundo!- dijo Kiba emocionado.

Hinata estaba de pie al lado de Naruto sonriendo felizmente, -Estoy segura de que haremos un gran equipo-.

-¡Vamos, les invitare el almuerzo!-.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto Kiba.

-He oído hablar sobre un lugar llamado Ichikaru Ramen, dicen que la comida es buena, he estado muriendo por ir allí-.

-Suena bien- dijo Kiba.

-Uhm… ¿No se te olvida algo Naruto-kun?- hablo Hinata.

-¿Qué cosa Hinata-chan?-.

-¿No le hablaras a tu mama para que nos acompañe?-.

-En realidad yo no había pensado en eso-, dijo Naruto, -Ahora somos ninjas, los tres estamos en un equipo Genin que va a hacer misiones reales pronto, creo que podremos confiar en nosotros mismos para sobrevivir a un almuerzo en un restaurante-.

-Pero…-.

-Vamos Hinata, Naruto tiene la razón-, dijo Kiba, -¿De verdad crees que no podemos ir allí sin que Kushina nos este cuidando?-.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos ir-.

Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa, -Pues vamos Equipo Siete-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se acerco a su nuevo compañero de equipo con Sakura a su lado, -Shino, se que realmente no nos conocemos bien, ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos? Seria para mí un placer, ya que ahora que somos un equipo debemos conocernos unos a otros-.

-¡Si Shino, únete a nosotros por favor!- añadió Sakura.

Shino asintió una vez, -Muy bien-.

Mientras salían a comer, Sasuke no estaba "demasiado" molesto con la elección del tercer miembro de su equipo. Shino estaba muy por encima de la mayoría de sus compañeros, su personalidad era tal que Sasuke no tendría que luchar con el por el liderazgo de su equipo, Sasuke asintió a si mismo, había potencial aquí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenían una buena comida, Naruto pensó que el ramen era bueno (aunque no tan bueno como el de su madre), además el cocinero y la camarera eran muy amables. Ellos regresaron justo a tiempo para ver como los demás senseis recogieron a sus escuadrones. Ino miraba a Naruto con anhelo. Hinata activo su Byakugan para intimidar a la chica. Una vez que todos los equipos se habían ido Naruto se levanto y escribió algo en el pizarrón "Nii-san, nos vemos en casa. Atte. Naruto".

-Muy bien, vámonos- dijo una vez que acabo de escribir el mensaje.

-¿ir, a donde?- pregunto Kiba.

-Iremos a mi casa y planificaremos las cosas para la prueba-.

-¿Qué prueba?-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, -Antes de convertirnos en Genin, tenemos que pasar una prueba que nuestros sensei nos ponga, cada uno de los escuadrones tendrá una prueba para ver si están listos para ser un ninja-.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Qué pasa con la prueba que hicimos ayer?- dijo Kiba, claramente estaba molesto por esa noticia.

-Oh, eso era para asegurarse de que estamos listos, quiero decir, ¿Tres Bunshin? ¿Qué clase de idiota no podría hacer eso?-.

Hinata se burlo entre dientes, -Naruto-kun, tu no puedes hacer tres Bunshin-.

Naruto le miro con ira, -¡Pero yo puedo hacer Kage Bunshin como si regalara dinero!-

-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de prueba va a ser?- pregunto Kiba.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, -No hay una prueba estándar, cada uno de los senseis de cada equipo escoge la prueba para poner a prueba la habilidad de cada Genin-.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué tipo de prueba nos va a dar Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Kiba.

Naruto sonrío avergonzado mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, -Uhm, no lo se-.

-¿QUE?-, grito Kiba mientras se le acercaba intimidante, -¿Eso significa que no sabes? En el almuerzo presumías mi nii-san esto, mi nii-san aquello, ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que tipo de prueba hace?-.

-Bueno…-, Naruto admitió -… el en realidad, nunca me dijo y yo nunca pensé en preguntar-.

-¡Genial! Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, -Bueno, hay un par de cosas que puedo decir acerca de la prueba-.

-¿Cómo que?- murmuro Kiba.

Naruto sonrío, -Bueno, para comenzar, esta prueba tiene el sesenta y seis por ciento de fracaso, de los diez equipos que se formaron hoy, lo mas probable es que solo pasen tres y se conviertan en Genin activos-.

-Naruto-kun- le interrumpió Hinata, un poco nerviosa, -¿Qué pasa si no la aprobamos?-.

El frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, -Un destino mucho peor que la muerte, seremos enviados de nuevo a la academia para recibir mas instrucción-.

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso no!- dijeron Kiba y Hinata al unísono, parecían preocupados.

-¡Hey, vamos!- les dijo Naruto alegremente, -¡No hay forma en que nosotros tres podamos perder! ¡Definitivamente nosotros tres seremos grandes!-, el rubio observo que la confianza de sus compañeros de equipo se mejoro un poco.

-Uhm, Naruto-kun-.

-Dime Hinata-chan-.

-Nos dijiste que había dos cosas que podías decirnos, ¿Cuál es la otra?-.

El suspiro, -Bueno, a Nii-san se le ha asignado un equipo cada uno de los últimos cinco años, nunca ha aprobado a ninguno-.

-¿quieres decir que ninguno paso su prueba?-, dijo Kiba.

-Si-.

-Genial- murmuro Kiba.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, -razón de mas para que empecemos a planificar ahora, vámonos-.

-Pero Naruto-kun, ¿Kakashi-sensei no se enojara si nos vamos?-, dijo preocupada Hinata.

El suspiro -Hinata-chan, me encanta mi Nii-san y hay muchas cosas maravillosas acerca de e, pero la puntualidad no es una de ellas. El siempre llega dos horas tarde para todo, hasta para las misiones-, Naruto puntualizo esa ultima parte, -¡Incluso llega tarde en mi cumpleaños! así que, ¿Qué prefieres, pasar dos horas aquí esperando o prefieres estar en mi casa comiendo galletas mientras preparamos planes?-.

El equipo siete pronto desapareció del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué no me hablaste para acompañarte?-, le dijo Kushina con una severa mirada.

El le miro firmemente, -Mama, ya soy un ninja de Konoha, creo que es seguro que yo camine sin una escolta-.

Kushina le miro un poco asustada, -Hijo, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la ultima vez que no estuviste acompañado?-.

Naruto asintió, -Lo recuerdo mama, pero ya no soy un estudiante de la academia, soy un ninja y tengo mi hitai-ite y la katana que me diste, ¿si no estoy listo ahora, entonces cuando?-.

-¡Naruto-kun, sabes que eres un caso especial!-.

El asintió, -Lo se mama, pero en poco tiempo voy a dejar el pueblo para hacer misiones en otros países. Tengo confianza en que sobreviviré y que seré de ayuda para mi equipo, así como también lograr los objetivos de la misión que nos den, si soy un ninja, se espera que pueda caminar por las calles de la aldea, ¿no?-.

-Pero Naruto…-.

-Mama, siempre hay peligro, pero ahora estoy listo. Por favor, confía en mí-.

Y de repente ella comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo, -¡Oh mi bebe! ¡Oh mi pequeño Naruto-kun!-.

-¡Mama, por favor no llores! ¡Estaré bien, lo prometo! Sabes que siempre tendré mi radio conmigo y lo sabes, si algo pasa te llamare-.

-Lo se Naruto-kun-, ella lo soltó y limpio sus lagrimas lentamente, -Es difícil para una madre dejar volar a los hijos-, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, -Pero realmente ahora eres un adulto y te estas convirtiendo en un hombre. Muy bien Naruto-kun, no habrá mas escoltas, pero prométeme que llamaras si algo pasa-.

-Te lo prometeo mama-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde, el equipo siete estaba sentado en la cocina con algunas galletas en la mesa, pensando en lo que tendrían que hacer y haciendo planes, hasta que Kakashi apareció de repente, entonces ellos escondieron sus notas rápidamente.

-Oye nii-san, ¿quieres galletas?-.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes -Saben, deberían haberme esperado en la academia-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -Si hubiera tenido la certeza de que ibas a llegar a tiempo te hubiéramos esperado-.

-Bueno, yo hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero una ancianita necesitaba cruzar varias calles-.

Hinata se burlo entre dientes, Kiba le miro fijamente y Naruto frunció el ceño -Kakashi-niisan, ¿Por qué te molestas en mentir cuando es tan obvio que estas mintiendo?-.

Kakashi sonrío debajo de su mascara -Porque cuando yo les diga una mentira creíble será mas difícil que ustedes la detecten…-, se detuvo para mirar a los tres, -… bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, porque no hacemos algunas introducciones, solo para romper el hielo-.

-Uhm, ¿Por qué no va primero usted, Kakashi-sensei y nos muestra que quiere decir?- pregunto Hinata.

-Claro- respondió alegremente, -Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tengo muchos gustos y disgustos, y mis objetivos en realidad no les importan-.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se quejo Kiba, -¡Lo único que sabemos es su nombre!-.

-Si-. El peliplateado sonrío debajo de su mascara, -¿Por qué no hablas tu?-.

-Bien, mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, lo que mas me gusta en todo este mundo es mi perro Akamaru- el pequeño perro en su cabeza dio un pequeño ladrido, -también me gusta ser parte de este nuevo equipo, odio los gatos y cualquier alimento que no se pueda masticar. Mi objetivo es ser un gran ninja y ayudar a mi equipo a tener éxito-.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora, ¿Por qué no va la pequeña dama?-.

Ella se sentía completamente cómoda y confiada, -Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata, me gusta mucho curar a las personas, hacer arreglos florales y estar con Naruto-kun. No me gustan los matones y las personas que odian a otros sin ninguna razón. Tengo dos objetivos, quiero ser una gran medico como Tsunade-sama-. Ella se dirigió a ver a Naruto mientras le sonreía -Y también quiero ser la esposa del Rokudaime Hokage-.

-¿Esposa?- dijo Naruto nerviosamente.

Kiba empezó a reír, -¡Oye Naruto, es mejor que le eches ganas para convertirte en Hokage o vas a perder a tu chica!-.

Kakashi no pudo evitar burlarse de la angustia del rubio, -Y ahora tu Naruto-.

-No diré mi nombre porque ya lo saben. Me gusta mi mama, Hinata-chan y mi molesto hermano mayor- Kakashi sonrío. -No me gustan los matones, asesinos, bastardos y arrogantes que piensan que son superiores a causa de una estupida línea de sangre. Solo tengo un objetivo en la vida, ¡Ser el mejor Hokage que exista!-.

Kakashi asintió -Bueno, puedo decir sinceramente como sensei, que tengo un interesante grupo, si ustedes pasan mi prueba, en caso contrario regresaran a la academia- dijo, esperando tener alguna reacción del grupo, siempre que hablaba acerca de la prueba causaba muchas reacciones, pero para su decepción, los tres solo le miraban con calma.

-Naruto-kun ya no había dicho acerca de la prueba- dijo Hinata.

-Si, también nos dijo acerca del sesenta y seis por ciento de fracaso de esta prueba, además de que nunca ha pasado a ninguno de sus probables cinco equipos anteriores- alego Kiba.

Naruto se paro de golpe mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dos manos y fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor -¡Yo digo que pasaremos!- grito Naruto, -¡No nos preocuparemos por nada o sobre otros equipos! ¡Yo, Hinata-chan y Kiba seremos un gran equipo! ¡Cualquiera que sea esa prueba la vamos a pasar no importa que!-.

Kiba también hizo el mismo movimiento que el rubio -¡Tiene razón! ¡Somos el mejor equipo! ¡No hay manera en que cualquiera de nosotros pierda!-, Akamaru ladro mostrando su apoyo.

Hinata asintió -Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun, vamos a pasar la prueba-.

Kakashi se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a un frente unido, Naruto y Kiba le miraban con fuego en los ojos y Hinata le miraba con calma pero con determinación. Todos ellos estaban unidos en su contra, "-Ah, ya entiendo, ellos ya comprenden el trabajo en equipo, quizás debería dejarles pasar ahora mismo-", pensó sobre eso ultimo y se rió, "-Na.-". -Bueno, yo estoy encantado de escuchar su entusiasmo, solo espero ver esa misma cantidad de entusiasmo después de la prueba-. El saco tres hojas de papel de sus bolsillos y se las entrego a cada uno, -Encuéntrenme en el campo de entrenamiento número siete mañana a las ocho y no desayunen-.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Naruto sospechosamente.

Kakashi sonrío, -Porque si lo hacen acabaran vomitando-, comenzó a retirarse -Los veré mañana-.

Una vez que se fue Naruto miro a sus dos compañeros, -Muy bien, vamos a reunirnos aquí mañana a las siete treinta. Vamos a tener un gran desayuno y hablaremos de un par de cosas y tendremos que estar en el campo a las nueve treinta-.

-Pero Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que teníamos que estar a las ocho y no tomar el comer el desayuno-.

El suspiro, -Yo se lo que dijo Hinata-chan, pero yo lo conozco, el no va a estar allí hasta las diez, confía en mi. Y si realmente se preocupa por nosotros nos hubiera dicho que desayunáramos abundantemente-.

-Genial, entonces ¿no podemos confiar en nuestro sensei?- pregunto Kiba.

-Una vez que pasemos la prueba podremos confiar en el, pero ahora su misión es tratar de que nosotros nos retiremos-, les arrojo algunos papeles -vamos a seguir trabajando, ¿alguno de ustedes esta familiarizado con el campo de entrenamiento numero siete?-.

-He estado allí un par de veces- hablo Kiba. -Es muy boscoso y con gran cantidad de maleza-.

Naruto frunció el ceño -Apuesto todo a que tiene en mente hacer emboscadas-, el sonrío malvadamente -es demasiado malo para el que nuestro equipo tenga el Byakugan y el sentido del olfato de un Inuzuka, bueno, ahora creo que tendremos que trabajar en…-.

Se quedaron hasta las primeras horas de la noche planificando escenarios e imaginando posibles respuestas. Naruto hizo todo lo que pudo pensar para que su equipo estuviera listo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente Kakashi llego con un gran reloj de alarma debajo de su brazo. Sus tres estudiantes le estaban esperando pacientemente bajo la sombra de un árbol -¡Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho tiempo-.

Kiba se encogió de hombros -No realmente, solo hemos estado aquí alrededor de treinta minutos-.

Kakashi dejo caer una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza -Bueno, ¿espero que todos hayan recordado no desayunar esta mañana?-.

-En realidad Kakashi-sensei, Kushina fue lo suficientemente buena para hacernos un gran desayuno de equipo, Naruto insistió en que todos comiéramos esta mañana- dijo Hinata.

Kakashi fulmino con la mirada a su hermano pequeño sonriente -¿Sabes Naruto, creo que tienen una ventaja injustamente?-.

Naruto amplio su sonrisa -Cuando un ninja va a una misión o a una batalla, debe usar cada posible ventaja. No hay tal cosa como una ventaja desleal si eso te ayuda a completar la misión, esa es la regla numero catorce de un ninja-.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza mientras puso el despertador en el suelo -La prueba acabara al medio día, tienen dos horas para completar con éxito su misión-.

-¿y cual es?- pregunto Naruto.

Kakashi sonrío mientras les mostraba un par de pequeñas campanas, estas hicieron un pequeño tintinearon suavemente con la brisa -Es realmente muy simple, todo lo que tienen que hacer para pasar es tomar estas campanas de mi cinturón, cualquier persona que no pueda obtener una campana antes del mediodía regresara a la academia. Además, quien no pase será atado a uno de esos troncos de madera-, el frunció el ceño mientras pensaba "-Yo iba a decir que el que quede atado allí no podrá tener el almuerzo, pero ahora eso parece superfluo-".

Hinata noto algo mas -Uhm, perdón Kakashi-sensei, pero solo hay dos campanas-.

-Buenos ojos Hinata, solo hay dos campabas, lo que significa, por supuesto, que solo dos personas pueden pasar este examen, uno de ustedes regresara a la academia, no importa que-.

-¿QUE?- grito Naruto. -¡Eso no es posible! ¡No hay tal cosa como una escuadra con dos Genin!-.

Kakashi se rió interiormente mientras sacudió la cabeza -Por supuesto que si Naruto, también hay escuadrones con un solo Genin e incluso hay algunos Jonin que tienen un aprendiz-.

Naruto frunció el ceño -¡Nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa!-.

-Naruto, ¿crees que realmente sabes todo?- pregunto razonable Kakashi. -¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Kushina sobre eso? Tres se considera el número ideal para un sensei, pero ciertamente no es obligatoria. En cualquier caso, si dos de ustedes no pasan, el otro integrante de ustedes que si paso será colocado en una nueva brigada con personas que si pasaron-.

"-¡Oh mierda, nunca pensé en eso!-", Naruto sintió malestar en su estomago. Se dio la vuelta para ver a sus dos compañeros y vio el mismo pánico en sus ojos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei eso no es justo! ¡Usted no nos dará la oportunidad de permanecer juntos como un escuadrón!- protesto Hinata.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros -Lo siento Hinata, pero debes de saber que no hay nada justo en la vida o en el camino de un shinobi-. Bajo su mascara estaba sonriendo, una pequeña mentira destrozo completamente toda la unidad que habían mostrado el día de ayer, "-Ahora veamos como será su trabajo en equipo cuando las probabilidades están en contra de ellos-" pensó felizmente.

Hinata miro a sus dos compañeros, -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- les pregunto.

Naruto tomo una respiración profunda y tomo la única decisión que podría hacerse -Vamos a obtener las campanas Hinata-chan, y vamos a hacerlo como un equipo, como lo hemos planeado. Entonces Kiba y tu tendrán una campana-, el se dirigió a ver a su sensei y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho -Y yo volveré a la academia-.

-¡Naruto-kun no! ¿Qué hay de tu sueño de ser Hokage?-.

El sonrío tranquilizadoramente -Todavía seré Hokage, Hinata-chan, pero voy a tener que esperar un año para poder empezar, eso es todo-.

-¡No, Naruto-kun!- ella sacudió la cabeza. -¡De todos nosotros tu eres el mejor y el que mas se lo merece!-, tomo una bocanada profunda de aire -Yo volveré-.

-¡No, Hinata-chan!- dijo Naruto.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos, par de tontos?- Kiba les dio una sonrisa, -Como voy a permitir que dos personas que se aman se separen, a excepción de Shika, yo soy el siguiente peor de nuestra clase, voy a volver, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás incluso pueda aprender algo esta vez-.

-¡No! ¡Es mi responsabilidad que ustedes dos pasen!- declaro Naruto.

-¿Quién lo dice?- exigió Kiba.

-¡Naruto-kun, no voy a dejar que te rindas, no importa que!- dijo Hinata con lagrimas. Ella quería estar con el, pero también quería que el tuviera éxito e incluso avanzara en el cumplimiento de sus sueños.

Kakashi tosió un poco para llamar su atención -Eso es todo, pero por favor, piénsalo un momento, quien falle no se le permitirá probar de nuevo hasta dentro de un año ¿estas dispuesto a pasar un año en la academia solo para ayudar a los demás?-.

Naruto le miro y frunció el ceño -Aquellos que violan las normas y no siguen las ordenes son inferiores a la basura, aquellos que no se preocupan y apoyan a sus compañeros son peor que la basura, ¡Tu me enseñaste eso! Si me convierto en Hokage tengo que estar dispuesto a dar mi vida para proteger a la gente de este pueblo, ¿Qué tipo de ninja seria yo si no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme a mi mismo para ayudar a mi equipo?-, el sacudió la cabeza -¡Voy a velar siempre por la gente que depende de mi, no importa que!-.

Hinata asintió con orgullo -Me siento de la misma manera Naruto-kun-.

Kiba puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naruto, -¡Cada Inuzuka entiende que debe trabajar por el bien de la manada!-.

Kakashi les miro cuidadosamente -¿así que cada uno de ustedes esta dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de su equipo?-, el vio como los tres asintieron, "-¡Por fin!-" pensó. -Bueno, entonces creo que solo hay una cosa que decir-, el se pauso dramáticamente y les dio un pulgar hacia arriba -¡Todos ustedes pasan!-.

-¿Que?- dijo Naruto.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Hinata.

-¿Eh?- menciono Kiba.

Kakashi les sonrío -Les acabo de decir que todos ustedes pasaron-.

-Pero… pero ¿Qué hay de la prueba?- pregunto Hinata confundida.

-El punto de la prueba de la campana no es para ver si realmente podían adquirir las campanas. Era para ver si estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien de su equipo. Ustedes me han demostrado que claramente entienden esto, por lo que no hay necesidad de que hagan la prueba-.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿Que? ¿Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era demostrar que queremos trabajar juntos?- pregunto Naruto.

-así es- asintió Kakashi.

-Entonces ¿Por qué ninguno de tus anteriores cinco equipos pasaron tu prueba?-.

Kakashi suspiro -Porque ninguno de ellos mostró o estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás. Hay demasiados ninjas veteranos que no tienen problemas con este concepto, pero ninjas recién salidos de la academia no lo entienden. Naruto créeme, tu y tu equipo son realmente algo especial.

Con una enorme sonrisa miro a Hinata y Kiba, -¡Si que lo somos!- dijo Naruto.

Kiba rió -¡Hah! ¡El hombre reconoce el talento cuando lo ve!-.

Hinata solo se quedo allí y sonrío, feliz y aliviada al saber que llegarían a estar juntos y serian un equipo.

-Muy bien, el ejercicio de supervivencia del equipo siete se ha completado, vamos a volver. Oh, Naruto, y tenias razón-.

-¿Huh, sobre que?-.

-No hay escuadrones con dos Genin-.

-¡Hah! ¡Los sabia!- proclamo Naruto.

Kakashi sonrío, -No lo sabias, esa es la razón por la que entraste en pánico-, el se burlo -Te dije que seria difícil, lo entenderás cuando estés en mi lugar-.

Con eso se retiraron del lugar, oficialmente se convirtieron en Genin y nacio el Equipo Siete.

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR

Perdonen el retraso, pero jeje ustedes entenderán, me quede emocionado con la otra versión de esta historia, y definitivamente me esta gustando mas que esta (el mismo autor la esta haciendo), realmente me gusta como esta trascurriendo, así que por ese motivo me retrase aquí, pero en fin no se preocupen, llego mi semana de exámenes pero no los dejare abandonados, pero sean pacientes ^w^.

Y gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me alegra saber que les gusta mi trabajo, y realmente aprecio lo que me dicen. Sayonara…


End file.
